Nouveau Départ
by fifidomi
Summary: Edward est un petit garçon qui, du jour au lendemain, perd sa famille. Jeune homme, il nous raconte son enfance et l'accident qui changera sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle histoire, qui repose elle aussi sur les personnages de Stephenie Meyer.

Tout les personnages sont humains.

Ma Story est basée sur le couple Edward et Bella. Et n'est racontée pour le moment que du point de vue d'Edward.

« Edward est un petit garçon qui, du jour au lendemain, perd sa famille. Jeune homme, il nous raconte son enfance et l'accident qui changera sa vie. »

_**Prologue **_

Un flash, qui m'aveugle.

Je suis surpris, déconcentré, pris d'une fascination pour cette lumière, qui n'a rien à faire là. La suivant du regard, comme hypnotisé. Puis le silence.

Je ne sens plus mon corps. Je me sens léger et à la fois si lourd, comme engourdi. Un liquide coule le long de mon visage, de ma tempe à mon front.

Je panique, j'ai la tentation de détacher ma ceinture car je suis tête en bas, et me rends compte que ma voiture s'est renversée.

À cet instant je sais que j'ai eu un accident. J'ai perdu le contrôle de mon véhicule. Ce que je ne sais pas ce moment là, c'est quand une fraction de seconde, un seul instant d'hésitation, ma vie est foutue.

Dernières pensées, révélation ou constat de la triste fin d'un orphelin.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 1_

_**2 avril 1989- Edward- 5 ans. Chelsea.**_

**Je suis assis dans une pièce, sur une chaise de grand. Je balance mes pieds, pour m'occuper, calculant la hauteur qui me sépare du sol.**

**Papa et maman sont pas là. J'ai peur, mais je le dis pas, je dis rien, je ne pleure pas non plus. Papa il aime pas que je pleure. Je fais le tour de la pièce avec mes yeux, me tenant à mon siège car j'ai peur de tomber. **

**Je suis grand pour mon âge, c'est maman qui l'a dit mais j'ai peur quand même et papa il aime pas ça, il dit que je suis un bâtard et que les bâtards c'est rien que des sangsues qu'on doit faire manger et qui font rien de bon, des fainéants.**

**Je retiens un sanglot. Moi j'aime mon papa, mais lui, il me fait jamais de câlin et il cris beaucoup. Mais quand il est devant la télévision, qu'il regarde le foot, qu'il regarde l'équipe de notre ville, il est content parfois et il est d'accord pour que je regarde avec lui. Alors, quand il veut, je me mets près de lui et je ne dis rien, je ne bouge pas, je souris à chaque fois, parsque je suis heureux.**

**Maman elle travaille et elle est pas toujours là quand je me couche le soir. Alors je prends du lait dans le frigo, des gâteaux dans le placard et je pose tout sur la table de chevet à côté de mon lit. Comme ça quand elle rentre et qu'elle vient me faire un bisou, elle peut manger. Mais souvent, je dors et je ne sais pas si elle est contente. **

**Mais e le fais quand même, car quand je me lève, il n'y a plus rien. Maman, elle m'aime et elle me dit que je suis un petit garçon très beau et que je dois toujours me battre pour aller au bout des choses. Maman, elle est belle. Elle et moi, on a les même cheveux cuivrés et les même yeux vert.**

**Aujourd'hui, je suis seul depuis quelques temps, mais je sais pas depuis quand. Ce matin, papa était triste et il m'a dit de me dépêcher si je voulais voir maman.**

**Alors, je me suis tout bien lavé, même les dents et j'ai mis mes beaux vêtements, même les chaussures brillantes qui me font mal aux bouts des pieds. Papa, il a soufflé quand il m'a vu et m'a tiré par le bras. J'ai pas pu me coiffer.**

**Je suis triste car maman ça fait, je compte sur mes doigts: 1, 2, 3. Une main et 3 doigts que je ne l'ai pas vu. Un matin, quand je me suis levé, le lait et les gâteaux, ils étaient toujours là, je suis allé voir papa et il m'a dit qu'elle était malade maman et qu'elle est à l'hôpital.**

**J'ai été malade cet hiver, je sais que c'est pas bien. On a froid, on a chaud, on tousse et puis on est fatigué. Alors je suis triste pour maman. J'ai demandé « c'est quoi à l'hôpital » et papa m'a dit:**

**- Tu le seras assez tôt.**

**J'ai pas compris mais je l'ai suivi car je voulais voir ma maman. Depuis j'attends sur ma chaise dans une pièce au mur blanc, sans rien. Avec le sol bleu, pas joli, et il y a plein de chaise comme la mienne, mais personne dessus. Je suis tout seul.**

**Après ce qui me parait une éternité, la porte s'ouvre et papa entre avec un monsieur. Il a une veste blanche, il me sourit, il a l'air gentil. Il est grand comme papa mais lui il a les cheveux blonds et les épaules plus larges que papa. Il s'approche de moi et me parle.**

**- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Cullen, je m'appelle Carlisle.**

**- Bonjour Monsieur.**

**- Veux tu voir ta maman?**

**- Oui, lui dis-je heureux.**

**Il me tend la main. Je regarde papa, mais il me tourne le dos et est à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je vois ses épaules qui bougent. Quand maman elle a les épaules qui bougent, c'est qu'elle pleure et moi j'aime pas quand elle pleure. **

**- Papa? Dis je inquiet**

**Je suis triste tout d'un coup. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça.**

**- Papa, répétai-je, les larmes aux yeux.**

**- Viens Edward, me dit le monsieur.**

**Je prends sa main et saute par terre. Il me sourit alors j'ose lui poser la question que j'ai en tête.**

**- C'est quoi ça, « docteur ».**

**- Un docteur Edward, c'est une personne qui soigne les gens malades pour les guérir.**

**- Et maman, elle est guérie?**

**Il garde le silence et moi je ne comprends pas. Parfois les grands il répondent pas aux questions des enfants.**

**- Viens, je vais t'emmener la voir.**

**- Oui, elle me manque. . . **

**J'arrête de parler car papa a fait un drôle de bruit, il me regarde, s'approche et me sers contre lui, comme un câlin. J'ai très peur pour maman car j'ai jamais de câlin de papa.**

**- Tu dois être courageux, tu es grand maintenant.**

**Je lui souris et lui fais oui de la tête. J'ai toujours la main du monsieur dans la mienne et je le suis dans le couloir, je regarde autour de moi pour me souvenir comment on y va car je veux pas me perdre après.**

**C'est la dernière fois que je vis mon paternel, et ce fut également la dernière fois que je vis ma mère pour mon grand malheur.**

**À 5 ans, un mois avant l'anniversaire de mes 6 ans, mon père me plaça dans un orphelinat et ma mère mourut d'un cancer foudroyant.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci à vous pour vos reviews. J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que j'ai du plaisir à l'écrire.**_

_**Je suis en cours d'écriture de cette story que je veux différente de toute celle que j'ai pu lire moi-même. **_

_**Elle est à la fois dans un présent immédiat, raconter comme une conversation, des confidences entre un homme et ses amis.**_

_**Mais également dans un passé actuel, j'espère que vous me suivez toujours, je veux dire par là, le souvenir immédiat, portant sur des mots, des faits qui viennent de s'écouler, mais que le personnage traite comme du passé pur, pour faire un effet émotionnel plus important pour lui et leur donner une profondeur que l'on ne ressentirait pas, dans une conversation « banale ».**_

_**Pour résumer, j'ai toujours vu Edward comme un personnage aux émotions complexes. Car sous le couvert d'une éducation vieillotte, différente de l'éduction que nous avons maintenant, la sienne est riche. On lui a appris à ne jamais montrer ses émotions et lui s'ouvre à nous en nous les racontant.**_

_**Ce qui me reste à accomplir, c'est réussir à vous les faire ressentir et ça c'est pas gagné.**_

_**Alors encore une fois, bonne lecture. Et si tout travail mérite salaire, je vous demanderais juste de me transmettre vos impressions. Bonne ou mauvaise. Merci à vous tous.**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Je ne me suis jamais posée de questions sur le pourquoi du comment. Tout ce que je sais, et tout ce que j'ai toujours su c'est qu'à la veille de mes 6 ans, j'ai tout perdu. Ma mère, seule être dont je ne pourrais jamais faire le deuil et mon père qui n'a jamais tenu ce rôle envers moi et que je ne souhaite jamais revoir. À cette époque, j'avais perdu tout les repères de ma vie.**_

_**Je vais vous dire, au début de ma nouvelle vie, je fus envoyé dans un orphelinat, mais ça vous l'aviez déjà compris, dans le chapitre précédent, mais reprenons. Donc de la ville de Chelsea et son équipe de foot, je fus envoyé à Londres dans l'un de ses orphelinat, dont je ne vous donnerez pas le nom, car sans importance. **_

_**Pendant près d'un mois, je ne vis personnes. Quand je dis personnes, je parle d'adultes. Bref, en dehors des 40 enfants, fille et garçon, et l'équipe d'encadrement, je ne vis personne. **_

_**Les premiers jours, je croyais que ma mère viendrait me chercher, parce que le docteur l'avait soigné et que tout compte fait, papa et elle, eh bien! Je leur manquais. Mais rien de tout ça. **_

_**Tout ces gosses étaient dans la même situation que moi et parfois avec des vécus bien plus dures que le mien. C'Est-ce que je me disais, pour me remonter le moral, peut être, ou simplement parce que ça toujours était ma nature de penser aux autres. **_

_**Je dus partager une chambre avec deux autres garçons. À première vue, le grand blond avait l'air sympathique, mais froid et silencieux. Quand au grand brun, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, on aurait jamais cru qu'il partageait la même misère que nous. C'est comme ça que je fis la connaissance de mes deux meilleurs potes. Jasper et Jacob. Le premier était anglais, comme moi et le second amérindien d'origine franco-allemande.**_

_**L'un était aussi pale que timide mais rassurant, alors que le second avait une chevelure aussi brune que sa peau et un sourire solaire, sécurisant.**_

_**Au début, je ne fus pas de bonne compagnie, je ne parlais pas. La perte de ma mère était un poids incommensurable, inconcevable et je pourrais continuer comme ça longtemps en utilisant les mots les plus improbables pour ce qui fut et ça, jusqu'à présent, mon plus grand chagrin.**_

_**Donc je me reprends et je continue mon histoire. Je fus de mauvaise compagnie et je pleurais beaucoup. **_

_**Après huit jours de pleure, étendu sur mon lit, la surveillante de notre dortoir, pas très délicate, vint me voir et me dit que si je ne me reprenais pas, j'irais à l'hôpital. Cette nouvelle me rendit malade.**_

_**Mais grâce à Jazz et Jake, je pus remonter le courant de mes larmes. Jasper en m'écoutant. Jacob en me faisant rire. Je sus dès cet instant qu'ils seraient mes meilleurs amis. **_

_**Pour reprendre le début de mon récit, pendant un mois je ne vis personne qui venait de l'extérieur. **_

_**Alors que je me faisais à ma nouvelle vie, j'eus la surprise un après midi, d'être convoqué dans le bureau de la directrice. Mes potes m'encouragèrent. Une fois arrivé, je frappais à la porte, attendant que l'on m'autorise à rentrer. Quand se fut fait, on me demanda de m'assoir et j'obtempérais. La directrice me présenta à une dame. Elle était jolie, avec des cheveux châtain clair, comme disait maman.**_

_**- Bonjour Edward.**_

_**- Bonjour madame.**_

_**- Je m'appelle Esmée, Esmée Cullen.**_

_**Je la regarde, son nom est pareil à celui du docteur. J'ai espoir qu'une bonne nouvelle me soit annoncer.**_

_**- Comme le docteur de maman.**_

_**- Je suis sa femme.**_

_**Elle est assise en face de moi et me sourit. Je la regarde, elle me met à l'aise et je lui souris en retour.**_

_**- Edward, me dit la directrice.**_

_**Je me détourne de la dame pour me retourner vers elle.**_

_**- Madame Cullen est ici car son époux a été sensible à ton histoire.**_

_**Je ne comprends pas, et aujourd'hui, je me dis que les personnes de l'assistance publique, devraient avoir des cours de remise à niveau sur la psychologie infantile. Car là, avouez le, dans le style, je manque de cœur et j'en rajoute . . . Mais bon reprenons. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite de quoi elle veut parler et mes yeux sont attirés par ceux de la dame. **_

_**- Monsieur et madame Cullen, font parti d'une association aux Etats Unis, « une maison pour tous ». Ils souhaitent te proposer de venir chez eux.**_

_**- En Amérique? Demandai-je.**_

_**- Nous vivons à Londres, me dit la dame.**_

_**- Oh.**_

_**- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter. Nous te proposons de venir passer le week-end chez nous et si tout ce passe à ton goût, nous souhaiterions te proposer de venir vivre avec nous, dans notre famille.**_

_**- Bien, dis-je, ne sachant quoi répondre.**_

_**- Voudrais tu venir dès ce week-end.**_

_**- Demain!**_

_**- Oui Edward, tout samedi et tout dimanche.**_

_**- Je ne sais pas . . .**_

_**- Tu as peur peut être?**_

_**- Oui, euh non, non, c'est que . . . C'est que.**_

_**Je baisse les yeux. Je ne sais pas si je peux parler. La directrice est toujours gentille, mais je ne sais pas si je peux dire ce qui m'embête.**_

_**- Que veux tu nous dire Edward? Demande la directrice.**_

_**- J'ose pas moi.**_

_**- Demande Edward, me dit la dame.**_

_**- Benh c'est que Jasper et Jacob, ils sont là depuis plus longtemps que moi, c'est eux qui devraient aller chez vous.**_

_**La dame me regarde, une main sur la bouche et les larmes aux yeux. Ce que j'appris des années plus tard à reconnaitre comme un signe de grande émotion chez ma futur mère.**_

_**- Pardon madame, dis je.**_

_**- Pourquoi t'excuses tu, demande t'elle.**_

_**- Vous pleurez, alors je crois que je vous ai fais mal, mais je ne voulais pas.**_

_**- Oh non, mon grand, me dit elle en me caressant la joue.**_

_**- Pourquoi tu pleures alors.**_

_**- Edward, je te pris de faire attention à ton langage, intervint la directrice.**_

_**- Ce n'est rien, la coupa la dame.**_

_**- Pardon, dis je.**_

_**- Non, non Edward, je ne suis pas triste, je suis surprise.**_

_**- Ah, dis je sans comprendre.**_

_**- Oui mon grand, je te propose de venir avec nous et tu penses à tes amis!**_

_**Elle me sourit, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Ceux sont mes amis et à cet époque comme aujourd'hui, pour moi, c'est normal de penser à ses amis.**_

_**- Je te propose une chose Edward.**_

_**- Oui, dis je.**_

_**- Tu viens avec moi pour ce week-end et la prochaine fois, je verrais pour emmener tes amis. Tu es d'accord!**_

_**- Je sais pas, soufflai-je. Je peux leur demander?**_

_**- Vas y, je t'attends.**_

_**Je saute en bas de ma chaise et cours hors de la pièce, vers ma chambre. Arrivé devant la porte, qui est resté ouverte, je vois Jasper et Jacob, assis, silencieusement, chacun sur leur lit.**_

_**- Les copains, les copains, leur criai-je.**_

_**- Calme toi Eddie, me dit Jazz.**_

_**- J'ai une super nouvelle.**_

_**- Ah ouais, bougonne Jake.**_

_**- Je sais pas si vous serez d'accord. **_

_**- Tu parles de quoi Ed, soupire Jacob.**_

_**- Y a une dame qui veut que j'aille chez elle pour le week-end.**_

_**- C'est bien, me dit Jasper, cachant mal sa déception.**_

_**- Oui, c'est sure, mais elle veut que vous veniez aussi la prochaine fois.**_

_**- Nous, dit Jacob, surpris.**_

_**- Ouep.**_

_**- Pourquoi, demande Jasper sceptique.**_

_**- Eh bien, je lui ai dis que vous devrez y aller avant et elle m'a dit qu'elle le ferait la prochaine fois.**_

_**- Oh, firent ils ensemble.**_

_**- Alors, vous êtes d'accord?**_

_**Jacob se lève et se met face à moi. Il est heureux, il me tend la main et me dit:**_

_**- Tu veux copain?**_

_**- Oui, vous êtes mes deux meilleurs amis.**_

_**- Alors, c'est d'accord pour moi, et toi Jazzie.**_

_**- Idem.**_

_**Je sers la main de mes amis et leur dit en reprenant mon sérieux.**_

_**- Je vais lui dire.**_

_**Je ressors, aussi vite que je suis rentré. Refaisant le chemin inverse, heureux pour la première fois depuis la disparition de maman. Je ne prends pas la peine de frapper à la porte, et rentre en trombe dans le bureau où mon destin et celui de mes amis sont en jeu.**_

_**Je me souviens de mon cœur qui bat dans ma poitrine, de l'odeur des fleurs dans la pièce, et des sourires que me font les deux femmes qui m'y attendent.**_

_**- C'est d'accord pour nous, lançai-je, les deux mains appuyées sur mes genoux, alors que j'essaye désespérément de reprendre mon souffle.**_

_**La dame sourit toujours et me tend la main, de la même manière que celle que je venais d'employer avec mes amis.**_

_**- Alors tope là.**_

_**- D'accord.**_

_**- Je viens te chercher demain.**_

_**- Oui madame, lui dis je, en lui secouant fermement le bras.**_

_**Elle me lâcha la main et se mit à rire, me passant une main dans les cheveux. Elle a l'air heureuse et je sais pas pourquoi, alors que c'est elle qui me fait un cadeau.**_

_**- Edward, je dois te dire que tu ne seras pas seul.**_

_**- Ah.**_

_**- Oui, nous avons un fils, Emmet, il a 9 ans et une petite fille de ton âge, Alice.**_

_**Je ne dis rien, j'ai peur tout d'un coup. Il est plus vieux que moi son fils. Je me pose plein de questions. La dame reprend et me dit:**_

_**- Ils savent que tu viens et ils sont impatient de te rencontrer. Je ne veux pas que tu hésite à me parler, si tu as un problème, ou si tu as besoin de quelques choses. Tu me comprends.**_

_**- Oui madame.**_

_**- Donc je te dis à demain.**_

_**- Merci madame.**_

_**- Fais moi plaisir, veux tu et appelle moi Esmée.**_

_**- Oui madame Esmée.**_

_**Elle éclate d'un rire mélodieux. La directrice me demande de retourner dans ma chambre et de préparer mes affaires pour le lendemain.**_

_**À présent, quand j'y pense, je suis gaté depuis l'enfance, malgré les épreuves, j'ai toujours eu de la chance avec les personnes que je rencontre. Je me plonge dans mes souvenirs et je regarde par la fenêtre qui me fait face.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Après un mois sans donner de nouvelles, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre, en m'excusant de ce retard et en espérant que l'attente n'aura pas été vaine.**_

_**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont encouragé pour cette histoire et à toutes celles qui lisent celle-ci.**_

_**Encore une fois je n'oublie pas de rappeler que les personnages appartiennent à SM mais que l'histoire est mienne. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Je me souviens d'être arrive dans ma chambre et avoir ris. Rire d'un bonheur futur. D'un futur que je ne pensais plus avoir. Les gars étaient venus me serrer dans leur bras et on sautait de joie. Le début du bonheur. **_

_**Aujourd'hui je suis un jeune homme, comme me le répète Carlisle. Un très beau jeune homme d'après Esmée et comme vous vous en doutez, la famille Cullen a accueilli un nouveau membre. **_

_**À cette époque je ne pensais qu'aux autres et je ne faisais rien qui puisse les blesser. Lors de ma toute première rencontre avec Emmett et Alice, je sus qu'ils étaient des enfants adoptés. Ils n'avaient rien en commun physiquement. Mais dans leur comportement, j'ai pu deviner la blessure que laisse un séjour dans un orphelinat. Quand on vit la perte de tout nos repères, de tout les êtres chers à notre existence, une brèche s'ouvre en nous et jamais ne se referme complètement, car quoi qu'il arrive, une part de nous a disparu, n'existe plus ou continu à vivre mais loin de nous. **_

_**Nous avons été une famille heureuse et moi un petit garçon comblé. Mais comme tout ados, j'ai eu ma part de crise et de mauvaise rencontre. Des idées de grandeurs et des déceptions qui m'ont remis les pieds sur terre et m'ont ramené dans une réalité qui ne me convenait plus. Et cet accident en a été la conclusion.**_

_**Aujourd'hui, je regarde par la fenêtre et j'ai envie de pleurer. Tout ce qui me paraissaient routinier, chiant au possible, tout ce que je rejetais, la maison, ma vie, même les filles qui me harcelaient, tout ce que je croyais comme naturel, comme dû à ma petite personne. Tout ce qui faisait parti de mon monde, n'était plus à la porter du prétentieux que j'étais devenu. **_

_**Oui, je peux le dire sans en avoir honte. J'étais devenu un connard dont seule sa famille et ses amis comptaient et qui croyait que tout lui était dû. **_

_**Déjà, enfant, je n'avais accepté d'être adopté qu'à la condition que Jazz et Jake le soient aussi. Les Cullen ont fait des recherches, ont rencontré des dizaines de familles avant de trouver les Hale, parents d'une jeune Rosalie, 8 ans, qui accueillit son nouveau grand frère, Jasper avec une joie non feinte. **_

_**Pour Jake, ce fut un peu plus chanceux. Esmée travaillais à la réfection d'un ancien lieu de culte d'une tribu Amérindienne, les Quileutes, quand elle rencontra la famille Black. **_

_**Monsieur Black avait deux filles, des jumelles, tout en les aimant toutes les deux, Billy ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de son fils et de sa femme. L'enfant était mort après seulement quelques mois. Quand à sa femme, elle mourut dans un accident de voiture où lui perdit l'usage de ses jambes.**_

_**Dans la communauté Quileute, Billy était l'équivalent du chef de tribu. Esmée était tombée sous le charme de ce clan et avait proposé à Billy de venir manger à la villa. Bien sûr, elle lui avait parlé de Jacob, de son parcours et de ses origines mais elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'il rencontrerait l'enfant lors de ce diner. **_

_**Au premier coup d'œil qu'ils échangèrent, je sus qu'un père venait de trouver son fils et réciproque. Jacob souriant et fantasque, toujours à faire de l'humour quel que soit le sujet, ne pipa mots ce soir là et n'eut d'yeux que pour cet homme massif malgré son fauteuil, cet homme qui lui ressembler, les même cheveux longs, couleur ébène, la même peau mate et les même yeux noirs. **_

_**Le charme opéra dans les deux sens car dès le lendemain, Jacob rencontrait ses deux sœurs et le reste de la tribu, qui le reçurent comme un enfant trop longtemps absent.**_

_**Et donc, moins d'un an après la perte de ma mère et la fuite de mon paternel, moi et mes amis, nous déménagions définitivement aux Etats Unis, quittant un Londres pluvieux pour un Forks encore plus humide mais en y gagnant une famille, renforçant notre amitié et consolidant mon envie de devenir quelqu'un, de ne plus jamais devoir dépendre des mauvaises personnes.**_

_**Aujourd'hui, à l'heure à laquelle je vous parle, nous sommes le 13 mai 2001 et j'ai 18 ans. J'ai eu une fête démentielle de la part de ma famille, préparait avec soin par ma chère Alice. J'eus comme cadeaux ma première voiture, une magnifique Volvo par mes parents, et non plus le break familiale. Un auto radio High Tech par Em' et Rose.**_

_**Et oui, ma vie de famille et mes amis se sont rapprochés depuis que Rosalie Hale est devenue Madame Emmett Cullen, au grand damne de nos parents qui les trouvaient bien trop jeune pour se marier. À 20 ans leurs vies les attendaient, mais c'est main dans la main qu'ils avaient décidés de continuer leur route. Quand à ma sœur Alice, comme vous vous en doutez, elle a eu le béguin pour l'un de mes potes. Lequel me demanderez vous. Jacob fut son premier amour et elle ne l'oubliera jamais, mais elle n'avait que 12 ans et aujourd'hui alors que nous avons fêtés ses 18 ans, je sais qu'elle rêve de Jasper toutes les nuits, mais que lui se refuse à tout rapprochement. Jasper Hale, une énigme pour les filles. Calme et silencieux, qui par sa seule présence, arrive à calmer une salle pleine d'ados en colère ou de filles surexcitées.**_

_**Jasper aime Alice depuis leur première rencontre mais malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas réciproque. Alice ne voyait que Jacob qui lui ne voyait rien. Pendant près de 6 ans elle lui fit du charme et lui ne vit rien, seulement qu'elle était collante et trop exubérante. Puis le soir de notre première fête, une boom chez les Hale, elle lui demanda si il voulait sortir avec elle, il lui dit oui. Jasper était parti, silencieux après les avoir vu s'embrasser. Moi je savais ce que mon ami ressentait, mais Jacob, lui, ne le savait pas. Leur histoire fut courte et n'eut aucun impacte sur nos relations hormis que Jazz ne regarda plus jamais ma sœur.**_

_**Maintenant, je me rends compte qu'il estimait ne pas devoir toucher à une ex de l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Je dus intervenir quand je surpris Alice pleurait dans sa chambre. Elle, toujours heureuse et de bonne humeur, avait vidée plusieurs boites de Kleenex recouvrant le parquet de petits moutons blancs.**_

_**Il fallut plusieurs heures pour qu'elle me dise l'objet de son chagrin et à moi plusieurs jours pour convaincre Jazz de lui parler. Après ça, les deux seuls célibataires furent Jake et moi, tenant la chandelle.**_

_**Mais depuis quelques semaines, mon pote n'était plus là, ayant rencontré l'amour de sa vie dans les yeux de Leah, une jeune Quileute. La boucle était bouclée pour lui et le mariage programmé. L'orphelin deviendrait à la mort de son père, le nouveau chef de la tribu et ses enfants prendront sa suite. Et moi, unique célibataire du groupe je me réveille seul, après un coup d'un soir ou une soirée en solitaire, moi, mon piano et une Vodka, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, je vais à la Push, rejoindre mes amis pour un feu de quand sur la plage.**_

_**Et donc me voilà sur la grande route qui sépare Forks de la Push, essayant mon nouveau jouet. Je prends de la vitesse, heureux comme jamais je ne l'ai été.**_

_**Mais voilà, en un instant ma vie bascule. Un Flash, mon regard qui suit la lumière, la voiture qui s'emballe, je freine instinctivement, mais mon véhicule fait une embardée et dérape sur la route humide. Je fais un tête à queue, je ne peux rien contrôler. L'arrière de la voiture rentre en contact avec un arbre, rebondissant sur un autre, je suis entouré par la forêt dense de l'état de Washington et je me fais la réflexion que si je dois rebondir sur chacun des arbres qui la peuplent, mon calvaire est loin d'être fini.**_

_**Mon crâne rentre en contact à son tour avec une masse dure, le volant a été arraché quand le tronc à traverser la vitre avant, me plaquant sur le dossier de mon siège. Je sens une déchirure au niveau de mes cuisses, mais je ne peux pas bouger. Je perds connaissance, la douleur m'emporte dans un sommeil sans rêve, où aucuns sons, aucunes images ne transpercent la carapace de douleur que mon corps est devenu. **_

_**Après un instant, pareil à une minute ou à des heures, je sens un liquide couler le long de ma tempe, je tente de bouger mes mains, mon bras gauche est pris au piège entre la porte et le morceau de bois qui me recouvre. J'essaye avec mon autre main et touche le point d'écoulement. Je me rends compte alors que je me trouve la tête en bas.**_

_**Je panique, j'ai la tentation de détacher ma ceinture mais ma voiture s'est renversée. Mon bras vient cogner le toit de l'habitacle. Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux. Je ne vois rien au départ, puis une lumière au fond, elle s'approche, je vois ma mort qui me fait face, elle approche, est-ce que nous ressentons quand nous mourrons. La fameuse lumière blanche au bout du couloir.**_

_**À cet instant je fais le bilan, je sais que j'ai eu un accident. J'ai perdu le contrôle de mon véhicule. Ce que je ne sais pas à ce moment là, c'est quand une fraction de seconde, un seul instant d'hésitation, ma vie est foutue.**_

_**C'était il y a quelques mois maintenant, mais la nuit, quand le sommeil est trop dur à trouver, je revois la scène me demandant ce que j'ai pu faire pour mériter ça. Je devenais une mauvaise personne, le connard à fermer les yeux, croyant mourir.**_

_**D'abord l'odeur, un gout de sang dans la bouche, ma gorge me brûle, j'ai soif, puis la lumière. Je suis ébloui et je ne vois rien. Je ne dirais pas que j'ai mal, mais je ne ressens rien et cela me trouble. J'ouvre les yeux avec précaution. Je vois le lieu où je me trouve, c'est une chambre d'hôpital, je hais les hôpitaux. C'est un endroit où j'ai trop perdu. Ma famille, ma mère et un père auquel je ne pense jamais mais que l'endroit me rappelle. Carlisle est le seul père que j'ai, l'autre n'est que mon géniteur et c'est lui qui a fait le chois de m'abandonner, ça je ne suis pas près de le lui pardonner. Jamais, j'en ai la certitude.**_

_**La pièce est trop calme, ou presque. Le bruit des appareils contrôlant mes paramètres vitaux, servent de fond sonore. Je tente de lever mes bras, mais une chape de plomb semble les retenir. Je baisse les yeux et vois mes bras le long de mon corps. Je regarde mes mains, je suis soulagé quand je vois mes doigts bouger. Je fixe mes jambes, elles sont recouvertes mais je veux savoir si je peux les mobiliser. Je m'essaye à lever la droite, rien, puis la gauche. Idem. Je me concentre une nouvelle fois mais sur mes orteils. Je ne vois rien, et je ne ressens rien. J'ai la certitude que mes bras sont toujours sous mon contrôle, mais je sais également que mes jambes ne le sont plus.**_

_**Des larmes de colères coulent sur mes joues. Je suis lasse et incapable d'essuyer mon visage, des sanglots se font entendre. Je crois une seconde que se sont les miens, puis des mains se posent sur mon visage.**_

_**Esmée. Ma mère adoptive me regarde, les yeux troublés par les larmes qui y perlent. Elle m'embrasse. Elle rit. Puis du bruit en masse et je vois les têtes des êtres qui me sont cher apparaitre dans mon champ de vision.**_

_**Le soir de mes 18 ans, une force supérieur, le destin ou la mal chance, m'a donné une leçon, me faisant redescendre de mon nuage, celui ou je contemplais le reste du monde comme un lieu de peu de valeur.**_

_**Mais voilà, je ne suis plus cet homme là. Mon fauteuil est mon nouvel ami, détesté, maltraité et maintenant accepté, mais ai-je vraiment le choix. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**L'histoire est mienne, les personnages sont sien, merci SM.**_

_**10 septembre 2001**_

_**Je suis assis dans mon lit. Il y a maintenant 4 mois que je suis revenu chez moi. Ma mère a demandé aux meilleurs professionnels et spécialistes en ergonomie d'adapter le mobilier et les espaces de vie, pour que je puisse rester autonome.**_

_**La maison familiale a été réaménagée et une extension lui a été apportée pour me permettre d'avoir un peu plus d'intimité. Mes parents se sont installés au rez-de-chaussée, y installant leur quartier et profitant d'une intimité retrouvée.**_

_**Moi, j'occupe tout l'étage. La chambre d'Alice a été sacrifiée quand ma salle de bain a été adaptée à mon fauteuil et à la nouvelle baignoire automatisée. Je peux prendre soin de moi sans avoir besoin de personne, ou presque.**_

_**La chambre d'Emmet n'a pas beaucoup changé, elle est devenue une salle de sport, comme elle était du temps où mon frère vivait avec nous, mais adaptée à mon handicap. J'ai une cuisine dans l'ancienne chambre de mes parents et un ascenseur remplace l'escalier. Les parois sont en verre, sur demande de ma mère, qui voulait que la lumière filtre et que je continue à profiter des biens faits du soleil.**_

_**Geste bien inutile quand on est cloué dans un fauteuil. Mais bon, ma mère est heureuse, alors je le suis aussi. Même si je me sens seul avec ou sans. Et je l'avoue, tout ça, je m'en fous. Je ne veux rien, je n'ai envie de rien.**_

_**Je me sens seul, inutile incomplet. En un seul mot, ou en deux: sans intérêt.**_

_**Cet accident a foutu ma vie en l'air, et celle de ma famille par la même occasion. **_

_**Alice a été adorable avec moi, malgré ma mauvaise humeur et ma colère. Elle a refusé de partir intégrer son école de stylisme, au début toute fois. À force de cajolerie, de chantage et de supplique, j'ai réussi à la convaincre que j'étais entre de bonnes mains, celles de notre mère.**_

_**Donc, depuis fin août, 3 mois après mon accident, 2 mois après mon retour au bercail, ma petite sœur a intégré l'école de stylisme la plus réputée de Paris, et obtenue un stage chez un jeune créateur travaillant pour la célèbre marque à la lettre D.**_

_**Elle ne reviendrait pas pour Thanksgiving, ni pour les fêtes de fin d'année, mais nous avait envoyé des invitations pour assister au salon du prêt à porter de sa ville d'accueil. **_

_**En janvier la famille Cullen irait assister au défilé de la Star de la tribu. **_

_**Alice nous montrerait ses créations. Moi, grand frère nigaud, j'étais fière pour elle. Ma frangine une styliste reconnue. Pfiou, si je flippe pas tout de suite je ne flipperais jamais. **_

_**Si vous voulez tout savoir, depuis que je suis dans la famille, Al' a toujours voulu « m'habiller ». Un calvaire. Moi qui aimais passer inaperçu, me retrouvais accoutré de manière absurde au nom de la mode.**_

_**Je ne lui avais fais aucunes promesses, mais je sais qu'elle ne me pardonnerait jamais de rater son jour de gloire. Je le comprenais, elle allait réaliser son rêve. Tout comme Em' était devenu entraineur de l'équipe de base ball de notre ville, tout en continuant ses études pour devenir prof de sport, en étant un mari attentionné et essayant de devenir papa. Mon frère et ma sœur avaient eu des parcours sans fautes. Et moi, je me retrouvais le cul coincé dans cette merde de fauteuil.**_

_**J'ai envie de rire. Vous savez pourquoi? Plus je me descends, plus ma famille me soutien. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils croient en moi. **_

_**Je vous parle de ma sœur et de mon frère, mais je n'oublie pas mes deux potes. Deux copains qui ne m'ont pas abandonné, là où de simples connaissances m'ont tournés le dos, Jacob et Leah sont venus me voir presque chaque jour, jusqu'à ce que je leur dise de vivre leurs vies.**_

_**Ils ont respecté ma demande, les visites se sont espacées, mais les appels téléphoniques sont restés aussi réguliers, me confortant dans l'idée, que la première opinion que l'on se fait d'une personne est souvent la bonne. **_

_**Quand à Jazz, la difficulté résidait dans le fait qu'il s'était engagé dans la « Navy ». Il ne souhaitait pas attendre ma sœur, mais la laisser vivre ses propres expériences, même si pour ça il risquait de la perdre. La grande âme qu'il est, n'aurait jamais pu accepter de couper les ailes à la femme de sa vie. Ma sœur ne saura jamais que Jacob avait récupéré Jasper dans la rue, ivre et nu, scandant le nom de sa bien aimée. Non, elle ne le saura pas. Il nous l'interdisait et cette nuit là fut celle qui le poussa à s'enrôler dans un des plus durs corps d'armée au monde.**_

_**Dès le début de leur relation, Jazz avait eu peur des sentiments qu'Alice lui faisait éprouver. Il avait deux ans de plus qu'elle, presque rien me diriez vous! Mais voilà, Jazz a toujours été quelqu'un de très sensible aux émotions de son entourage. Il a donc préféré laisser Alice accomplir son rêve d'enfant. Elle, lui jurant qu'elle reviendrait, lui ayant foi en leur amour et en son retour. J'enviai leur couple. Il était comme une évidence. Elle l'aime, lui. Il l'aime, elle. Elle ne voit que lui, il ne voit qu'elle. Malgré leur séparation. Elle à paris. Lui posté sur un porte avion, perdu en mer. Ils savaient avec une certitude enfantine qu'ils se retrouveraient, car ils ne font qu'un.**_

_**C'est beau je sais! Mais parfois ça me fout la gerbe, trop de miel, trop sucré.**_

_**Oui, vous avez sans doute raison, je suis jaloux. Pas vous? Vous ne le seriez pas dans ma situation?**_

_**Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que vous lisez. Les seuls paras qui plaisent aux filles, se sont les parachutistes et pas les paraplégiques. Il faut ouvrir les yeux. **_

_**On vit dans un monde où l'apparence a une telle importance qu'une vendeuse un peu trop ronde peu perdre son emploi car elle ne correspond pas à l'image que l'enseigne veut véhiculer pour ses clientes. **_

_**Un homme de couleur pose un cv pour un poste et quand il se présente au rendez vous d'embauche, on lui dit que la place est prise.**_

_**Il faut arrêter de rêver et c'Est-ce que j'ai fais quand j'ai ouvert les yeux à l'hôpital. Mais ça je ne vous le dis qu'à vous, ma mère et le reste de ma famille ne doivent pas sans douter. Je suis une coquille vide.**_

_**Ma famille, mes amis, mes parents. Tous, sans exception, sont en couple et moi, je suis seul, dans mon coin, malgré leurs encouragements. Incapable de me prendre en main, le physique paralysant l'émotionnel et l'intellectuel, les réduisant à un niveau scolaire standard, moi qui était promis à une brillante scolarité. « Lol, ai-je envie de dire ».**_

_**Je sais qu'eux tous souhaiteraient me voir m'épanouir. Mais voilà, la perte de mes jambes a été suivie par la perte de toute motivation. Plus de musique, plus de lecture, plus d'échange et surtout, plus de contact avec la gente féminine.**_

_**Tout mon corps me dégoûte, je me dégoûte. Plus je tombe dans cet état d'esprit, plus je suis en colère contre moi, contre le destin et contre cette maudite lumière. Je maudis cet instant d'égarement pendant lequel j'ai haïs ma sœur pour cette fête, mes parents pour la voiture et même mon frère pour la sono.**_

_**Mais heureusement, leurs patiences et mon manque d'enthousiasme ont eu la peau de ma colère, me permettant d'accepter mon sort, et continuer à vivre en me disant que le mieux pour moi serait d'être un bon fils, un bon frère et un bon ami.**_

_**Je ne vais pas vous dire que je suis heureux, ce n'est pas le cas. Mais j'arrive à donner le change auprès des miens. Je vis, je survis, seul dans ma chambre. Le regard perdu au loin, face à ma baie vitrée, faisant face à la forêt de Forks, vue merveilleuse et verdoyante, où je ne pourrais plus me promener qu'au travers de mes non-rêves. **_

_**Romantique, je deviens romantique. Voilà bien un trait de caractère que je ne possédais pas avant. Mais au moins, j'arrive toujours à cacher mes émotions et tant mieux. **_

_**Mon seul point sombre venait de l'image que je me faisais de moi-même: un être incomplet, à moitié.**_

_**Je me détourne du paysage. Mes yeux se posent sur l'horloge, il est 8h15.**_

_**Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle aide soignante vient m'aider, et je suis toujours au lit. Je me glisse jusqu'au bord du lit, me contorsionnant, et je m'assois en sueur, laissant pendre mes jambes dans le vide, le temps de reprendre mon souffle.**_

_**Elle vient à la demande de Jake. C'est une de ses amies et la fille du shérif de Forks, Charlie Swan, qui est le meilleur ami de son père, Billy Black.**_

_**Il souhaite que je la reçoive pour lui proposer de prendre le relais de ma famille dans mes besoins quotidiens. L'idée est plaisante, mais je ne sais pas si le choix de la soignante est la bonne.**_

_**Il la connait depuis qu'il a intégré la famille Black. Leurs pères vont à la pêche ensemble et très longtemps, il a eu le béguin pour elle.**_

_**Comme je vous le disais au début de cette histoire, Jake avait et a toujours (ça ne changera jamais) un an de moins que moi. Vu sa carrure, je ne l'ai jamais charrié là-dessus, pas avec ça. Car a 17 ans, 1m96, 90kg de muscles et battis comme une armoire à glace, Jacob reste l'être le plus gentil et généreux qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer.**_

_**Avec Jazz, on a toujours eu pour habitudes de l'appeler notre « garde du corps », et malgré les conneries que l'on faisait, ni les profs, ni les élèves ne sont venus se plaindre de nous. En même temps entre une montagne et l'orateur né qu'est Jasper . . .**_

_**Je suis tiré de mes souvenirs par le carillon de la porte d'entrée. Curieux, je me rends devant la cage d'ascenseur.**_

_**Au départ, je ne vois rien. Ma mère ouvre la porte, elle parle et salue la personne qui lui fait face. **_

_**Et je l'entends. Sa voix résonne, claire, douce et chaleureuse. Mon cœur fait une embardée et je n'ose pas la regarder. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je m'éloigne rapidement et retourne vers ma chambre.**_

_**Je me sens con de réagir comme ça, comme un reclus. Mais je le suis, reclus et ça depuis le jour de mes 18 ans.**_

_**L'émotion me submerge, les larmes aussi. Il est hors de question que je pleure devant elle. Je plonge mon regard dans l'ouverture qui me fait face. La forêt a un effet apaisant. **_

_**Je ne me rends pas compte du temps qui passe, oubliant où je suis, et les émotions qui broient mon cœur et mon corps.**_

_**Je sens une odeur sucrée, inconnue. Je croise alors le regard d'une étrangère dans le reflet que m'offre la vitre.**_

_**- Bonjour monsieur Cullen, je suis Isabella Swan.**_

_**Je me retourne et me place face à elle. Je tente un sourire, qui se transforme en grimace. Je n'en ai pas d'autre en réserve et je me sens. . . Bizarre. Je la regarde, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mon pouls accélère.**_

_**On aurait dit. . . un Ange.**_


	6. Note de l'auteure

_**Note de l'auteure.**_

Voilà quelques mois, je me lançais sur la toile et sur ff pour écrire des histoires sur le thème de Twilight.

Au début, pleine d'un orgueil tout neuf, celui de la jeune novice que j'étais, je me disais, mais pourquoi tout ces auteurs ont l'air d'attendre un signe de leurs lecteurs. Ils écrivent pour eux, avant d'écrire pour les autres.

Mais aujourd'hui, je suis en panne. Non, non je vous rassurent je n'ai point besoin d'un mécano ou d'un chirurgien cardiaque, non, non, non chers amis, j'ai besoins de vous. Oui, toi, petit être fait de chair et de sang qui cachait derrière ton écran, croyait que je ne le voyais pas.

Mais si, chaque fois que tu clique sur une de mes histoires, qui sont peu nombreuses à ce jour, I know, je te vois apparaitre et cela me ravis.

Mais aujourd'hui, comme je te le disais précédemment, je suis en panne . . . d'intérêt.

Je ne sais pas si les suites des deux histoires en cours intéressent quelqu'un(s), et je me retrouve stupéfixer à mon clavier, incapable de me lancer (ou de me relancer).

Alors je te parle à toi, et aux autres, et je vous demande, oui-oui, à tout ceux qui lisent « Nouveau départ » et « Imprégnation », de me dire si ils souhaitent une suite. Je n'attends pas des quantités de réponses, mais de savoir que vous êtes en attente d'une suite me redonnerait du courage en la matière.

Donc si vous souhaitez la suite de l'une des deux histoires, ou même, fichtre de fichtre, si vous désirez la suite des deux, de me laisser un message pour que je me remette au boulot et rapido.

Je vous remercie tous d'avance et vous souhaite de bonnes lecture sur le site favoris des fans.

Domi


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 5**_

Je tiens à remercier les premières d'entre vous à m'avoir demandé d'écrire la suite de cette histoire: JaneDeBoy, Charloon', bella-lili-rosecullensister, pyreneprincesse, elodie (), mélodie . . .

* * *

Je n'oublie pas que les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et que nous attendons tous avec impatience le volume 5, du point de vue d'Edward. Vite, vite, vite.

* * *

Si vous avez suivi les derniers chapitres, vous savez quelle date nous sommes avec celui-ci:

Onze septembre deux mille un

Je respecte ce que des millions d'américains ont vécu et que nous, loin de cette catastrophe, nous avons ressenti et vu comme une scène d'un mauvais film d'action, avec de très bons effets spéciaux (. . .au moment de l'impact, alors que l'ombre de l'avion se profilait sur la première tour, je m'attendais à ce que le titre du film apparaissent sur l'écran, pas à voir des personnes se jetaient par la fenêtre pour sauver leurs vies, ou ne pas mourir brûler vives. . . )

Après plusieurs minutes, alors que je revoyais pour la centième fois cet avion frappait la seconde tour, je me redemandais (et encore aujourd'hui), pourquoi?

La réponse je la connais, mais ce qui fut inscrit dans l'histoire comme un crime contre l'humanité, a 10 ans cette année.

Source et informations: wikipedia

* * *

La fiction que j'écris n'a aucun rapport direct avec cet évènement, mais elle se situe aux USA et ne pas en parler aurait été une erreur.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**(Radio)**_

. . . Ce matin du mardi 11 septembre 2001, des terroristes ont détourné quatre avions de ligne. . .

_**(Edward)**_

Hier, pour la première fois, depuis mon accident, j'ai été dans la même pièce qu'une femme. Vous pourriez me prendre pour un fou de vous dire ça. Mais voilà, je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir quelque chose pour elle. . . Et aujourd'hui alors qu'elle se trouve une nouvelle fois face à moi, je sens mon cœur battre au rythme d'une musique que je ne connais pas. Elle est pareille à un ange, oui, un ange.

_**(Radio, 9h15)**_

. . . Deux avions ont été projetés sur les tours jumelles du World Trade Center à Manhattan . . .

_**(Edward)**_

La musique résonne dans tout mon être, je souris bêtement à celle qui occupe mes pensées, et ma vue. Je repense à hier. Elle, qui se tenait face à moi et moi, qui ne pouvais rien dire et rien faire. Je savais qu'il serait bien de ma part de répondre, de lui parler, mais j'avais perdu le contrôle.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire et elle, bah . . . Comment dire ça, je pense qu'elle devait me prendre pour un attardé, ou sans aller si loin, pour quelqu'un d'impoli.

_**(Radio, 9h45)**_

. . . un troisième avion s'est écrasé sur le Pentagone, à Washington, tuant toutes les personnes à bord et de nombreuses autres travaillant dans ces immeubles . . .

_**(Edward)**_

Les minutes passaient et je ne savais pas comment sortir de ce silence, qui devenait . . . Oppressant, disons le. Je me raclais la gorge pour me donner une contenance et me lançai:

- Bonjour, mademoiselle Swan.

- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen.

- Appelez-moi Edward, Monsieur Cullen s'est mon père.

Elle me regarde, je ne dis rien. Comme entrée en matière on a vu mieux et je sais que je peux faire pire, alors je ferme la bouche. Elle me sourit et reprend.

- Seulement si vous m'appelez Bella.

- Bella?

Je vous assure que pour le coup, je pensais qu'elle se moquait de moi, mais non.

- Oui, Isabella est . . . s'en doute . . . un joli prénom, mais . . . je préfère Bella, simplement Bella.

- Bella! Ok, comme vous voudrez.

J'avais dis ça avec une pointe d'agressivité que je ne comprenais pas et que je n'avais pas prémédité. Je me sentis rougir, (mais quel con, quel con, merde).

Elle n'eut pas l'air de le prendre mal, tant mieux.

_**(Radio, 10h04)**_

. . . Un quatrième avion, se dirigeant vers Washington, s'est écrasé à Shanksville, en Pennsylvanie . . . Passagers et membres d'équipage ont essayé d'en reprendre le contrôle. . . Aucuns survivants.

_**(Edward)**_

- Je vous propose d'y aller Monsieur. . . , pardon: Edward.

Je la vois rougir, elle attend que je réagisse, mordillant sa lèvre.

- Vous me laissez le temps de déjeuner!

Malgré sa présence, mon estomac me rappelle à l'ordre et émet un bruit de caverne. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois.

- Bien sur, voulez vous que je vous prépare des . . . Pan cakes ou . . . Des gaufres ou . . . Autre chose?

- Je ne voudrais pas. . . Abuser.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je vous laisse me rejoindre!

- Euh, . . . Oui, merci. . . Bella.

- Je me souviens d'où se trouve votre cuisine, je me permets d'avance de fouiller vos placard pour trouver ce dont j'aurai besoin.

- Bien entendu, mademoiselle . . . Bella. Faites comme chez vous.

Elle me dévisage et je détourne les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard sans que des idées lubriques me passent par la tête.

Comprenez moi, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne me suis jamais comporté de cette manière. Mais voilà, cette fille, cette superbe jeune femme me fait frissonner de plaisir par un chaste contact visuel. Mon corps, lui, se fait entendre, car il souhaite un . . . simple rapprochement et en même temps bien plus.

Malgré tout, je ne souhaite pas allé plus loin avec elle. Pour deux raisons:

1) elle est mon employée

2) elle est l'amie de mon meilleur pote

. . . Et je rajouterai même:

3) elle est trop belle pour être avec un infirme.

Je sais les bonnes langues diront que je suis bête de penser ça et les autres que je n'ai aucune chance, même en rêve, elle ne me regarderait pas comme un homme. Seulement comme un handicapé, et ça je ne le supporterais pas. Alors ma décision est prise. On aura que des rapports professionnels et seulement ça.

Donc je reprends mon histoire. Je fais seul le transfert de mon lit jusque dans le fauteuil et me positionne dans celui-ci de la manière la plus confortable, pour mon arrière train en tout cas. Je me dirige ensuite vers ma salle de bains et me fais une toilette rapide: dents, figure. Je vérifie sous mais bras, on ne sait jamais après tout. Tout est ok, correcte.

- Edward, vous avez besoin d'aide.

- Non, j'arrive.

Je prendrais ma douche après le petit dèj'. Une idée me vient à l'esprit: elle est jolie, c'est sûr, mais si elle faisait une cuisine atroce. « Nan! », elle est trop parfaite pour ça et Jacob me l'aurait dit. Ou bien non.

Je ris tout seul, comme un fou. Oueh un fou qui a foutrement faim. Je pourrais manger la cuisine d'Emmett tellement j'ai faim, c'est vous dire. Mon frère ne sait pas cuisiner et c'est peu de le dire. « Je suis fais pour manger, pas pour préparer à manger » était sa devise favorite. Tant mieux pour Rose et leurs futurs enfants.

Bon encore une fois je reprends là où je m'en suis arrêté. Ça fait drôle d'être avec quelqu'un pour le petit déjeuner, quelqu'un qui ne soit, ni ma mère, que j'adore, ni mon père, que je respecte, ni l'un de mes potes ou de mes frère et sœur. Je ne serais pas seul pour manger, et même dans la matinée, j'aurais quelqu'un avec qui parler, d'autre chose que des histoires de famille. Je vais pouvoir être moi, sans faire du cinéma, sans avoir à trouver la réponse parfaite, celle adaptée à la personne qui se tient près de moi. Me reposer. Enfin.

Que de nouveauté pour un seul homme. Je me glisse vers la cuisine jouant avec les roues de mon fauteuil, les faisant crisser sur le parquet.

_**(Radio, 10h15)**_

. . . À 9 h 58, cinquante-six minutes après avoir été atteinte, la tour Sud du World Trade Center, s'est effondrée. . .

_**(Edward)**_

Ma joie s'estompe et s'achève dans la crainte, quand je rentre dans la cuisine, moi qui m'attendais à trouver Bella s'afférant aux fourneaux, je la retrouve muette et statufiée, prés du comptoir.

Elle me regarde avec stupeur, je regarde mon fauteuil, sans comprendre et ne remarque rien d'étonnant. Je relève les yeux, elle paraissait sous le choc.

- Bella, tout va bien.

- Ed. . .Edward. . .

Je remarquais les larmes dans ses yeux. Son visage est figé dans un masque d'horreur et de terreur.

- Bella vous m'inquiétait.

Elle regarde la télévision, me montrant l'écran du bout du doigt. Le son est coupé.

Au départ je ne vois rien, seulement un film catastrophe, encore un, me fis-je comme réflexion.

Je vois des flammes, des gens en état de chocs (eux aussi, normal, c'est le scénario qui veut ça).

Je me demande ce qui peut mettre dans cet état tant de monde, et quel est le but de tout ça. Mais surtout, pourquoi Bella est elle si réceptive à cette histoire.

Je me retourne une nouvelle fois vers Bella, qui est silencieuse, elle pleure. Je m'approche d'elle.

Elle me prend par surprise quand, elle glisse lentement au sol, et je la récupère sur mes jambes, la maintenant contre moi pour qu'elle ne chute pas. Je prends la télécommande qu'elle sert dans la main et remet le son qu'elle avait coupé.

« . . . Notre pays vient d'être toucher de la plus abjecte des façons, je n'ai pas les mots pour traduire ma stupeur et la colère qui m'habite . . . Les images que nous vous diffusons ont eu lieu, il y a quelques instants . . . Des milliers de victimes. . . Nous ne savons pas quel est le nombre de mort, ni combien de survivant. . . »

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite l'ampleur de ce qui me fait face, je zappe d'une chaine à l'autre. Des images de morts, des avions qui s'écrasent. La chute de monuments de notre pays. Les flammes. Les corps qui tombent des tours jumelles. La poussière qui envahie les rues de New York.

Mes larmes accompagnent maintenant celles de Bella, que je maintiens sur mes jambes avec plus de détermination, pour qu'elle ne glisse pas. Pour garder le contact avec quelqu'un qui voit ce que je vois, qui ressent ce que je ressens.

Son visage est dans mon cou. Ma peau est humide de ses larmes et son souffle me fait frissonner, mais je ne réagis pas, je ne le peux pas.

Je n'ai pas réalise de suite, que les images n'étaient pas celles d'un film, mais le constat est là. Mon pays vient d'être lourdement touché. L'inviolable a été violé. Un attentat a été proféré contre la nation américaine.

Impossible, tout bonnement I M P O S S I B L E.

_**(Radio, 11h)**_

. . . À 10 h 28, trente minutes après la tour Sud, la seconde tour du World Trade Center s'est effondrée. . .

_**(Edward)**_

Je suis sous le choc. Le téléphone sonne dans la cuisine, mais je ne peux pas y répondre. Je ne veux pas y répondre. Un nuage de poussière à envie l'écran du téléviseur.

Je ne tiens plus, je tremble à la vue du sang sur les trottoirs, des corps sous les décombres. Je ne sais pas depuis quand nous sommes dans cette position. Je me laisse glisser au bas du fauteuil roulant, et maintient Bella dans mes bras. Elle ne fait plus de bruit, mais je sens ses épaules et le reste de son corps tressautaient dans mes bras.

À ce moment, quand j'y repense, je me suis dis que nous étions tous mort où que nous allions tous mourir. Je ne pensais pas possible que notre pays puisse vivre ça, subir ça. On est la première puissance mondiale. Mon cul, on est rien. Seulement des hommes et des femmes.

Bella était dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Disons plus simplement que j'appréciais le contact de son nez dans mon cou.

Je ne voulais pas mettre un terme à notre étreinte, même si je savais que le moment été mal choisi pour évoquer ma pseudo attirance pour Bella.

Mon esprit ferma la porte sur cette possibilité, quand me revint en mémoire les évènements présents. J'avais éteint la télé, espérant par la même occasion que les sanglots de Bella se tarissent. Mais non.

Alors je laissais les images re-faires surface. Revoyant le premier avion qui touche et traverse la tour sud du World Trade Center. Le second, sur la tour nord. La chute des tours, l'une après l'autre, accompagné par la poussière qui court au travers des rues, comme un mur infranchissable, recouvrant tout sur son chemin.

Les symboles de grandeur de la grosse pomme sont à terre. Le seul moyen que nous aurons pour les revoir est dans les films dont-elles servaient de décor. « Ground zéro venait de naitre », mais nous ne le savions pas.

Moi qui croyais que le puis de mes larmes était à sec, je sens une nouvelle goutte d'eau se former au creux de mon œil et descendre lentement sur ma joue, mon menton, jusqu'à ma pomme d'Adam. Je pleure, de honte, de chagrin, je pleure de colère, de haine, tant de sentiments qui habitent ma pauvre carcasse. Moi qui croyais les avoir oubliés.

Je sais à cet instant, comme une révélation, que je ne pleure pas seulement pour tout ces êtres qui sont morts mais aussi pour ma vie perdue, pour tout ce que je ne pourrais pas faire pour venir en aide au secouriste et au famille des victimes. La réalité me fait face et je sais que face aux flammes, je ne pourrais pas faire le choix de me défenestrer ou de sauver quelqu'un. À cette idée, mes sanglots redoublent, mon corps est envahi de spasmes, je me balance d'avant en arrière. Mon fauteuil recule et je glisse au sol, de tout mon long. Je hoquette, j'ai du mal à respirer, mes larmes m'empêchent de voir ce qui m'entoure. J'ai perdu le contact avec la réalité, je deviens fou. Je perds l'esprit.

Puis on me touche la joue.

Je vous rassure, ce n'était pas la mienne et je sais que vous vous en doutiez.

Je me rends compte du monde qui m'entoure. Pas la télé où les images ont disparu, laissant place à un écran noir. Bella se tient devant moi. Je ne l'avais pas senti bougé et quitté mes jambes, normal en même temps me direz vous, je pourrais me faire dessus que je ne le sentirais pas, mais quand je la vis loin de moi, j'eus le sentiment d'être perdu. . . Je ne sais pas encore aujourd'hui comment expliquer ça.

Ses yeux dans les miens. Elle arborait un sourire timide. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'appuyer un peu plus ma joue sur sa main.

- Edward, murmure-t-elle.

Je me sens pris en faute, elle a pitié d'un pauvre infirme, quel idiot, d'avoir cru un instant qu'elle pourrait. . . Je me recule, tirant mon corps inerte et encombrant loin d'elle.

- Edward, veux tu que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

- On se dit « tu » maintenant?

Mais quel naze, merde, je regrette immédiatement mes paroles, mais je vois, qu'elle, les a bien entendu, et vu sa réaction, elle ne les prend pas bien du tout. « Tu m'étonnes, sale type ».

- Pardon monsieur « CULLEN », cela ne se reproduira plus, monsieur « Cullen » me crache t'elle au visage.

- Non, Bella, ce n'est « merde, merde et merde ». . . Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire . . . Bella. . .

- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur « cullen », j'ai bien compris où était ma place. Dois-je contacter quelqu'un.

- Pourquoi faire.

- Vous assistez monsieur.

- Mais vous, vous êtes là. . .

- Non monsieur, moi je parts.

Elle se redresse, et fait mine de partir. Non elle s'en va. Et moi comme le pauvre incapable que je suis, je la regarde. Sans bouger.

- Bella, s'il vous plait.

Elle m'ignore, elle range les instruments de cuisine. Je pense qu'elle est prête à partir, mais je me rends compte qu'elle fait les mêmes gestes, de manière . . . Répétitive.

- S'il te plait, Bella, je suis qu'un pauvre con arrogant, qui a cru que tu avais pitié du pauvre handicapé que je suis.

Elle arrête tout mouvement. Et se retourne. Brusquement. Elle est en colère, ça, c'est sûre. Elle me ferait presque peur.

- Désolé, Madame.

- Vous. . .

Elle souffle un grand coup. Elle a les joues toutes rouges et elle est encore plus jolie. Je lui souris.

- Ne me souris pas bêtement. Tu es un idiot. Tu crois que je suis le genre de fille à te juger sur les apparences, merde, tu sais qui est le père de Jake? Le chef de sa tribu ! Tu crois qu'il se lamente ou qu'on ne lui parle que parce qu'il est sur un fauteuil? Non Banane, il est intéressent et toi aussi. Idiot.

Je ne dis rien, elle me trouve intéressent, moi, eh bien, eh ben, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Euh, merci, je crois que c'est un compliment, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, oui, c'est ça, un . . . Compliment. Merci, Bella.

- Oh, c'est bon, ton humour à 2 balles, tu sais où tu peux te . . .

- Bella je crois que vous êtes en train de vous égarer.

Arrêt sur image, l'atmosphère pesante devient invivable, comme pris sur le fait, Bella laisse tomber au sol le saladier qu'elle avait en main.

Zut, ma mère! ! ! Et dire que la conversation avait pris une tournure intéressante.

Ma mère a l'air plus que mécontente. Je prends le temps d'expliquer la situation à Esmée, mais les évènements du jour ne permettent pas de voir le comique de celle-ci, alors Bella rentre chez elle en jurant à ma mère de sa venue le lendemain, et moi, heureux de savoir qu'elle reviendra me voir, je jure à ma mère de bien me comporter.

_**(Radio)**_

. . . Plusieurs milliers de personnes ont été blessées lors des attentats-suicides du 11 septembre . . . 2 995 personnes y ont trouvé la mort, dont 343 pompiers et 60 policiers new-yorkais, et les 19 pirates de l'air. . . Les attentats du 11 septembre 2001 ont été qualifiés le 17 octobre 2001 de crimes contre l'humanité par Mary Robinson, Haut-commissaire des Nations Unies aux droits de l'homme. . .

_**(Esmée)**_

- Carlisle . . . Oui j'ai entendu à la radio . . . Non je vais bien, mais je ne pouvais pas, garder pour moi, ce que je viens de voir . . . Edward . . . Non, il va bien . . . Carlisle, je crois qu'il a enfin décidé de « vivre ». . . Oui, mon chéri, oui. . .


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 6**_

L'histoire est mienne, les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.

Merci à vous de m'avoir soutenu, et encouragé. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de votre attente.

Bonne lecture.

_**(Edward)**_

Voilà un mois que Bella m'accompagne chaque jours dans les gestes qui vous paraissent simple, mais qui ne le sont pas pour moi.

Elle est revenu comme prévu le lendemain. Elle ne me parla pas de ce qui c'était passé entre nous. Nous prenions le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner ensemble, en regardant la télé, visionnant jours, après jours, l'avancer de la campagne de restauration et de réaménagement de Manhattan.

Elle était agréable, pleine d'humour, mais je savais qu'elle m'en voulais encore.

Après une tempête médiatique autour des attentats du 11 septembre, nous, américains, nous tentions de reprendre le dessus. Il est dur de se dire que tout va bien, après avoir vécu, même de loin, une telle horreur. Une psychose avait envahie le cœur de chacun de nous, nous laissant amère et craintif. Les médias y étaient pour beaucoup. Chaque jours, inlassablement les mêmes images, les mêmes pronostiques sur la possibilité d'une guerre imminente.

J'espère simplement qu'une vague de violence et de racisme ne va pas emporter notre nation. Le président a envoyé un message aux coupables, en réponses aux attentats et quelques jours plus tard, des soldats américains partaient pour défendre notre pays.

Mais voilà, des cons, il y en a partout et le coin en regorge. Jacob m'a raconté qu'un mec de Forks lui a demandé de retourner dans son pays, il a ris et lui a dis qu'il était Amérindien et que celui qui n'était pas à sa place de eux deux, ce n'était pas celui que l'on pourrait croire. L'autre a voulu en venir au mains, mais Jake est quelqu'un de pacifique même avec la taille d'un ours et l'apparence d'un bodybuilder. Cela c'est fini sur des mots d'oiseaux, pour le sale individu et le sourire de mon ami.

J'ai appris par Bella que l'un de ses anciens camarades de classe, un dénommé Mike Newton avait créer une communauté, ou quelque soit le nom qu'il donne à ce groupe, pour défendre la ville des étrangers. Forks est l'une des villes les plus calmes d'Amérique du Nord. Mais le monde tourne à l'envers, les gens ont peurs, et du coup, ça va mal, très mal.

Et pourtant, moi, je suis heureux de ma vie. Mon kiné Sam, un copain d'Emmet, m'a dit que mon corps se rétablissait et reprenait ses automatismes, venant de lui, je le prend « grave » au sérieux.

Justement, il arrive, et il ne me tardait que de ça, on est le 20 octobre 2001 et j'espère être en forme pour janvier, car en janvier, j'ai décidé de rendre visite à ma petite sœur, « I go to Paris, I go to Paris, I go to Paris, for the Fashion-WEEK, hiha ». Oups, un peu plus et on croirait entendre ma sœur.

Je sais, je m'emballe, je vous noie sous les informations, mais voilà, je suis heureux, heureux, pas comme avant ça c'est sur, car avant je vous les dis, je ne l'étais pas et je souhaite reprendre une vie « normale », aussi normale que possible pour un paraplégique.

Voulez vous que je vous raconte cette séance de torture pendant laquelle une chose improbable c'est produite et que je cache à ma famille. Avant ça je vous raconte comment c'est passé ma rencontre avec Samuel Uley. Sam, c'est un mec super et je peux dire que c'est un ami, ouais, je me suis fais un ami. Et on ne rigole pas.

_4 semaines plus tôt_

Avachis sur mon canapé, ayant délaissé mon fauteuil, on était samedi et le samedi, eh ben je m'ennuyais grave. Bella ne venait pas, mes parents partaient en week-end en amoureux (pas tout les week-end, mais ces jours là, si). Donc, j'étais seul comme une âme en peine. Je devenais grincheux. Surtout en pensant au dimanche qui allait suivre et qui serait identique au samedi de calvaire que je vivais.

J'en était là de mes réflexions quand je reçus un appel.

- Hey, frangin, comment va.

- Salut Em' et toi.

- Ben, j'arrive dans 3 minutes et j'espère que tu es fringué car je viens avec du monde et je ne veux pas que tu me fasses honte.

- Fais chier, j'étais bien et tu te ramène . . .

- Me la joue pas à l'envers, on sait tout les deux que tu t'ennuie à mourir et moi, je te propose d'améliorer ton samedi.

- Ah, ouais!

- Yes men, et tu utiliseras ton temps à de meilleurs choses, c'est juré.

- si tu le dis.

- Eh, Ed.

- Mmmmh.

- Tu aurais pu mettre un fute.

- Hein?

Alors que je tourne la tête en tout sens, je vois la face de mon frère apparaitre devant moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Un mec, battit comme Jacob est à coté de lui, affublé du même sourire moqueur.

- Hey, qu'Est-ce tu fous là.

- Je t'ai dis 3 minutes, petit frère.

Je le regarde, faussement en colère. Lui ignore mon manque de politesse et continus, comme si de rien été, à faire les présentations.

- Sam, je te présente, Edward, mon petit frère adoré, et toi, la tête de nœud, je te présente un de mes meilleurs amis, Sam. Il est kinésithérapeute, et je lui ai demandé de te remettre en forme.

- Enchanté Edward.

- Mais je ne veux pas d'un kiné.

- Ed, tu ne veux rien.

- Exact.

- Ben, nous, ta famille, on veut une seule chose.

- Ah oui et laquelle.

- Retrouver un frère, un fils, et pour certain, un ami.

- Mais . . .

- Pas de mais, merde Ed, c'est pour les parents et même pour Rose et la frangine que je ne t'ai rien dis jusque là, mais tu es lourd et tu es un sale con. Oui, tu es en fauteuil, oui, les médecins t'ont dit qu'il y avait peu de chances que tu remarches, voir aucunes, mais merde, tu es en vie, vas-tu te laisser mourir ou pire te transformer en une loque humaine, simplement parce que tu crois que tu n'es plus rien. Je te propose un deal, un seul.

- Tu me gonfles.

- Edward, reste poli, ne deviens pas plus con que ce que tu as été jusqu'à présent et écoute: je veux que tu écoute Sam, que tu suives ses conseils et que tu essaye.

- En 3 à 4 mois Edward, intervint Sam, je peux te promettre que tu seras à quoi t'en tenir, et je te laisserais tranquille, mec.

- Voilà le deal frérot, tu laisse Sam te remettre en forme. Si, au bout de ces 4 mois, rien ne s'améliore, je te laisserais vivre la vie que tu veux, mais pendant tout ce temps, tu écouteras et tu suivras à la lettre tout les conseils de Sam.

Je les regarde. Ils sont sérieux, et moi je suis ébahi. Emmett, le macho, celui qui fait le dur en permanence, se tient devant moi, la larme à l'œil. Mon frère est là, devant moi, et je vois à son expression qu'il a peur, peur que je refuse, peur que je ne réussisse pas. Il est inquiet pour moi, il se sent coupable. - Je ne veux pas essayer, si ça ne marche pas, je ne sais pas si je le supporterais, Em, s'te plait, ne me force pas.

- Ed.

- Edward, me dit Sam, si tu n'essaye pas, toute ta vie tu te demanderas « et si ». Mon gars, je sais que pour toi je ne suis rien, mais crois moi, si tu continus comme ça, tu perdras le peu d'estime que tu as pour toi.

- Ed, Sam sait de quoi il parle.

Il se détourne de moi, lance un regard à son ami, qui lui, baisse la tête. Je vois les muscles de sa mâchoires, tendus sous la peau de son visage. Puis il redresse la tête, faisant un signe d'acquiescement à mon frère.

- Ecoute.

Contre toute attente, ce n'est pas mon frère qui prit la parole, mais son ami. Il pris un air grave et le ton qu'il employa fut le même.

- Il y a dans la vie de chacun des moments difficiles. Je ne vais pas te dire que ce que tu vis est sans importance, où que tout va s'arranger rapidement mais il faut que tu saches que je comprends ce que tu ressens.

- Ah oui, lui dis-je septique.

- Oui Edward. Comme toi, j'ai eu un accident, mais au lieu de perdre l'usage de mes jambes, on me les a coupé.

Mêlant le geste à la parole, il leva lentement les bas de son jeans, dévoilant des prothèses en aluminium.

- Il y a maintenant 4 ans, j'ai eu un accident. Mes jambes sont restées coincé sous un échafaudage. Je bossais à Sydney, dans le bâtiment, pour payer mes études de kiné. Je passais en dessous de celui-ci, à la fin de ma journée de travail, quand l'un des gars qui n'avaient pas mis sa sangle de sécurité est tombé. Il s'est accroché comme un pauvre diable à la structure en métal. Mais par-malheur, sous le choc, l'échafaudage s'est plié, puis renversé, entrainant avec lui, tout les hommes qu'y étaient, ainsi que le matériel. Moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y échapper. En quelques secondes, tout a basculé, et je savais que rien ne serait plus paareil. Les secours ont mis 5 heures à m'extraire de l'amas des décombres. Malheureusement, mes jambes ont été sectionnées.

Je le regardais, il avait parlé d'un air froid, mais je sentais l'émotion qui le submergeait.

- Merci, Sam.

Je regardais mon frère. Nous avions parlé en même temps, d'une seule voix. Puis le silence.

- Dis moi Sam, quand Est-ce qu'on se met au boulot.

_(Fin du flash back)_

Voilà, c'est comme ça que j'ai décidé de me sortir les doigts du c- et que je me suis pris à croire que . . . Peut être, quel que soit le temps qu'il faudra, je pourrais . . . J'ose pas le dire, mais vous m'avez compris.

Donc je reprends. Je vous disais au début de ce chapitre, que j'allais vous raconter cette fameuse journée qui me rend joyeux.

_(Flash back)_

Je m'étais levé, une boule au ventre à l'idée de devoir faire des exercices de forçat avec Sam. Je pensais abandonner malgré la promesse faite à mon frère, et malgré ce que je savais de la vie de mon bourreau. Mais oui, j'en rajoute pas, c'est un bourreau de travail.

Je ne vois aucun progrès et lui me fait bossé comme un dérater.

Alors que je me plains intérieurement des prochaines misères qui m'attendent, je me lève, m'habille et me rends dans ma salle de sport, pour faire quelques étirements. J'enclenchais la radio, montant le son quasiment à fond. Une musique pop se fit entendre, parfaite pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Au bout de trente minutes, j'étais en sueur et déjà fatigué.

- Eh, Ed, en forme à ce que je vois.

- Salut Sam.

- je me suis permis de rentrer car avec la musique que tu écoutes, je n'obtenais pas de réponses.

- T'as bien fait.

- T'as une petite mine.

- Non, non, c'est juste . . . Que

- Que tu vois pas de résultats et que tu te dis que ça sert à rien.

- Oui, exactement.

- Ed, c'est à toi de voir.

- Je . . .

- Je te propose de commencer cette séance immédiatement, pour ne pas perdre le bénéfice de ton échauffement. Tu sais mec, il y a que quelques semaines que nous avons commencé, il faut du temps.

- Je sais, mais . . .

- Ed, on passe tous par des phases où on veut baisser les bras. Il faut juste avoir la force de garder le cap, de garder la foi.

- C'est facile à dire.

- Oh ça, petit gars, je le sais, et tu sais que je ne raconte pas des conneries pour te vendre un truc.

- Oui Sam, je sais.

- Moi aussi je suis passé par là et je t'avoue que je pense pas que j'aurais fais différemment, surtout quand je vois ce que j'ai gagné.

Je le regarde. Je sais qu'il ne me mens pas. Ce mec a subit pas moins de 13 opérations, dont 2 le jour de son accident. Il a vécu quasiment 1 an dans un fauteuil, alternant les prothèses ratées et les faux espoirs de remarcher. Son rêve, qu'un jour, on invente des prothèses en carbone, car celles qu'il a, un mélange alu et fer, pèsent une tonne, comme il me dit.

- Tu sais Ed, pendant 2 semaines je sais pas si je pourrais venir.

- Pourquoi, je te fatigue déjà?

- Non mon pote, je dois essayé de nouvelles prothèses.

- Ah oui, c'est bien?

- Tu parles, elles seront faites dans un mélange d'alu et de résine.

- Plus légères alors.

- Oui, mais les médecins ont peurs qu'avec mon gabarit, les jonctions plastique/ métal se fragilisent trop rapidement.

- Ben le mieux, c'est d'essayer mon gars.

- c'est pour ça que je ne serais pas là.

- Aller, on y va.

La séance avait commencé sur un évènement joyeux, mais au bout de deux heures de tortures, entre flexions, pompes et lever de poids, j'en avait plein le dos. Je soufflais comme un bœuf, le front et le tee-shirt plein de sueur.

- Allé Eddy, un dernier effort.

- Je voudrais t'y voir.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ma colère était montée d'un cran supplémentaire. Et avant que je n'ai le temps de réfléchir aux mots qui sortirent de mes lèvres, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

- Ça fait chier. Tu m'emmerdes.

De même que les gestes allèrent au-delà de toutes méchancetés ou volontés de blesser. Et donc, de colère, me voilà en train de jeter les altères que je tenais au sol, ou presque.

Par colère, j'en oubliais mon état, et me tournais vers la source de mon mécontentement. J'étais à bout, à bout de tout. De cet accident de merde, de mon handicap, de ma famille trop patiente, de mes amis trop présent, de Bella que je rêvais de prendre dans mes bras, et surtout de Sam, oui, de Sam. Parce qu'il est dur, car il veut mon bien. Qu'il est confiant, la où moi je suis mort de peur. Je hais le fais qu'il croit en un futur possible pour moi. Et c'est pour ça que je suis en colère. J'ai la haine. Une haine immense qui m'a fait lancé mes altères en travers de la salle de sport, frôlant de peu l'une des jambes de Sam. Je suis au bord des larmes. J'avoue ma défaite. Je ne suis rien, rien de rien et même moins.

Perdu dans le chagrin qui nourrie mes pensées, je ne fais attention à rien de ce qui m'entoure, je pleure et les larmes coulent sur mes genoux . . . et je ne les vois pas . . . je sens simplement leur présence sur mes joues.

Au début, je ne fais attention à rien d'autre qu'à la colère qui continue à enfler et qui me submerge complètement, prenant de plus en plus de force. Puis n'ayant aucunes réponses de la part de Sam, je lève la tête vers lui et je le vois me sourire. J'ai envie de lui hurler dessus, quand mes yeux se posent sur mes jambes. Au départ rien ne me choque, ou du moins si, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, si je peux me permettre. Puis, reprenant contact avec le réel, je regarde mon pied droit.

- Ed, tu as bougé le pied, tu as bougé ton pied, merde mec, tu peux bouger.

Je le regarde, je me mets à rire, les larmes, puis encore les rires. Eh les gens, j'ai bougé. Oui, moi, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, je viens de bouger mon pied droit. Alléluia.

Eh oui, je vous les dis, ce gars est génial.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 7

L'histoire est mienne, les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.

Merci du soutien et des nombreuses visites que mon histoire obtient. Que vous soyez inscrit ou anonyme, merci de suivre les réflexions de notre cher Edward.

Comme vous l'avez vu j'ai inclus dans un chapitre le point de vue d'autre personnage, en commençant avec Esmée. Je pense que cela continuera, sans savoir s'il y en aura dans ce chapitre, car je l'écris au fil de mes pensées et de mon imagination.

Si vous trouvez que ce n'est pas bien (manque de cohérence, d'animation. . .) n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

(Edward)

Je me rends compte que le chapitre précédent, je n'ai pas pensé à vous dire de quoi étaient faites mes journées depuis que Sam s'occupe de moi. Et bien c'est simple.

Bella arrive entre 7h et 7h15. Elle prépare notre petit déjeuner, après être venu me dire bonjour et pendant que je me lève, elle met la table.

Avant même qu'elle ne vienne me voir pour me dire que c'est prêt, elle met de la musique en route, la radio, le câble sur une chaine musicale, et parfois un de mes CD, alors je sais que je n'ai plus qu'à la rejoindre pour qu'une nouvelle journée débute. Une merveilleuse journée de plus, auprès de la femme la plus belle, la plus agréable que je connaisse. Toujours d'humeur joyeuse. Mais malheur à moi, toujours très professionnelle. Moi, je ne suis plus du tout sur cet optique là, je ne me sens pas comme un client, et je pense que l'on pourrait être amis. Oui, de très bons amis.

Bon je reprends, je m'éparpille si souvent en ce moment, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Donc, Bella arrive, on déjeune, puis elle m'aide à me mettre dans la baignoire, mais souvent elle me regarde, faisant attention que rien ne m'arrive, mais elle me laisse faire seul. Je me lave et elle m'aide pour le dos et les jambes. Ce qui est étrange, c'est quand elle m'aide pour me raser, ou qu'elle coupe les ongles de mes pieds. Elle, c'est son travail. Mais moi, je me sens comme un enfant et c'Est-ce qui me motive pour redoubler d'efforts avec Sam. Comment voulez vous qu'elle me voit comme un homme, comme quelqu'un d'attirant voir même de sexy, si elle me coupe les ongles des pieds. Ça vous fait rire. Ben, pas moi. En plus je ne peux en parler à personne. Pourquoi? Parce qu'en dehors d'elle, je n'aime pas m'étendre sur ma vie et en dehors de vous je me demande si je pourrais dire ça à quelqu'un d'autre. Non. Non hors de questions de me ramasser encore une fois. On se foutrait de moi. Emmett rirait, c'est certain. Alice voudrait jouer les entremetteuses, ma mère sauterait de joie, alors que rien n'est fait et Carlisle me dirait qu'il est heureux pour moi.

Il y a bien Jake, mais voilà, Bella, c'est « The » premier amour de sa vie. Jazz est coincé en mer et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis quinze jours. Sam. Oui peut être, après tout, il est le plus . . . Proche de moi, de la situation que je suis en train de vivre. Il a vécu quelque chose de similaire. Il est marié avec Emily, une très jolie fille. Bon c'est vraie que si on ne sait pas pour ses jambes, il est musclé, beau sans doute. Ouais, si je dois en parler à quelqu'un, c'est à lui, mais j'ai peur de le blesser. C'est vrai si vous y réfléchissez il n'a plus de pieds, donc plus d'ongles à couper, et je pense qu'à ma place il se foutrait d'avoir l'air con car au moins, il pourrait les voir pousser. Oui, définitivement, je ne peux en parler à personne. Sauf vous.

Après ma toilette, je m'habille et Bella fait du rangement. Elle fait mon lit, envoie une machine et on va sur la terrasse quand le temps le permet ou on joue à des jeux, on lit, on regarde la télé. On s'occupe de n'importe quelle façon jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à réparer le repas. Je l'aide quand je peux ou je la regarde simplement, en lui faisant la conversation. À 15h, elle part et Sam prend le relais. Le matin en dehors de mes parents qui viennent me voir, je suis toujours seul avec Bella. Je sais que pour vous, cela peut être absurde, mais c'Est-ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une vie de couple. Sauf que ma moitié me quitte 16 heures par jours, et que je préfèrerais qu'elle soit là jours et nuits.

De 16h à 19h, je souffre mille douleurs pour retrouver l'usage de mes jambes. Et depuis quelques jours avec mon coach, on met les bouchées doubles car novembre arrive et je veux pouvoir me tenir debout. Aujourd'hui, j'essaye seul, sans que Sam me tienne, rien qu'à la force de mes bras. Et j'y arriverais, je le veux, même un pas, ou deux, mais que j'aperçoive le début d'une possibilité, un espoir de reprendre une vie normal.

Il y a quelques jours mon père m'a fait passer une batterie de tests. Radios, scanner, IRM. Pour voir si ma moelle épinière était entière et intacte. Lors de mon accident elle semblait lésée. Mais non, mon corps a eu de la chance, moi aussi par la même occasion et il n'y a pas de raison d'après lui de perdre espoir. Je ne lui ai pas dis que j'avais réussie à bouger. Et avec Sam depuis, je marche en étant maintenue à une poulie et « confortablement » installé dans un harnais de sécurité.

Mes parent ne rentrent à la maison, habituellement pas avant 19h/ 19h30. Ma mère a toujours des petits plats maisons. J'aime manger avec eux mais parfois, être seul me plait bien. Puis avec ce que je leur cache, je suis sûre que ma mère le devinerait simplement à ma façon de manger ou de sourire. Alors je leur sers du « je suis fatigué », « j'ai pas faim », « j'ai déjà mangé ». Mais il y a des soirs où je ne peux échapper à un repas en famille. Quand ma mère a décidé que je ne mangerais pas seule, elle me force la main de la manière la plus fourbe mais typiquement maternelle, en me faisant du chantage affectif. « Mais, je croyais que tu mangerais avec nous » une larme à l'œil. « Mais ton frère vient à la maison, il ne comprendra pas que tu ne sois pas là »

Ah, ma mère est une pro en la matière et je sais maintenant de qui tiens ma petite Alice.

Mes journées sont toutes identiques, mais rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de me coucher en me disant qu'à mon réveil, Bella sera là. Un vrai . . . Pfiou, je vous l'ai dis, je deviens romantique.

* * *

_**(Alice)**_

_- Bonjour mamannnnnn! _

_- Alice, oh Alice, comment vas-tu ma chérie._

_- Écoute-moi maman._

_- Oui, mon ange, je t'écoute._

_- Je pense pouvoir être là pour Noël. . ._

_- Oh Aliiiiiiiiiiiice._

_- M'an, tu vas me rentre sourde._

_- Mais je suis heureuse ma puce._

Je ne sais pas comment rester calme, mais je sais qu'Esmée est une mère exubérante. Je n'ai pas le temps de parler, que j'entends ma mère qui appelle Carlisle.

_- Non, maman, je n'ai pas le temps_

_- Oh ma puce, c'est toi, tu ne nous as pas fais l'honneur d'un appel depuis si . . ._

_- Papa, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Je bosse 20 h par jours, je suis crevée, mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle._

_- Laquelle ma fille._

_- Je serais là pour Noël, mais pas un mot, vous gardez ça pour vous, tout les deux. Ok Carlisle!_

_- Ok chérie. Je t'embrasse, je t'aime ma puce, je te passe ta mère._

_- M'an._

_- Oui, je sais, t'as pas le temps, je t'aime, je t'aime, prends soins de toi._

_- Idem, mom._

Et voilà, une bonne chose de faite, et demain c'est au tour de . . .

Bip, Bip, Bip. . .

Et merde, même pas le temps de manger.

* * *

_**(Edward)**_

La voilà, elle est belle, mais elle ne me regarde pas. Je n'ose parler à personne de ce que je ressens. Je hais mes faiblesses, physique et émotionnel. Mon corps réagis à son approche, et je ne peux lui cacher mes humeurs. Dans le cas où mon sexe se tend à sa vue, je lui dis que je souhaite me débrouiller seul. La première fois que cela c'est produit, je lui ai parlé avec haine. Comme prévu, elle le prit mal, mais cette haine n'était pas dirigé contre elle, vous vous en douter.

Mais toujours égale à elle-même, elle ne montra, après ça, aucuns mouvements d'humeurs qui ne trahissaient ses émotions.

Voilà pourquoi, quand sa main s'égara près de ma cuisse, alors qu'elle m'aidait à me relever de la baignoire, je ne pus m'empêchais de sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux tombant sur mon visage. Un parfum de freesia empli mes narines, faisant sombrer mon esprit dans une béatitude mêlant légèreté et rêve. Puis de laisser mes lèvres se posaient sur sa bouche. Sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres. Mes lèvres forçaient le passage des siennes. Ma langue caressant ses dents. Elle arrêta de bouger. Puis lentement, je la sens écarter les dents, me laissant le passage vers sa langue. Elle était douce et chaude. Son corps trembla. Sa main toujours sur ma cuisse se crispa. Mais jamais, tout le long des quelques secondes que dura mon baiser, notre baiser, elle ne me repoussa. Et pour moi, ce fût le plus bel instant de ma vie, le plus érotique et le plus étrange de mon existence, d'avant et après mon accident. J'étais à sa merci. Notre contact pris fin, sans que je ne puisse me souvenir lequel de nous deux pris l'initiative d'y mettre un terme. Peut être simplement par manque d'oxygène.

Je suis sûre que c'est à ce moment là, que je me suis rendu compte avec certitude que je l'aimais.

J'avoue, avec regret que je suis amoureux de mademoiselle Isabella Swan. À regret car je vais souffrir de mon premier chagrin d'amour. Les sentiments à sens unique ne font pas bon ménage.

Elle me releva, m'entourant d'une large serviette de bain, je m'habillais seul, sans jamais la regarder une seule fois.

Elle est partie, après m'avoir laissé dans la cuisine. Je ne sais pas quand je la reverrai et si je la reverrai. Demain elle ne sera pas là, elle est en week-end. Elle est de repos et ne travaillera pas. Comme j'aimerais qu'elle ne me traite plus comme un de ses patients.

Je ferme la porte de ma chambre et me glisse jusqu'à la baie vitrée qui surplombe la forêt.

Je t'aime Bella


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 8**

_Un nouveau chapitre, avec une évolution dans la vie de notre cher Edward, mais Est-ce qu'elle sera positive ou négative, de bonne ou de mauvais augures, je vous propose de lire la suite pour le savoir._

_Les personnages sont toujours ceux Stephenie Meyer, le manque d'imagination, vient de moi, tout comme les fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe._

_Bonne lecture._

_(Edward)_

_Voilà, un week-end de plus à m'emmerder, c'est le bon terme. Juré. Vous savez, il n'y a rien de plus chiant que d'être seul quand on voudrait parler à quelqu'un. Ou bien d'être obliger de supporter un repas de famille quand on a vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie._

_Vous vous doutez vu l'humeur que j'affiche, qu'aujourd'hui est l'un de ces fameux jours où on préfèrerait rester au lit. Mais connaissant ma famille, ce ne sera pas une des options que l'on me proposera._

_Je me lève sans conviction et me met dans mon fauteuil. Je suis en caleçon. Je n'ai pas envie de me dépêcher. Qu'ils arrivent de suite ou pas, je sais que Rose va s'occupé de tout et Emmet se vautrait sur le canapé en attendant les résultats sportifs. _

_Mes idées s'éloignent de se futur proche pour retomber dans un passé ressent, celui du baiser que j'ai partagé avec Bella._

_Quand je repense au baiser que nous avons échangé, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. C'était il y a 1 semaine. Les jours sont passés sans que rien ne m'indique qu'il y ait une amélioration quelle soit physique ou pas, dans mon histoire avec Bella. Cette fameuse histoire, si je m'écoutais, serait physique, très physique. Oui, très, très, très . . . ouhhh, mon petit Ed', il faut que tu te calme. _

_Il y a maintenant 2 mois, le 10 septembre, Bella devenait mon aide soignante à domicile, mais malheureusement pour moi, pas à temps plein._

_Je me rends compte que le temps s'écoule et que j'apprécie de plus en plus la compagnie de cette fille. Oui je sais je l'aime, je vous l'ai déjà dis, alors cela dois être normal. Mais les heures sans elle sont de plus en plus dures à gérer. Et avec le repas imposé par ma mère, je sens que mes nerfs ne vont pas y résister. _

_Vous voulez savoir ce qu'elle a concocté? Eh bien un repas avec seulement Rose, Emmet et moi. Pourquoi, me direz-vous? Pour que je ne sois pas seul. Si j'avais refusé (j'informe les petits intéressants au passage) elle refusait de se rendre au concert de son groupe préféré, dont les billets fort couteux avaient été acquis par mon père avec beaucoup de difficultés, car elle ne laisserait pas son bébé tout seul, jamais, alors qu'elle s'amuserait, surtout si elle s'amusait et qu'elle pensait que moi non. _

_Le bébé, au passage, c'est moi, bien sure, je l'indique à tout ceux qui ne l'avait pas compris. _

_Je suis encore une fois en face de la baie vitrée de ma chambre. Et encore une fois je pense à Bella, j'ai rêvé d'elle, j'ai envie d'elle. Voilà ma vie tourne autour de mon envie de sexe et de bien plus avec Bella, et ma famille qui me voit comme un môme. J'ai l'impression d'être un ados de 13 ans, amoureux de la voisine. Dans pas longtemps je suis certain que ma voix va muer. Ouais je sais: MDR. _

_Vous, peut être, mais pas moi, non, décidément, aujourd'hui, comme dirait mon frère, je suis en mode gonzesse indisposée. Pas d'affolement mesdames, je n'ai pas dis que je le pensais. Enfin parfois, qu'en même . . . J'ai vu Al' faire des trucs. . Bizarres._

_Je suis si bien avec Bella, que je ne cherche plus la compagnie de mes amis ou de ma famille. Seulement l'envie d'être avec elle. Voir ses joues rosirent, ses yeux se plisser de concentration, sa lèvre qu'elle mordille quand elle est mal à l'aise. Aujourd'hui, plus qu'un autre jour, j'ai envie de la voir, mais c'est impossible car c'est le week-end, que le samedi et le dimanche elle n'est pas là, et qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle devait faire quelque chose d'important._

_On est dimanche, mon frère va arriver avec sa femme, et ils vont passés tout leur temps à se bécoter pendant que je ferais semblant de ne rien voir. Ensuite Jacob doit venir avec Leah et hop, deuxième round. Au troisième je serais ko, quand ma mère rentrera avec mon père et qu'elle me racontera comme c'était merveilleux, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu manquer, ça . . . Pour-rien-au-monde . . ._

_Je secoue la tête de dépit et mes pensées retournent immédiatement vers Bella. Mon corps réagis au seul souvenir de sa main sur mon torse. De ses doigts sur ma cuisse. Mon souffle se fait court et je me sens à l'étroit dans mon caleçon. Je soupire, mais encore une fois je souris._

_- Tu vas devoir te finir seul, Cullen, me dis-je à moi-même._

_Je me détourne de la forêt en actionnant les roues de mon fauteuil quand mes yeux tombent sur une paire de basket en toile. Je ne sais plus où me mettre, la bosse de mon shorty n'est pas mal à l'aise et enfle un peu plus. Je lâche le premier mot qui me vient en bouche._

_- Merde!_

_- Bonjour, Edward._

_Elle est là. Ma muse vivante. Le fantasme de mes nuits érotiques. Elle se tient devant moi et à la couleur de ses joues je sais qu'elle a aperçu la protubérance que cache mal mon unique vêtement. _

_La voix de mon frère, venant du rez-de-chaussée, nous sort de notre transe._

_- Tu branle quoi Bella?_

_- Je . . . Je . . ._

_- Quoi?_

_- Edward a . . . euh . . . Une, un . . ._

_- Ta gueule Em'_

_- Salut frérot, j'ai cru que tu dormais._

_- J'aurais préféré, murmurai-je._

_- Quoi? Me demande mon frère._

_- Rien, je me prépare et j'arrive._

_- Ok edichounnet._

_- La ferme Em'_

_J'entends mon frère rire, au moins, il ne monte pas. Je regarde à nouveau Bella. Elle a détourné les yeux, et se mord avec entrain la lèvre inférieure._

_- Je suis désolé Bella._

_- Je . . . Euh, non, non, c'est moi, j'aurais dû te prévenir, je . . ._

_- Non, Bella. Je suis désolé que tu ais assisté à mes humeurs matinales._

_- Oh, non, non, c'est bien, enfin non. _

_Elle se tait et me regarde droit dans les yeux, elle me sourit et reprend avec maladresse._

_- C'n'est pas grave, c'est positif dans ton état._

_Je me prends une claque en plein visage. Voilà que tous mes espoirs tombent à l'eau, en même temps que mon caporal qui n'est plus au garde à vous._

_- Ouais, dans mon état, dis-je tristement._

_- Oh, désolée, je ne voulais pas te laisser penser que . . ._

_- Mais non tu ne voulais pas que le pauvre infirme que je suis, prenne pas mal le fait qu'il est une érection, et surtout que tu trouves ça très bien. Je suis vraiment con._

_- Je ne voulais pas dire ça Edward, pas dans ces termes . . ._

_- Pas le coup de la pitié, je t'en pris. Je viens de me taper la honte devant la seule femme que je vois, en dehors de ma mère, de ma belle sœur et de la copine de mon meilleur pote. Alors je t'en pris n'en dis pas plus._

_- Mais non . . ._

_- Je sais, mais la vois tu je suis assez humilié sans que tu es à rajouter quoi que ce soit sur ma condition de pauvre handicapé, un de plus, dans la vie de la femme que je désire le plus au monde._

_Je sais que je suis allé trop loin, mais c'est trop tard, je l'ai dis. Elle recule d'un pas, les yeux brillant._

_- Non Edward, me dit-elle, jamais je ne te considèrerais comme ça._

_Elle a les larmes aux yeux et moi je suis en colère, mais au moins je ne bande plus. J'ai honte de ce que je viens lui dire, je pousse sur mes roues et me dirige vers la salle de bains._

_- Attends._

_Elle a posé sa main sur mon épaule, je tremble. _

_- Je me débrouillerais seul, ne t'en fais pas pour moi._

_Elle ne retire pas sa main mais je la sens frissonner._

_- Non Edward, je dois te parler._

_- Là, tu vois, je souhaite qu'une seule chose, c'est retrouver un peu de dignité, mais seulement si tu me le permets, bien sûr. _

_- Edward, s'il te plait._

_- Justement, ça ne me plait pas de parler, je souhaiterais pouvoir passer une tenue dans laquelle je me sente moins exposé, tu permets?_

_- Si tu le prends comme ça._

_Elle retire sa main, se détourne. J'ai vu ses larmes. Puis je me souviens qu'elle ne travaille pas ce jour là, elle avait quelque chose de très important à faire m'avait elle pourtant dit. Ma curiosité est piquée et je la retiens par la main._

_- Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui, pourquoi es-tu là?_

_- Oui, en effet je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, dit-elle en me tournant toujours le dos. Je voulais juste te dire que . . . Mais là tu m'as coupé toute envie de te parler._

_Je change de destination et pivote vers elle. Je suis juste derrière elle, je vois ses épaules se baissaient et je l'entends soufflait à grand bruit. Elle tente de garder son calme, ou du moins ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus._

_- Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave chez toi, ou . . . À quelqu'un à qui tu tiens? Un chat? Un ami? Ton nounours? Ton journal intime peut être?_

_- Non, dit-elle._

_Dommage pour ma tentative d'humour. Elle se tourne vers moi, les larmes pleins les yeux. Et merde, encore une fois mon égo n'avait pas manqué sa cible et je comptais une victime supplémentaire à ma mauvaise humeur. Mon cœur se serre à la vue de son visage défait. _

_- Bella, je te disais ça . . . pour rire, qu'y a-t-il?_

_- Rien, j'ai eu tort de venir._

_Elle fait un geste pour s'éloigner de moi. Je suis si proche d'elle, que je n'ai cas tendre la main pour la toucher, et avant même de m'en apercevoir, c'Est-ce que je fais._

_- Attends._

_- NON!_

_- Ok, tu as raison, je me suis comporté comme un con, pardonne moi._

_Elle se tourne vers moi, ce n'est plus des larmes mais un torrent, elle pleure. Je sens que mon cœur est au bord de l'explosion. Pourquoi mesdames, les hommes ne supportent ils pas de voir une femme pleurait, c'est physique, on dépose les armes, et on ne sait plus de quoi on parlait, on a qu'une seule et unique envie: consoler la belle et la sauver de son chagrin. Pour moi, cela n'a pas manqué._

_J'aime cette femme et je refuse d'être la cause de sa peine. Ma main, qui est retombée sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil, est à quelques centimètres de la sienne, je lui touche les doigts, attendant qu'elle repousse mon geste avec colère mais non. Je vois sa main s'entrouvrir et j'y glisse la mienne. Nos mains s'enlacent, trouvant leur place avec facilité, comme si elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre._

_Je me sens bien, ce sentiment me submerge, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant cet instant et l'émotion est si forte que je ne peux plus retenir mon geste. Je suis si près d'elle que je n'ai pas à tendre complètement mon bras pour lui attraper la taille, alors je m'exécute. _

_En une seconde, elle est assise sur mes jambes, elle a la tête tournée, je ne vois pas ses yeux._

_- Bella, qu'y a-t-il?_

_- Je ne peux plus Edward . . ._

_- Tu ne peux plus . . . Quoi?_

_Elle tourne enfin les yeux vers moi. Ses prunelles sont chocolat, je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dis, et à ce moment là, c'est la plus belle couleur que je connaisse. Quand elle me fixe, lisant au travers de mes yeux verts les sentiments que j'ai pour elle, j'ai la certitude de voir les siens, identiques aux miens. Elle m'aime et je l'aime. Je l'attire contre moi et lui caresse la joue._

_- Je sais, c'est dur!_

_- Mmmmmh._

_- Que voulais-tu me dire._

_Je suis heureux, avec une tête d'idiot, sans doute vu ma tenue, mais idiot. Je passe mes bras autour d'elle, et lui caresse les cheveux. Je croise alors les yeux de ma belle sœur dans la cage d'ascenseur. Elle met un doigt devant ses lèvres, en signe de silence, puis elle me sourit et retourne en bas en silence._

_Je suis surpris par cet échange silencieux, si loin de la Rose froide et intimidante que je connais. Puis j'entends sa voix, celle de mon frère. La porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre et se referme, puis le silence . . . ou presque._

_Le souffle chaud de mon amour me ramène près d'elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, ou du moins comment on en est arrivé là, mais je sais que maintenant, je suis complet. Je tiens dans mes bras la seule chose qui met toujours manqué. Je tiens contre moi l'amour de ma vie. Cette certitude me fait sourire._

_Je prends ses jambes que je glisse par-dessus l'accoudoir de mon bolide, vérifiant qu'elle soit confortablement installée. Je mets les freins, en maintenant toujours ses genoux contre mon torse, à l'aide de mon coude. De ma main libérée, je prends son menton entre mon index et mon majeure et la force à me regarder. Quand ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens, j'avance mes lèvres et les pose sur les siennes._

_- Non Edward._

_J'approfondie mon baiser, espérant la réduire au silence. Au début passive, puis peu à peu à l'appel de ma langue sur la sienne, elle se redresse, encercle mon visage de ses mains et m'embrasse avec fougue. Je sens mon estomac s'emplir de mille papillons. Elle se remet debout, tout en maintenant le contact, un instant, puis je sens comme un vide. Ses lèvres ne couvrent plus les miennes. Elle se tient devant moi. Elle est accroupie._

_- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle._

_- Je t'aime._

_- Je ne te demande pas de . . . Quoi?_

_- Je t'aime._

_Elle est surprise, comme si ce que je lui dis est hors du commun, impensable._

_- Tu m'aimes._

_- Ouep._

_- Tu m'aimes._

_- Oui, depuis dès semaines, je crois même depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu._

_- Tu crois._

_- Bella, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça, je suis désolé si mes mots . . . ne Sont pas ceux que tu souhaitais entendre._

_Elle se remet à pleurer, je vous avoue qu'à cet instant je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais pu dire qui la mette dans cet état. J'avoue également, que ce n'était pas la réaction que j'attendais._

_- Si j'avais su que tu réagirais comme ça, je n'aurais rien dis. Tu peux me dire ce que tu as?_

_Elle se relève prestement et une fois complètement redressé, elle frappe sur sa cuisse et me lance._

_- Je t'aime, voilà ce qui se passe._

_- Oh et c'est plutôt bien dans mon état, non!_

_Elle me lance un regard noir, puis elle me sourit._

_- Oui mais pas professionnel Edward! Je ne peux plus travailler pour toi._

_- C'est marrant, c'est justement ce que je voulais te dire._

_Je lui souris, elle m'observe. Je la vois esquisser un sourire, elle rougit. Une merveille que la couleur de ses joues, de ses lèvres et de ses yeux._

_Vous savez quoi, incroyable, mais le sale gosse, le sale con que je suis en à la certitude à présent, je suis heureux comme jamais je ne l'ai été, oui, jamais._

_Je suis heureux, MERDE, je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Voilà qui calmera ma mère. Et mes potes. Et ma sœur. Aucun risque de changer mon frère. _

_Je ris à gorge déployer, Bella me regarde, elle a l'air aussi heureuse que je le suis. Elle retient mal un éclat de rire, elle tousse, s'étouffe. Puis le barrage lâche, elle se moque de moi et de la tenue que je porte, de la manière dont elle m'a découvert tout à l'heure, elle s'assoit au sol secouée de tremblement que son fou rire lui impose, mimant la bosse que j'avais à son arrivé et comble du comble, je l'entends répéter le petit conseil que je me donnais à cet instant là. « . . . Te finir tout seul. . . »_

_Moi pas rancunier, je la suis dans son délire et avouez, si demain vous tombiez sur un mec en érection qui vous déclare sa flamme, vous pourriez avoir des doutes sur sa sincérité? Non? Pfu, je ne vous crois pas._

_Menteuses. Menteuses. Ouh les Menteuses. Menteuses. Menteuses. Ouh les Menteuses. Ment . . . Bon je vous laisse, excusez moi, mais j'ai mieux à faire. Je vais voir ma chérie. Vrai. Je suis un con mais je suis heureux. Yes. _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 9**_

(Edward)

Me voilà dans de beaux draps. Je suis avec Bella, je vis les moments les plus intenses de ma vie et je n'ose en parler à personnes. Ok, Em' et Rosalie le savent, mais je sais qu'ils ne l'ont dit à personnes. Pour preuves, ma mère ne me harcèle pas pour que Bella vienne dîner à la maison et mon frère me lâche des allusions débiles à ce sujet.

La question que je me pose et qui me taraude à longueur de journée est: Comment le dire à mon meilleur pote?

Jacob était fou d'amour pour elle, quand il était gamin. Je sais qu'il est romantique et que toute sa vie il aura des sentiments pour elle. Je sais que ses sentiments amoureux se sont changés en quelque chose de plus fraternel, mais au fond, si j'étais à sa place, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais s'il sortait avec mon premier amour. Tanya est une pauvre fille, je pense que j'aurais de la peine pour lui. Elle ne pense qu'à l'argent et une personne est intéressante à partir de 7 chiffres sur son compte en banque, pas moins. C'Est-ce qui a sauvé mes amis. Moi je lui avais bien fait comprendre, que l'argent de mes parents n'était pas le mien. Le soir même nous n'étions plus ensemble. La preuve du peu d'intérêt qu'elle me porte résulte dans son manque de compassion total à mon égard. Depuis mon accident, aucunes nouvelles, ni signes de politesse. Enfin, ce n'est pas plus mal, je n'aurais eu aucuns moyens de me débarrasser d'elle. Puis maintenant, ayant la certitude d'avoir trouvé mon grand amour, je sais que je lui souhaiterais la même chose en retour. À Jacob, Tanya peut faire ce qu'elle veut je m'en fouts totalement.

Bon revenons à nos moutons. À la seconde où je vous parle, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre mais . . .

Malgré tout, je reste logique, cynique me direz vous, peut être, ou peut être pas, je sais simplement que nous ne vivons pas dans un monde où tout est rose.

J'aime Bella, c'est une certitude. Mais je sais que la perte de mon amitié avec Jacob m'ébranlerait au même titre qu'une rupture avec elle. Je sais quand peu de temps, elle a réussi à prendre une grande place dans mon cœur, mais ce qui me lie à Jake et Jazz, ne peut être effacé.

Je suis dans une situation que peu de monde comprendrait, mais je ne sais pas si il existe un moyen qui soit bon ou plus mauvais que si je me taisais et que je laissais le temps faire son chemin.

Je sais que c'est lâche, je vous le répète, mais je les aime, je ne peux pas faire un choix. Quel qu'il soit, l'un d'eux sera malheureux. L'adage, qui dit que le malheur des uns, fait le bonheur des autres, n'est peut être pas si faux que ça, et ça en rajoute à ma peine, car le plus malheureux dans cette histoire pourrait bien être votre narrateur, être moi.

(Bella)

Jacob est devant moi, je sais à son sourire qu'il s'attend au pire. Je sais également qu'il a toutes les raisons de le prendre mal. Nous avons été ensemble un court instant dans une vie. Deux ados. Mais il est un homme dont les principes sont immuables. La fratrie amicale, qui le lie à Jasper et Edward, pourrait souffrir de ce que j'ai à lui dire et notre amitié aussi.

- Hello ma belle, Billy m'a dit que tu voulais me voir?

- Salut Jake.

- Tu veux un soda, tout droit sorti de ma caisse à outils . . .

- Bien chaud, à la bonne température pour me réchauffer, plus que pour me rafraîchir?

- Exact poulette, on ne change pas ses habitudes.

- Mmmmmh, non merci.

- Tu venais pour un problème avec le pick-up?

Je le regarde. Ce grand frère de cœur, toujours là pour me donner un coup de main avec mon vieux pick-up. Normal me direz vous, c'est ça première voiture et celle de son père en l'occurrence. Mais bon, je sais qu'il faut mettre les choses au clair.

- Non, non, pas d'inquiétude de ce côté-là, il ronronne mon vieux tacot.

Je regarde le bout de mes baskets, les mains dans les poches arrière de mon jeans.

- Toi, tu as un truc désagréable à me dire.

Je lève la tête, un sourire penaud aux lèvres, il est debout, face à moi, bras croisés sur le torse.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu as fais comme connerie Bell's.

- Jake, je t'en pris, tu me prends pour qui?

- Pas pour une idiote, alors je te demande de me rendre la politesse.

- Jake, il faut que je . . .

- Que tu?

- Tu ne me facilite pas la . . .

- Bon vas y, lâche ton œuf ma poule.

- Arrête les surnoms débiles, on gagnera du temps.

- Ce n'est pas moi, qui mets deux heures pour avouer je ne sais trop quoi d'ailleurs.

- Oui, bon on va s'assoir, tu veux bien.

Il ouvre la marche et me tient la porte de l'hangar ouverte. Il est en train de retaper une vieille Volkswagen, et le seul siège qu'il est à me proposer sont les fauteuils usés d'une vieille caisse, posés à même le sol.

- Bon accouche.

- Je sors avec un garçon.

Il me regarde, je sais que j'ai toute son attention. Enfin pour dire si j'en doutais avant, j'en suis sure maintenant.

- Je le connais?

- Oui.

Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il est découvert de qui je parlais. Il a un 6ème sens pour ces choses là.

- Et c'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie.

- Mmmmh.

- Ça fait longtemps?

- Quelques jours.

- Précise.

- Depuis samedi dernier.

- Quand même!

Il respire un grand coup sans jamais me regarder dans les yeux. Il réfléchit, vitesse grand huit. Je sais quand il s'apprête à reprendre la parole, car il ferme les yeux. Il reprend:

- Il va bien.

- Couci-couça.

- Tu l'aimes.

- Comme une folle.

- Et lui?

- Assez pour avoir peur de te perdre.

Il a les yeux fixés au sol. Je vois les muscles de ses mâchoires se contractaient, au même rythme que ceux de ses bras. Il prend sur lui. Je suis certaine qu'il n'en veut pas à Edward, mais il a toujours eu un côté protecteur très exacerbé me concernant.

- C'est bien.

- De quoi parles-tu au juste Jacob?

- C'est bien pour vous deux.

- Tu me choque l'Indien, je m'attendais à ce que tu le prennes mal.

- C'est le cas.

Je suis émue. Je sais vous devez me prendre pour une de ces nunuches qui chialent à la moindre anicroche mais voilà, mon ami est toujours près à rendre les autres heureux, et moi je me sens coupable. Mais ma curiosité prend le dessus.

-Tu vas lui parler?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu es blessé?

Il me regarde enfin, il ne sourit pas et ça ne lui va pas du tout. Je suis perplexe. Il est calme. Mais je sais qu'au fond de lui, la colère gronde.

- Tu lui en veux de ne pas te l'avoir dit.

- Mmmmh.

- Il ne sait pas que je suis ici. Pas pour te dire ça en tout cas.

Il coule vers moi un nouveau regard. Il est triste, je le vois à ses lèvres toujours clauses et à ses yeux sombres.

- Il a peur de te perdre, de me perdre et que je te perde. Tu le connais bien mieux que moi, mais tu sais qu'il n'aime pas faire de la peine à ceux qu'il aime. Et tu le sais qu'il t'aime comme un frère, plus qu'il n'aimera jamais Em' ou Alice.

- Je sais, c'Est-ce qui m'empêchera de le tuer.

- Jacob. J'aurais pu ne rien te dire, tu le sais. N'oublie pas que je n'étais pas obligée de tant parler, tu n'as pas à diriger ma vie.

- Je le sais ça, Bella. Mais il est dur de se dire que son meilleur pote sort avec la première fille qu'on est aimé.

- Tu penses à Alice et Jasper. Tu sais la vie est faite d'inattendue, je ne t'apprends rien.

- Mmmmh.

- Dis-toi que tu as de la chance, dans ton malheur, qu'ils ne soient pas trois, sinon . . . Pfiou

Il me regarde perplexe. Moi j'en rajoute en levant les yeux et les mains en l'air, et en arborant une expression absurde. Je ne lâche pas ma bêtise et continue sur ma lancé.

- Et oui, après tout Leah . . .

- Isabella Swan, tu es . . .

- Je blague mon petit loup, je blague.

Il me sourit et enfin son rire raisonne sur la tôle. Un bruit agréable à mes oreilles. Après tout il est le soleil de mon petit cœur triste depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

- Tu vas faire quoi?

- Attendre qu'il se décide à avoir des couilles.

(Edward)

Je suis face à mon téléphone, je ne sais pas comment faire, ni quoi dire, je regretterais presque d'avoir rencontré Bella. Oh, oh, on se calme. Je ne renie pas ce que j'éprouve pour la demoiselle, mais je n'oublie pas que Jake et Jazz m'ont sorti de bien des situations douteuses et la première c'est de m'avoir pris comme ami alors que je venais de tout perdre.

Quand je dis que je ne sais pas quoi faire, je rassure la majorité d'entre vous qui doute de mes capacités cognitives, je sais me servir du téléphone et mon accident m'a laissé aucunes séquelles de ce côté-là.

Je sais que quoi qui l'arrive je lui dirais, pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui, c'est une certitude. C'est le choix des mots et sa réaction qui, je dois l'avoué, me font peur.

Oh je rassure l'auditoire, Mister Jacob Black est non violent. Quoique, je me souviens d'un soir où on était dans un pub à Seattle, et d'un mec qui le cherchait et à qui il a administré la plus belle gifle de l'histoire. Une seule. Mais le mec était KO. Et une gifle, je n'ose imaginer son poing sur ma face.

Bon, je sais que pour nous c'est différent mais en même temps à y réfléchir, c'est pire. Je suis son meilleur ami, l'un des deux. Jasper ne sera pas là pour calmer l'affaire.

Il est temps de devenir un homme ou du moins de le confirmer. Mon portable au creux de l'oreille, j'entends les sonneries s'égrenaient. Une, pas de réponse, deux, toujours pas. La troisième, la quatrième. Il doit bosser sur sa voiture. La cinquième, ce n'est pas plus mal.

« Vous êtes sur la messagerie de Jacob Black, tant mieux pour vous, bip ppp. »

- Salut Jake, c'est Ed, tu veux bien passer cet aprèm, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose d'important. Merci . . . Mon frère.

Voilà, une bonne chose de faite. Je pose mon mobile, et me dirige vers la salle de sport. Je me mets face au miroir. Je mets les freins à mon fauteuil. Je glisse mes mains dans les gants que Sam m'a fourni, identique à ceux des cyclistes. Je pose mes mains sur la barre qui me fait face et qui court le long du grand miroir qui orne la pièce, puis je pousse sur mes bras, tangue sur mes pieds et me mets debout. Quand je me sens stable, je souffle un bon coup et je commence un pas après l'autre vers la gauche. Je marche de mieux en mieux et là je travaille les pas de côté, c'est important, je marche avec un déambulateur quand Sam est là, mais depuis quelques temps, je m'essaye à d'autres exercices.

Je ne vous parlais plus trop de mes résultats mais il y a des semaines que je travaille. Je veux marcher pour noël. Je ne ferais rien qui puisse m'écarter de ce chemin là.

Quand je vous dis que je marche avec l'aide du déambulateur, je dois vous avouez que je ne suis pas gaillard pour autant. Je retourne vers le fauteuil. Je m'y laisse tomber, c'est crevant et pourtant, je ne fais quelques pas.

- Alors ça, pour une nouvelle, sans est une, merde Ed, tu remarches, mon pote, tu remarches.

- Salut Jake, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

- Je préfère ça, sinon tu m'aurais caché la nouvelle.

- Tu sais je ne suis pas près de faire le marathon de New York.

Il s'approche de moi et me sert contre lui. Je ne peux résister à l'envie de répondre à son étreinte. Il me repousse et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas du jeu Cullen, comment veux tu que je te fasse la gueule quand tu me montre un truc comme ça?

- Benh, me fais pas la gueule alors.

- Tchiiiii, ce serait trop simple mon vieux. Lâche le morceau.

- Eh bien . . . il y a quelques semaines . . . maintenant que Sam et moi on . . .

- De quoi tu me parles?

- Benh, de ce que tu viens de voir? Pas toi?

- Ed?

Il me fait ses yeux noirs, le regard de celui qui sait qu'on lui cache quelque chose d'important. Je parie que Bella y est pour quelques choses.

- Je suis désolé Jacob, je n'ai rien prémédité, je te le jure.

- Mmmmh.

- C'est la plus belle chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Je suis désolé de te faire ça, mais je n'ai rien calculé.

Il me tourne le dos à présent, mais je vois les muscles de son dos qui se raidissent. Il tourne la tête vers moi, restant de dos. Je vois son profil, il est neutre mais je sais qu'il prend sur lui, comme il l'a fait quand Alice lui a dit qu'elle aimait Jazz. Il est en train de faire un choix.

- Tu l'aimes?

- Oui, plus que tout.

- Elle aussi, elle ma l'a dit.

- Tant mieux! Ça va aller.

- Je pense que oui. Tu as l'air plus que sincère.

- C'est le cas.

- J'avais peur que tu ne trouves en elle qu'une échappatoire.

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

- bon, tu sors avec Bella.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Alors pour Thanksgiving, tu es obligé de venir avec elle.

- Je sais.

- Donc, tu viens et tes parents aussi, il me reste plus qu'à appeler Em . . . Dis moi, quelqu'un en dehors de Sam et de moi sait pour tes jambes.

- Non, même pas Bella.

- Et tu comptes leur dire quand.

- Quand je pourrais me rendre de la salle à manger au salon, sans me casser la gueule je présume.

- Ed?

- Mmmh!

- Je vais me marier.

- Je sais mec, avec la belle Leah.

- Non, enfin Oui, mais je me marrie avec Leah pour le 24, pour le réveillon de Noël, et je souhaiterai que tu sois mon témoin, j'ai appelé Jazz, et j'attends sa réponse.

- Oh, et si il ne peut pas, tu veux que je le remplace.

- Mais non banane, je vous veux tout les deux.

Encore un regard en coin, puis il se retourne complètement vers moi.

- Vous êtes mes deux meilleurs potes, sans toi je ne serais pas là. Je te dois beaucoup, ne te rabaisse pas simplement au rôle de copain, vous êtes bien plus tout les deux, bien au-delà des liens du sang ou de la famille à laquelle on appartient.

- Je le sais Jake, je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous deux.

- Idem.

- Alors raconte-moi, avec Bella.

- Eh bien, je suis au paradis.

- Alors là Ed, il nous faut un verre pour fêter ça.

- Tu l'as dis.

Et nous voilà, comme au bon vieux temps, une bière dans la main, avachis sur le canapé.

- Tu leur dis quand, à tes parents.

- Pour Bella ou pour mes jambes.

- Les deux.

- Bella, le plus tôt possible, le reste à Noël.

- je serais fier de te voir debout à mon mariage mec

Il me regarde et je vois qu'il est heureux, moi aussi.

Mais une demi heure plus tard, complètement soul:

« Maman,

- Edward, ça va.

- Oueh trop bien.

- Tu as bu.

- Oui, et je suis rond.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, tu vas devoir m'expliquer ça dès que je rentre.

- Pas de problème Esmée, votre fils il est amoureux.

- Jacob.

- Yes madame.

- Tu es soul?

- Idem.

- Les garçons, vous croyez pas que vous avez passé l'âge . . .

- M'man, je l'aime, je l'aime.

- Quiiii? Jacob?

- Mais NON.

- Ed . . .

- Maman, je l'aime, j'aime Bella, elle m'aime, je l'aime et elle m'aime et . . .

- Tu es soul, heureux mais soul.

Un court silence, j'entends ma mère qui parle à quelqu'un, puis elle me dit:

- Je suis heureuse mon grand.

- Merci m'man.

- Tu as des aspirines dans l'armoire de notre salle de bain.

- Merci m'dame Cullen.

- De rien Jacob. »

Et voilà la manière peu conventionnelle avec laquelle j'ai informé ma mère de ma relation avec Bella. Vous l'auriez cru. Moi pas. Je suis amoureux, elle est de moi, ma famille le sera avant la fin de la journée.

Mon meilleur pote va se marier et moi je le promet, je serais debout, oui, à la Noël, je serais debout, debout et plus peut être.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 10**_

Les personnages sont ceux de Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire est mienne. Bonne lecture et encore pardon à toutes celles à qui je n'ai pas répondu. Je pense quand même à vous et je vous dis merci.

(Edward)

Je l'ai dis, ça y est, je l'ai dis. Quand ma mère est rentré, Leah venait chercher un Jacob plein comme un trou, et heureux de se marier, heureux que son ami est une femme dans sa vie et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il était heureux de le dire à tout le monde. Leah appela ma mère en arrivant à leur domicile, et lui raconta que tout le long des 20 minutes que durait le chemin entre la villa et la push, il hurla que l'amour était la meilleure chose au monde.

Je pense que l'on peut dire de lui qu'il a l'alcool joyeux. Quand à mère, depuis ce soir là, eh ben je dis sans honte qu'elle me saoul. Oh je ne lui manque pas de respect, loin de là mais elle est en permanence sur mon dos pour que je me fasse beau, que je prenne soin de moi, pour plaire à sa Futur Belle Fille. Oui je sais ma mère a tendance à mettre la charrue avant les bœufs, mais bon, c'est ma mère.

Donc je ne vous raconterez pas le malaise quand Bella est venu manger « de force » à la maison. De ma mère qui la sert contre son cœur, en la remerciant de ce qu'elle faisait pour moi et de mon frère qui riait en disant que moi aussi je la remerciais pour ce qu'elle me faisait. La honte.

Mais voilà, malgré tout ce que pense mon crétin de frangin, nous deux on a rien consommé. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas pouvoir . . . être un homme. Même si j'ai été en érection. Appelons un chat un chat. Avant que notre relation en devienne une, je n'avais aucuns problèmes avant car je ne me mettais pas la pression. Je n'avais pas espoir qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Je rêvais, je disposais de ma Bella imaginaire et c'était bien. Je ne cherchais pas à savoir si j'étais parfait, et j'étais bien.

J'aime la sentir près de moi, son sourire, sa peau et son odeur. Mais nous ne sommes qu'au début de notre relation. Je ne veux pas aller trop vite car j'ai peur. Vous avez peut être déjà vécu ça. Moi pas. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je n'ose pas le dire à Bella, ni à Jake, alors j'ai envoyé un mail à Jazz. Il y a une semaine, mais toujours pas de réponse.

Je me sens acculé mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de subir mon mal être. J'ai peur car pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai pas les cartes en mains. Au poker, on dit avoir une mauvaise main. J'ai la pire de toute ou à l'inverse la meilleure, mais je ne sais pas m'en servir.

Donc voilà, vous savez que je suis un trouillard de l'amour. Il est 9 heures du matin, Bella va arriver, et j'ai le cul dans mon lit.

Je ne vous l'ai pas dis, mais le temps de trouver un remplaçant à ma chérie, elle continue à m'aider et reste avec moi, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sam.

Je ne lui ai toujours pas dis pour moi et je m'étonne que Jake ne l'ait pas fait à ma place. Pourquoi suis-je surpris, simplement parce que mon pote a peu de défaut, mais celui le plus connu est de ne pas savoir tenir sa langue. C'est vous dire je ne suis pas sure que sa moitié le sache et ça, ça me choque. Véridique.

Tiens, la porte de l'ascenseur vient de s'ouvrir.

- Holà beau gosse.

- Merde, incroyable, mais . . .

- Hey, tu ne me dis pas « bonjour » alors que cela fait des semaines que je suis parti.

- Oh, si tu savais, je te sauterai bien dans les bras, mais il faudrait que tu attendes que je me lève, que je me mette dans mon fauteuil, que . . .

- La ferme Cullen.

Et avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir, mon pote est dans mon lit, à l'attaque pour une bataille dans laquelle il est sur d'avoir le dessus.

- Pouce, pouce, pouce.

- Oh mauviette, tu as quel âge, on ne dit plus « pouce ».

- Ok, tu as gagné, Oh maitre.

- Ah, tu as bien retenu . . .

Alors qu'il fanfaronnait et sachant qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je bouge les jambes, il se retrouve à terre, la tête, plus basse que son postérieur.

- Hey, Ed', mec, tu bouges.

- Eh oui, sale traitre qui croit battre un infirme. « Honte à toi ».

- Depuis quand?

- Quelques semaines que je bouge, et si tu m'aides, on peut aller déjeuner dans la cuisine, sur nos deux jambes.

- Tu me charrie.

- Non Jazz.

Je me glisse au bord du lit. Jasper me regarde. Il ne dit rien. Quand je me trouve installé de la manière la plus stable, les deux pieds à plat sur le sol, je pose mes deux mains à plat sur le matelas, de chaque côté de moi. Je lève les yeux vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

- T'es prêt, p'tit gars de la marine?

- À vos ordres mon commandant.

Il sourit lui aussi, mais je ne sais pas si il sera simplement content, où si il s'attend à ce que je tombe, alors sans plus me poser de questions, je me lève. Mes jambes tremblent sous l'effort. Les muscles sont tétanisés mais moins que la toute première fois où j'ai essayé de me servir d'elle.

Vous savez, ce qu'on voit dans les films, c'est du vent. Pas le fait que la personne remarche, ceux sont des miracles qui se produisent. Non je vous parle de ces personnes que l'on voit se lever, les jambes alertes. Je peux vous le dire, la fonte des muscles est bien trop rapide pour ça. Des conneries.

- Ed, si tu ne peux pas . . .

- Chuuuut.

- Edward tu n'as rien à me prouver.

- Si!

- Non, tu es mon ami est tu le seras jusqu'à ma mort.

Je souffle et je continue dans ma lancé. Dès que je me tiens sur mes jambes, je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas te blessé Jazz, mais je préfère les filles.

- T'es trop con, tu sais ce que je voulais dire.

- Te casses pas ma poule, et viens me donner un coup de main, j'ai besoin de ton épaule.

Il obtempère et je me retrouve le bras autour de son cou, et le sien autour de ma taille.

- Tu tiens le coup.

- Oui capitaine Hale.

- Tu veux qu'on aille où.

- Comme prévu, en cuisine mon loulou.

- T'as acheté des parts d'une boîte débile spécialisée dans les surnoms à la con.

- Non, mais ça me permet de ne pas penser que je suis mort de trouille.

Je garde les yeux braqués sur le chemin que je dois parcourir. Dès les premiers mètres, je sais que je vais en baver.

- Ed', c'est la première fois que tu te déplace comme ça.

- Oui, d'habitude, j'ai un déambulateur ou les barres parallèles et je ne sors pas de la salle de sport, en dehors de ces petits détails, tout est normal.

- Oh, c'est marrant . . . je ne suis pas rassuré, mec. Ne m'en veux pas.

Je ne réponds pas, je ne dis rien, la douleur est forte et la pression sur les muscles de mes jambes m'essouffle, je sens que je suis à bout de force, de souffle, de volonté. Je sens une première goutte de sueur, suivit par des dizaines d'autre. « Je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver ».

- T'inquiètes pas, je te porte si tu veux.

- Non, il faut que j'y arrive, ouch, c'est dur mais je dois y arriver. Pour vous, pour moi, pour Jake qui se marie.

- Toi, tu es en train de te mettre la pression.

- Non, tu crois!

Je souffle un instant, immobilisant mon ami, et m'appuyant un peu plus sur lui. Je le regarde et avant qu'il ne réagisse, je le sers dans mes bras.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi.

- Ouais et ça fait douze ans que ça dure.

- Une belle amitié, putain je n'arriverais jamais au bout, je mets 10 fois moins de temps en fauteuil que debout, merde.

Enfin la cuisine. Je me laisse tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

- Bordel ça fait du bien.

- Je ne te savais pas si vulgaire.

- Je crois que je suis en train de mal tourner, à force de regarder tout ces films de m . . . oui, il faut que je me trouve une occupation. Mais bon, parle moi de toi, pas de nouvelles depuis des semaines et te voilà, c'est mon dernier message qui t'a fait venir?

Il me tourne le dos et prépare deux verres de jus d'orange. Il garde le silence, peut être a-t-il des ennuis.

- Ça va Jasper?

- Oui.

- Mais . . . ?

Il se retourne les deux verres en mains, il pose le premier face à moi et va s'appuyer contre l'évier.

- Moi, oui. Mais pas ta sœur.

- Alice !

- Elle m'a contacté, il y a 1 mois. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un, un certain James.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, je te jure.

- Je sais, elle ne l'a dit à personne.

- Merde, Alice, merde, merde de merde.

- Elle voulait savoir si je tenais à elle, si elle devait continuer sa vie, s'il fallait qu'elle tourne une page.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Parce que je suis qu'un con.

- Explique.

- Je ne lui ai pas dis que je l'aimais.

- Elle le sait.

- C'Est-ce que je croyais. Tu me connais, je ne suis pas du genre expansif.

- Elle te connait, et je la connais.

- Je ne lui ai pas donné signe de vie, comme un lâche.

- Je ne comprends pas, Jazz.

- Elle m'a laissé des messages.

- Et . . .

- Au début, 1 par jour, puis par semaine, et par mois. Puis un matin, elle m'a dit qu'elle était fatiguée de mon silence, que plus rien ne comptait, qu'elle n'avait plus envie de croire en nous, car « nous » n'existait plus. Elle me disait aussi qu'elle aurait pu regretter sa décision de partir pour Paris si elle n'y avait pas rencontrer quelqu'un de formidable.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne lui répondais pas.

- À certains messages, parce que je ne pouvais pas, pas le temps . . . Tu sais même quand je ne suis pas en poste . . . enfin c'est l'excuse que je me donnais, mais pour les autres c'est par pure lâcheté, la peur de ne pas pouvoir rester loin d'elle, sans la voir.

- Mais tu ne le lui as pas dis quand elle t'a envoyé ce message.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans ma boite mail, il y avait déjà 10 jours qu'elle me l'avait envoyé.

- Et tu lui as dis quoi?

- Je lui ai dis d'être heureuse, tu voulais que je lui dise quoi?

- Que tu l'aimes.

- Mais merde elle le sait, ça fait douze ans que je suis amoureux d'elle. J'ai accepté qu'elle sorte avec Jake, puis avec ce type au collège, puis à New York . . .

- Je sais, mais pourquoi ne pas lui dire que tu en souffres.

- Je ne peux pas la priver de vivre. Puis je ne suis pas tout rose non plus. Il y a eu Clara, Nadia, Tanya, tu sais ton Ex. je suis un sale type.

- Mais non, on fait tous des conneries, le plus grave dans cette histoire, c'est que tu me dises que tu l'aimes, mais que tu la laisses déconné avec d'autres mecs que toi.

- Je ne veux pas qu'un jour elle me reproche de l'avoir enfermé.

- Je pense qu'un jour tu te reprocheras de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait quand il le fallait.

- Peut être.

- Non, pas peut être, c'est sûre.

Un bruit derrière moi, je tourne la tête et je rencontre les yeux de mon amour.

- Bonjour messieurs.

- Bella!

- Bella?

- Jasper, je te présente Bella Swan, la femme de ma vie.

Il fait le tour de la chaise où je me trouve, puis de la table et se plante devant elle. Il lui tend la main et quand elle fait de même, il la surprend en lui faisant un baise main.

- Enchanté madame.

Il claque les deux pieds et fait une courbette. Oh, le con, il met une fois de plus la barre haute. Je vois également que Bella est surprise, voir sous le charme. Ses joues sont rouges, elle n'ose pas le regarder droit dans les yeux, je la vois même se mordre les lèvres.

- Enchantée . . . Aussi, lui dit-elle.

- Jazz, n'en fais pas trop, je ne pourrais jamais être à ta hauteur.

- Bonjour Edward.

- Merci de te rendre compte que j'existe.

Elle me regarde, mi figue, mi raisin. Puis voyant que je ne réagis pas, faisant toujours mine de faire la tête, elle s'approche de moi et une fois dans mon dos, elle m'embrasse dans le cou.

- Bon d'accord je suis prêt à te pardonner.

- Oh merci, mon maitre.

- Bien, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus.

- Oui, oh égo démesuré.

Je lui tire la langue et elle fait de même, puis doucement, elle vient poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je la prends sur mes genoux, accentuant notre échange.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Ed', mais si tu pouvais calmer tes ardeurs je me sentirais plus à l'aise.

Jazz, Jazz, Jazz. Toujours là pour me remettre en place et au bon moment car quelques caresses de plus et je crois que je prenais Bella, excusez moi du terme, mais je pense que nous aurions concrétisés sur ce tabouret.

- Comment es tu arrivé ici, je ne vois pas ton fauteuil.

- Heu . . .

- Je l'ai porté sur mon épaule car il m'a cherché, et j'ai gagné. Pas vrai Ed'.

- Parfaitement, cap'taine.

- Merci pour ton aide.

Je le regarde, on ne sait rien dit, mais il sait que je le remercie. Il me sauve régulièrement la mise depuis mon enfance. Pour les filles, mais aussi pour mes parents et voir ma fratrie. Il est mon meilleur ami, car je ne connais pas d'autres mots pour traduire ce qui nous lie. Il est une partie de moi, tout comme Jacob fait partie de nous et nous avions pour habitudes de dire que la meilleure partie de nous, c'était les autres qui la remplissaient. Cela peut paraitre ballot de dire ça, mais là, les yeux plongés dans son regard couleur pacifique, je sais que si il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'en remettre, au même titre que Jacob. Je ne suis pas sinistre, mais je sais que dans notre malheur d'être devenu orphelins, notre plus grande chance reste de nous être connu. On pardonne plus facilement à une partie de nous même.

- Edward . . .

- Je crois qu'il est en train de rêvasser.

- Mhhhh.

- Bon, oh grand maux, les grands remèdes.

Et avant que je ne puisse réagir, il me prend sur son épaule et m'emmène droit vers la salle de bain. Je vois Bella rire, elle est heureuse et rien que pour ça, je suis heureux. Mais en entrant dans la pièce, je commence à me débattre et malgré moi, je bouge les jambes et cela n'échappe pas à ma bien aimé.

- EDWARD.

Elle a crié. La scène s'arrête. Jasper se fige sur place et moi je n'ose plus respirer.

- Tu, tu, tu . . .

Elle a l'air euphorique un instant, puis elle semble réfléchir à toute vitesse.

- Tu t'es foutu de moi, et ton pote aussi. Tu bouges les jambes. Est-ce que tu marches. Edward? DIS-MOI?

- Bella, commence mon ami.

- Je parle à Edward, merci de le laisser me répondre.

- Bella, Jasper n'y est pour rien.

- C'est vrai et c'est pour ça que j'attends une réponse qui vient de toi.

Elle a croisé les bras. Elle se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte et Jazz en profite pour me poser sur le bord de la baignoire et s'assoie près de moi, laissant une main dans mon dos. Je lui souris et il me fait un signe de tête.

- Oui, Bella, je bouge les jambes.

- Tu marches?

- Avec l'aide d'équipement ou comme ce matin avec l'aide de quelqu'un.

- Mais depuis quand?

- Il y a quelques semaines que j'ai bougé les orteils.

- TU . . .

- Attends, j'ai marché pour la première fois aujourd'hui et pas seul.

- Mais pourquoi rien me dire.

- Je voulais surprendre tout le monde.

- Et Jacob, il le sait?

- Oui, il m'a surpris en plein exercice le jour où je lui ai dis pour nous deux. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Et moi? Je suis pas à la hauteur, tu ne me fais pas confiance?

- Je vais vous laisser, dit-Jasper.

- Non, reste avec ton ami.

- Bella, je t'en pris.

Elle me fixe du regard. Elle n'a pas l'air en colère, seulement blessée. Elle ne fait aucuns gestes qui montrent son impatience ou tout autre mouvement d'humeur.

- Non Edward, je peux attendre et ton ami vient de loin.

- D'accord.

- Merci Bella.

- Heureuse de t'avoir rencontré Jasper.

- Moi de même.

- Tu reviendras Bella.

- Je sais que j'ai mauvais caractère Ed' mais pas assez pour te laisser tomber. Mais tu auras des comptes à me rendre.

- Merci de garder la confidence.

- Pas de problème.

Et voilà comment ma copine a appris que je me portais de mieux en mieux et qu'elle a rencontré l'autre membre de ma bande de copain, de notre trio infernal.

Dites moi, vous pensez qu'avec Jazz, je crains rien pour mon couple? Je vous avoue que de le voir faire le fanfaron, jouant du baise main, j'ai eu une pointe de jalousie. Je sais, je suis stupide mais je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis amoureux. Comme quoi, toutes les fois où j'ai largué une fille ou que je me suis fais largué, et oui ça arrive, je ne ressentais pas vraiment de l'amour mais j'avais sans doute une montée d'orgueil de mettre fais jeté. À quand on parle d'égo sur dimensionné, le mien sans tient une couche. Bon, je reprends mes esprits. Jasper est un mec bien et un ami fidèle, je sais que je ne risque rien.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 11**_

(Jasper)

- Hey, salut mon pote, comment vas?

- Bien Jacob, très bien, et toi.

- Comme un mec qui est sur le point de se marier.

- Tu as encore quelques semaines devant toi, mon chérie, lui dit Leah.

- Je sais mon ange, je ne plains pas.

- Tu as intérêt.

Ils sont beaux ces deux là. Je suis content d'avoir accepté leur invitation. Je ne pensais pas que la vie de mes amies changerait à ce point là pendant mon absence.

- Tu as changé Jasper, me dit Leah.

- Ah!

- Oh, pas en mal, tu es plus musclé, plus mat de peau aussi, mais surtout tu as l'air plus pensif, plus triste.

- Merci pour la séance de psy.

- Excuses moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais je suis si heureuse de te voir, réellement.

- je sais Leah, je te charrie. Et oui, tu as raison. Ça ne va pas comme je le voudrais.

- Besoin d'une conversation entre pote.

- Oui, si tu peux me prêter ton homme.

- Pas de problème.

Elle s'approche, m'embrasse sur la joue et me décoiffe, elle essaye du moins. Je la prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse à mon tour, déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

- Je te promets de te le rendre en entier.

- Gracias hombre.

Elle prend son sac à main, et sort par la porte arrière.

- Elle me fait craquer quand elle parle en espagnol.

Je regarde mon ami, il a l'air heureux, amoureux et cela me fait sourire. Lui par contre, ne sourit plus. Le connaissant il doit croire que je me moque de lui.

- Hey, te fous pas de moi, je te jure que l'accent qu'elle prend me donne envie de . . .

- Ok, pas de problème frérot, on fait quoi.

- No sabes.

- Edward est chez lui, jusque là pas de problème, rien de plus normal.

- Oui, et tu veux en venir ou.

- Bien, tu sais qu'il marche.

- Oh il te l'a dit.

- Ben si ce n'est pas toi, c'est forcément lui.

- Oui, moi j'ai rien dis.

- Même à Leah.

- Pfiou, non, et elle me taraude depuis qu'elle croit que je lui cache quelque chose.

- C'est le cas et ce n'est pas rien.

- Je sais, mais Ed veut faire la surprise et si je lui dis la tribu entière le sera ce soir et l'Amérique demain.

- Tu te moques de vos coutumes!

- Nah, juste du fais que j'ai trouvé une fille pire que moi.

- Jake, tu me fais rire.

- Ouais, je sais, je suis bon pour ça.

- Et modeste.

- Tu trouves, ce n'est pas ce que me dit Bella, ou même Leah.

- Tu m'étonnes là.

- Tu te fous de moi, encore une fois.

- Non!

Et voilà, en une seconde, mon ami est sur moi, pour une bagarre, comme deux môme, comme des amis, il essaye de prendre le dessus et il a de la force le bougre, mais je ne baisse jamais les bras. Jamais et c'Est-ce qui me fait tenir jusque là.

- C'est bon Jacob tu as gagné.

Il arrête net la prise qu'il me faisait. Il se lève et va s'assoir sur le fauteuil, me laissant le temps de le rejoindre. Je rajuste mon polo, passe lentement la main dans mes cheveux courts, et je vais m'assoir à face de lui, sur le tabouret de la cuisine américaine. Je mets un de mes pieds sur le rebord du tabouret et laisse pendre l'autre dans le vide, le balançant au rythme de mon humeur.

- Raconte Jazz.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

- Dis toujours.

- Je serais là pour ton mariage et pour les fêtes.

- Formidable.

- Si je ne suis pas venu avant, si je n'ai pas pris de vacances avant, c'est pour être sur d'avoir cette perm'.

- Ok, et . . .

- J'ai cumulé les missions et je t'avoue que je suis crevé.

- Tu me demandes de te laisser dormir?

- Fais pas l'idiot.

- Ok, j'arrête. Continu.

- bon j'ai pu cumuler mes perm', tu le sais, c'est exceptionnel alors ne te mets pas en tête de réussir à me faire venir pour ton anniv'.

- Pas de prob'.

- je serais seul.

- Oui, je sais, Al' reste chez les frenchies.

- Non, je viens en Célibataire.

- Oh.

- Je l'ai raconté à Ed hier, quand je suis arrivé.

Je m'attends à ce qui ronchonne de ne pas avoir été le premier, mais bizarrement, il garde le silence. J'ai alors la certitude qu'il est déjà au courant de tout et ça me peine car je sais que ce n'est pas Edward qui lui a dit.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Alice.

- Oui, il y a un mois.

- Et?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'envoyait régulièrement des mails, mais que jamais elle n'obtenait de réponse de toi.

- C'est malheureusement vrai.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle a commencé à t'en envoyer moins souvent, 1 fois par semaine, puis par mois et pour finir le dernier où elle t'annonçait avoir rencontrée un mec.

- James.

- C'est ça. Elle pleurait. Et c'est moi qu'elle a appelé et tu sais pourquoi?

- Non, mais tu vas me le dire.

- Parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu de James.

- Tu me racontes de salades, pour que je l'appelle.

- Non, et tu le sais. Je n'ai aucunes raisons de dire ce genre de choses.

- Te fous pas de moi. Elle m'a largué, ENCORE UNE FOIS et tu veux ME FAIRE CROIRE, qu'elle jouait la comédie. Pourquoi? POURQUOI?

- Pour que tu réagisses et que tu prennes enfin la décision de la traiter comme ta copine et surtout comme une femme.

- ELLE SE COMPORTE COMME UNE GAMINE CAPRICIEUSE ET EGOISTE QUI NE VOIT QUE SON PROPRE INTERET.

- Parfaitement Jazz, c'est Alice, simplement Alice.

- Ça ne l'excuse en rien.

- Ne me la joue pas à l'envers.

- Je ne joue pas Jake.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, elle attendait de tes nouvelles, elle en a eu aucunes, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dis la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait entendre, POURQUOI?

- Parce que . . .

- Quoi? Quelles conneries tu vas encore me sortir.

- Vous êtes devenus vulgaires tout les deux, quand j'y pense.

- Change pas de sujet.

- Je ne pouvais pas répondre car j'avais . . .

- Merde vas au bout de ce que tu veux dire, ça te coute quoi, tu as peur de quoi au juste, vas y, VAS Y, DE QUOI TU AS PEUR?

- DE M'ENGAGER, VOILÀ T'ES CONTENT.

- Mais enfin Jazz, de quoi tu parles.

- Alice, Alice, bien sûre, de qui d'autre.

- Mais pourquoi tu aurais peur de t'engager avec celle qui est déjà la femme de ta vie.

- Parce qu'on n'attend pas les mêmes choses de la vie.

- TU TE MOQUES DE MOI? NON, MAIS CE MEC SE FOUS DE MOI.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais pour toi, tout est simple et cela la toujours été. Tu choisis, tu t'engages et tu vas au bout des choses.

- Et alors?

- Tu as voulu une relation stable, Leah est entrée dans ta vie, tu as voulu continuer à bidouiller des voitures, tu as fais les études d'ingénieurs en mécanique et tu vas travailler dès la fin de ton stage dans une des filiale de la GMC, et tu veux des enfants alors tu te maries pour être sûre de préserver la réputation de ta copine.

- Et alors, on pourrait croire que d'être un mec bien est une tare, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me reproches d'avoir des principes.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas! Merde, Jacob, je suis fière de toi et je dois même t'avouer que je suis jaloux.

- Jaloux?

- Oui, tu as toujours été sure de toi, tu ne dévie jamais de ta route, tu es un mec sur qui on peut compter.

- Et tu crois que toi, tu n'es pas un mec bien.

- Non.

Je ne peux plus contenir mon chagrin. Devant Edward, je devais être fort mais pas devant Jake. Je sens les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues pour se rejoindre sur la pointe de mon menton.

- Mais, Jazz, que t'arrive-t-il.

- Je n'en peux plus, je supporte plus qui je suis. Je suis qu'une merde d'orphelin, le bâtard d'une pauvre femme qui s'est fait violée dans un taudis de Londres et qui m'a abandonné.

- Je connais ton histoire mon pote, je suis désolé mec.

- Non, NON, tu ne connais pas le meilleur. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne répondais ni à toi, ni à Ed', ni à personnes.

- Oui, je t'écoute.

- Parce que je suis sur le porte avion de mon père?

- De quoi tu parles, monsieur Hale, enfin John est avocat et possède son cabinet, pas un porte av . . .

Je le vois fermer la bouche, il me regarde et baisse la tête, il la relève, l'une de ses mains sur la bouche, qu'il glisse ensuite le long de son visage pour atterrir dans ses cheveux. Il est sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de comprendre.

- Tu sais, maintenant, pourquoi, depuis que je suis parti, je n'ai pris contact avec personnes.

- Tu l'as découvert comment?

- Oh de la manière la plus simple, je suis son sosie.

- Tu lui ressemble à ce point là.

- Encore plus que tu ne le crois, les gars de mon unité n'arrêtent pas de me charrier.

- Et lui, il se comporte comment avec toi.

- Comme une merde.

Je garde le silence. Jake s'est levé et va dans le frigo. Sans me demander mon opinion ou mes envies, à force d'habitudes et de toutes ses années à se soutenir chacun notre tour, il me porte une bière et me propose:

- Continue.

- Il m'a demandé un jour de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Il était assis, un scotch à la main, il ne m'a pas parlé pendant plusieurs minutes, il m'a seulement regardé. Il est plus gradé, alors je n'ai rien dis et j'ai attendu. Quand il m'a parlé, la première chose qu'il m'ait dit, c'est « tu ressemble beaucoup à ta mère »

- Aïe.

- Tu peux le dire, et il a ris ce con, comme si il avait dit la chose la plus drôle.

- Salop.

- Idem. Mais il ne sait pas arrêter là. Vu que je ne parlais pas et que je gardais la position, il a continué son monologue.

« Tu fais quoi sur mon bateau, fils de pute, tu me suis, tu veux du pognons, tu es mal tombé mon salaud, ta mère je l'ai sauté et elle a hurlé de plaisir »

- À ce moment là, je serrais si fort les dents que je me suis fais saigner les gencives, mais j'ai tenu bon et j'ai fermé ma gueule, mais pas lui.

« Tu veux quoi petit con, me faire croire que tu ne sais pas qui je suis.

- Mon Commandant, monsieur.

- Tu te fous de moi.

- Non, monsieur.

- Comment tu t'appelle, en vrai!

- Jasper Hale.

- TON VRAI NOM CONNARD, AVANT L'ADOPTION.

- Jasper Wihtlock, monsieur.

- Anna Wihtlock, la belle Anna, elle est toujours en vie.

- Je ne sais pas monsieur.

- Casse-toi. »

Je regarde mon ami, il ne dit rien mais je vois à la tension de ses mâchoires qu'il est en colère et que si mon père se tenait face à lui, il lui casserait la gueule.

- Et après ça?

- Tout les jours il m'a fait venir dans son bureau et chaque jours son vocabulaire été des plus fleuri. Pour ne pas l'avoir sur le dos en permanence, j'ai accepté toutes les missions possibles.

- Ça a changé quelques choses.

- Rien si ce n'est qu'un jour, un de mes instructeurs m'a fait venir dans son bureau. Il voulait savoir si notre commandant été mon père. Je lui ai dis que j'avais été adopté et que mon père était avocat.

- Et.

- Il m'a demandé si le commandant était, disons, incorrect envers moi.

- Tu lui as dis quoi.

- Rien. Mais le soir même je me prenais un pin par mon gentil papa.

- Pourquoi?

- Sans doute parce que je ne répondais pas à ses questions et qu'à la longue, c'est lui qui a craqué.

- Et?

- En retournant dans ma cabine, je suis tombé sur mon instructeur qui a tout de suite fait le rapprochement. Il a décidé de me laisser participer à la prochaine mission et de m'accorder une perm', pour que je souffle. Il veut que je demande à être envoyer sur une autre base.

- Pourquoi tu n'accepte pas?

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas pris un pin parce que je fermais ma gueule, mais parce que je lui ai dis qu'il était lui aussi un fils de pute et un lâche car il a violé ma mère.

- Ce n'était que la simple vérité.

- Oui, mais il n'a pas apprécié, pas du tout.

- je me doute.

- J'ai une perm' de 10 jours, et je veux en profiter.

- Et Alice.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête, pas encore et pas maintenant.

- Il faudra que tu te décide, un jour ou l'autre.

- Ok, et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi.

- J'ai promis d'aider Ed' dans ses exercices quotidiens. Sam et Emily ne sont pas là et il a peur de s'encrouter.

- Alors tu me propose de t'accompagner pour faire souffrir le bel apollon.

- Exact.

(Edward)

- Bella, je t'en pris.

- Non, je ne veux rien savoir.

- Mais je voulais que ce soit une surprise pour les gens que j'aime et qui m'ont soutenu, tu peux le comprendre ça.

- Je le comprends mais je suis blessée, tu peux le comprendre toi aussi.

- Pardon mon ange, mais on ne va pas se disputer pendant des heures alors que nous sommes seuls et que l'on pourrait apprendre à mieux se connaitre.

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça Cullen.

- Mais je veux te faire que tu bien.

Cela fait près d'une heure que Bella et moi, on fait semblant de se disputer. Mais je vois que ma dernière phrase a su obtenir un peu plus d'attention que les précédentes.

- Et tu veux me faire quoi, monsieur Cullen.

- Mmmmh, si tu approches je te le dirais à l'oreille.

Elle rit. Elle est debout, dans l'embrasure de la porte et elle porte un imper et des bottes en caoutchouc.

- Tu es sexy, même avec des bottes.

- Han, han, je sais.

- Es tu porte quoi en dessous?

- Tu n'as pas été assez gentil pour savoir la réponse.

- Je promets de l'être et de me rattraper à tout le niveau.

- Mmmh, je ne sais pas.

- Tu devrais enlever tes bottes, tu dois avoir chaud.

- Mmmmh, c'est vrai.

Et avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, elle pose une main sur l'encadrement de la porte, se penche en avant, me laissant voir sa lingerie. Elle pose son autre main sur le talon de sa botte et lentement, la retire. Elle se mort les lèvres et de la voir, je sens le plaisir monter en moi. Je bande, je sais ce que vous allez dire « oui Jazz a raison, je deviens vulgaire »

- Tu as raison je suis mieux sans.

- J'ai toujours de bonnes idées ma puce, tu devrais enlever l'autre pour être plus à ton aise.

Elle recommence son manège, écartant les jambes pour me laisser voir son entre jambe. Je ne vois rien mais mon imagination s'emballe et je ne supporte plus les coutures de mon shorty.

- Viens me voir ma chérie, je vais t'aider à la retirer.

- Je ne sais pas, tu sais les bas que je porte mon coûter un max, Darling.

- Mmmmh, j'y ferais très attention.

Vous vous doutez qu'à ce stade de notre petit jeu, je ne pouvais plus rien lui promettre qui se rapproche de la vérité. Donc, quand elle s'est assise sur le lit et qu'elle m'a tendu sa botte, mettant face à moi son intimité recouverte d'un simple tissu soyeux, je n'ai pu me retenir et je l'ai fais basculé par-dessus moi, lui coupant le souffle au passage. Je me suis jeté sur sa poitrine et son cou comme un meurt la faim.

- Mmmmh, monsieur Cullen, ce n'est pas professionnel, je vous pris de ne pas me défaire mon . . .

- Chut mademoiselle, je ne vous veux que tu bien.

- Mais monsieur, je vous pris de retirer votre main de ma cuisse.

- Si je l'enlève, je tombe madame.

- Bon mais vous n'allez pas plus loin.

- Je le jure, madame, promis.

Et je continus mes investigations. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse. Je lui glisse un coussin sous la tête, lui dégageant les cheveux. Je l'embrasse sur le nez. Je me mets sur le côté. Je lui caresse le visage, du front jusqu'au menton. Puis d'une oreille à une autre. Je fais un chemin de mes doigts, qui mène de sa bouche vers sa gorge et je la sens frissonner.

- Mmmmh Edward.

Je recommence à l'embrasser, déboutonnant son trench-coat. Un bouton après l'autre. Quand j'arrive à la base de ses seins, elle pousse un soupir. Je repousse chaque pas de sa veste et je regarde sa tenue. Elle est superbe. Elle porte une guêpière bleu nuit, une paire de bas noir et un string assorti.

- Je me suis dis que j'avais eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de te voir nu et donc que tu te devais avoir une belle surprise pour ta première fois.

- Et quelle première fois, tu es . . . Ouf.

- Je le sens à la bosse que tu as au niveau de l'entre jambe, mon chérie. Je t'avoue qu'au début je croyais que c'était une béquille pour te caller.

- Très drôle.

- Mmmh je sais.

- Je ne pensais pas que Belli Bella pouvait être aussi drôle et toi Jazz.

- Non pas du tout.

- QUE FAITES-VOUS LÀ.

- Mais Ed' c'est l'heure pour ta séance de sport.

- Et tu vois Jacob, je pense que notre amie Bella prend son travail au sérieux, elle est arrivée avant nous.

- La ferme.

- Bella, du calme.

- Jake.

- Tu sais quoi Bell's.

- NON, JACOB?

- Elle est très bien ta tenue mais je ne pense pas qu'Edward puisse se concentrer avec ça sous le nez.

Avant que nos amis aient le temps de sortir, ils reçurent les oreillers de mon lit en pleines têtes.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 12**_

Merci à celles qui me suivent. À vous l'inconnu cachait derrière son écran et qui lit chaque nouvel épisode de ma petite aventure.

Les persos sont ceux de SM, l'histoire est toujours la mienne.

Bonne lecture.

(Bella)

Dans cette maison il y a vraiment beaucoup trop de passage. Beaucoup trop. C'est sure et certain. Je sais bien qu'entre amis et avec la famille, on oublie parfois de respecter l'intimité de chacun, mais me retrouver dans cette tenue devant Jacob, qui est mon ex, soi-disant passant, et devant Jasper que je ne connais que par ce que Jake et Edward m'en ont dit, je peux vous dire que je n'étais rouge, mais au-delà.

En plus ces deux énergumènes nous ont interrompus dans nos premiers instants de sensualité. Et si « ils » n'étaient pas arrivés comme deux singes qui descendaient de leur arbre, je sais que j'aurais vécu les plus beaux instants de partage avec l'homme que j'aime.

Maintenant, je suis assise dans ma voiture, et je peux vous dire que je suis plus qu'énervée. J'ai les nerfs. Je pense que je vais me mettre en tenue pour aller courir, rien que pour faire descendre la pression.

Quand j'ai quitté Edward, il n'était pas motivé pour faire du sport avec ses deux meilleurs amis, mais pas du tout. Il a refusé de sortir du lit et Jasper avec beaucoup de délicatesse (mon œil), lui a dit que si il allait vider sa vessie, il n'aurait plus de problème de sous-vêtement, et qu'il se sentirait moins à l'étroit. C'est à cet instant que je me suis recouverte du drap. J'ai attendu que les trois sortent de la pièce, pour me faire la malle. Tant mieux.

(Edward)

- Tu-me-fais-chier.

- Vraiment Ed' il va falloir revoir ton vocabulaire.

- Merde, Jazz, MERDE.

Je m'approche de mon fauteuil et je m'y laisse tomber comme une souche. Pendant que je m'étire de la pointe des pieds jusqu'en haut des cuisses, Jacob me fait un état des lieux.

- Bon, comme tu le sais, Jazz ne va pas bien.

- Mmmmh.

- Mais il ne t'a pas tout dit, et je sais que c'est dur pour lui . . .

Je regarde mes amis, ils ont l'air de porter le poids du monde, en tout cas, c'est l'impression que me donne Jasper. Il n'a jamais été un mec super expansif, mais il a toujours eu un sourire en réserve pour ses amis et sa famille. Je me rends compte, que depuis son arrivée hier, je ne lui ai jamais vu un sur le visage, pas un sincère. Il grimace.

- Jake, s'il te plait.

- Non Jasper, on ne se cache rien et arrête de croire qu'il est fait en sucre.

- Merci Jacob, essaye de l'expliquer à ma mère.

- Jacob, pas maintenant.

- Bon vous me dites de quoi il s'agit.

Jasper me regarde droit dans les yeux, je ne baisse pas le regard, car je sais qu'il en a gros sur le cœur. Il n'est pas agressif, mais la tristesse qui coule de lui, me perturbe, et je n'ose pas lui faire un sourire d'encouragement.

Je m'installe au fond de mon fauteuil, tout en continuant à le regarder, lui laissant le choix de commencer quand il le souhaite, et ça ne tarde pas.

- J'ai retrouvé mon père biologique.

- Oh!

Un peu juste comme réaction de ma part, mais depuis tout petit, notre souhait été de retrouver nos parents, enfin, ceux de mes potes et là, alors que je ne pensais plus du tout à notre pacte, voilà ce qu'il m'apprend. Sacré nouvelle.

- Il n'a pas démenti, pour . . . Ce qu'il a fait à ma mère bio.

- Le salopard.

- Mais lors de l'un de nos entretien, il m'a dit qu'il avait revu pendant l'une de ses perm'.

- Hey, ça tu ne me l'a pas dit avant.

- Maintenant tu le sais Jake, alors laisse le finir.

Le jeune indien me fusille du regard, il aurait été armé, je serais mort. Enfin, façon de parler.

- Quand.

- Il m'a dit que c'était l'année dernière.

- Et tu voudrais la rencontrer.

- Oui, Ed', plus que tout.

- Et tu comptes te rendre à Londres quand?

- Elle ne vit pas à Londres, elle vit à Seattle.

- Tu rigoles.

- Non Jake.

- Et depuis longtemps?

- Depuis près de 10 ans.

- Eh bien, tu étais si proche d'elle.

- Tu sais où elle vit.

- Oui, j'ai son adresse dans mon I phone, j'ai même l'itinéraire de préenregistrer.

- Et tu veux qu'on y aille quand?

- Je ne sais pas, je sais même pas si je veux y aller.

- Si c'était vrai, tu ne nous en aurais pas parlé.

- Peut être.

- J'en suis sure.

Il a l'air de réfléchir, moi j'en profite pour faire mon difficile et je déclare sans égards pour Jacob mon choix de véhicule.

- On prend ta voiture, parce que celle de Jake, c'est une épave.

- Fais gaffe à ton cul, mon p'tit Cullen.

- Mais oui, mais oui, bon vous me laissez le temps de prévenir Esmée et Carlisle.

- Je t'empreinte ta douche.

- Fais comme chez toi Jacob.

- Hey, vous allez vite en besogne, j'ai encore rien décidé.

Jacob se met à rire, je le suis, sans savoir vraiment si il existe une raison plausible à notre comportement. Mais contre toute attente, Jake reprend la parole et le moins que je puisse dire c'est qu'il sut à cet instant trouver les mots justes.

- Ne te mens pas à toi-même, dès l'instant où tu nous en as parlé, la décision, ta décision était prise.

(Jasper)

Me voilà parti en direction de Seattle, Edward a mes côtés et Jacob à l'arrière. Je suis au volant de ma Chevrolet Camaro, 1967. Un modèle rare dans l'état ou elle est. Un petit bijou. Mais surtout ma première voiture. Pas une que mon père aurait pu m'offrir, non il aurait choisi un modèle plus courant, comme une Audi, une Mercédès, etc. . . .

Me voilà donc parti pour une virée entre ami, à la recherche d'une femme qui m'a abandonné dès ma naissance et qui n'a jamais rien fait pour me retrouver. Oh, je sais que cela peut paraitre absurde de courir après ce que je nommerais une chimère, mais je veux qu'elle sache que ce qu'elle a vécu et ce qu'elle a fait, a permis, m'a permis d'être l'homme que je suis.

Un silence pesant règne dans l'habitacle et je n'ai pas envi de le lever. Je peux me poser les questions que je souhaite, sans attendre que mes amis est fini de me donner leurs opinions. Il ne reste que quelques minutes qui me séparent de celle qui m'a porté pendant 8 mois, et non pas neuf, je suis un précoce. Donc pendant 8 mois, et qui m'a déposé à l'orphelinat.

La directrice m'a appris très tôt, que je n'avais pas eu un parcourt atypique. Ma mère lui a donné une forte somme d'argent à me remettre à mon adolescence. Et une lettre. Mes deux potes ne le savent pas et c'est pour ça que je compte m'arrêter dans le prochain café, le premier que je croise à l'entrée de la ville.

- Ça vous dit une petite pause, j'ai besoin de pissé.

- Pas de problème, j'ai soif et j'ai faim.

- Le contraire nous aurait surpris Jacob.

- Ouais, ouais, ouais je sais, je suis un ventre sur pattes.

- Exactement.

Je me gare à la première place que je trouve. Je me lève dès que j'ai ouvert la porte et je pousse mon siège en avant pour laisser sortir un Jacob surexcité à l'idée de ce qu'il va se mettre sous la dent.

- J'attrape ton carrosse Ed'.

- Je me prépare Jazz.

- Si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, je vais garder trois place et je commande les petits dèj'.

- Morphale.

- Hi Ha.

- Il est complètement fou.

- Non il est dirigé par son estomac.

- Heureusement qu'il n'écoute pas trop son côté « féminin ».

- J'AI ENTENDU EDICHOU.

Je ris, c'est deux là sont incroyable, deux gamins, deux frères. Je bloque le fauteuil face à la porte ouverte et j'aide Edward à se positionner à l'intérieur. Une femme passe à notre niveau et balance la tête de droite à gauche. Je vois mon ami pincer les lèvres de colère. Voilà pourquoi il ne sort jamais de chez lui car même sans savoir si il est né comme ça, si on l'a renversé ou si il a eu un accident. Les gens le jugent.

- C'est quoi votre problème.

- Jazz, laisse tombé.

- Non, VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR QUI.

- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton.

- MOI JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS DE DETAILLER MON AMI COMME VOUS LE FAITES, VOUS SAVEZ QUOI DE SA VIE, DITES MOI, QUOI, POUR LE JUGER.

- Mais je ne le jugeais pas.

- Jazz, arrête ça, tu me fous la honte.

- Mais Ed'.

- Je ne jugeais pas votre ami, monsieur.

- Ouais, c'est ça.

- Non, je regardais les dégâts de la route.

- Qui vous dit qu'il n'est pas né comme ça.

- Ah, mais . . .

- Viens on se casse.

- Pauv' femme.

Incroyable, à l'heure à laquelle on vit que l'on puisse tomber sur ce genre de personne. Je vois qu'Ed' a déjà tourné la tête pour continuer sa vie, alors je fais de même et j'essaye de calmer ma colère.

- Tu stresses tant de voir ta mère, que tu frapperais quelqu'un, heureusement que ce n'était pas un homme, je pense que tu lui aurais mis ton poing dans la figure.

- Merci Edward.

On rejoint le café et un Jacob, qui est lui déjà en train de s'empiffrer. On arrive à la table et je racle ma gorge.

- Mmmmh, pardon les gars, mais je n'aime pas manger froid, vous en mettiez du temps.

- Ouais, Jazz s'est pris la gueule avec une conne.

- Eh ben, monsieur self contrôle est sur les nerfs.

- Un peu.

- C'est normal Jasper, je le saurais aussi, si je pourrais revoir ma mère.

- Merci Ed'.

- Bon vous bouffez ou je dois finir vos assiettes.

- Parfois je me demande si tu es né sans cœur.

- Désolé, mais c'est comme ça que je règle mon stress moi.

- Ok, vas y prends ma part.

- Merci Jazz.

- Tiens, prends la mienne.

- Non, non, après on va me reprocher de prendre le pain dans la bouche d'un handicapé.

- Connard.

- Bon, si tu insiste.

Voir manger Jacob, c'est comme assisté à un banquet de cochons. Il dévore plus qu'il ne mange et englouti tout sur son passage. Il a la même capacité qu'un cyclone: il fait tout disparaitre sur son chemin, mais sans les catastrophes qui suivent.

Je le regarde encore un instant, puis je retire l'enveloppe que j'ai dans la poche intérieur de mon blouson. Les deux êtres qui m'entourent, arrêtent immédiatement de se chamailler. Je prends le temps de sortir la lettre qu'elle contient, et la pose face à eux.

- À vous l'honneur.

- Tu l'as déjà lu?

- Oui, que l'un de vous la lise à voix haute, s'il vous plait.

Ils se regardent, Jacob sourit et montre ses joues gonflées de nourritures.

- Peuh pah.

- Ok, je me lance.

- Merci Edward.

- À charge de revanche.

Il se racle la gorge, Jake bois un peu d'eau et moi je m'appuie sur le dossier de ma chaise. Il débute la lecture, et moi, je retiens mes larmes.

« Cher enfant,

Je suis ta mère et je m'excuse de devoir te laisser mais tu vois, je suis jeune et ma famille a rejeté ta venue et moi par la même occasion.

Je suis étudiante, sans le sou et je ne sais pas si je veux rester dans ce pays où j'ai vécu tant de souffrance, mais je sais que si je t'abandonne au bon soin de la directrice de cet établissement, ce n'est pas avec le sourire.

J'aimerai te dire que je reviendrais te chercher, mais je sais que je n'aurais pas le courage d'affronter ton regard et la haine que je dois t'inspirer.

Je veux simplement te dire que je t'aime et que toute ma vie le sentiment de perte existera car tu es en moi et je suis en toi.

Je vais te raconter notre histoire, ton histoire. Ton père était un homme grand, blond et beau. Pas de type anglais pur, mais de cette blondeur, que portent les habitants des pays nordiques. Je le trouvais beau, il était militaire et moi serveuse, le soir et étudiante la journée. Au début nous parlions, nous racontant nos vies, nos envies futures, ce que nous attendions de la vie. Puis un soir, à la fin de mon service, il m'a proposé de diner avec lui. J'étais aux anges. Nous avons fini la soirée dans un parc, où j'ai reçu mon premier baiser. Il se comportait comme un vrai gentleman.

Comme tu peux le comprendre, je n'ai pas toujours haïs ton père, loin de là. Alors que cela faisait quelques semaines que nous nous fréquentations, je lui ai dis que je n'avais connu aucun homme avant lui. Il a rit et m'a embrassé, me disant à demain.

Je l'ai attendu, j'étais impatiente de le voir. Mais il n'est pas venu. Ni le soir suivant et, ni pendant des semaines. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de lui. Je n'avais aucuns moyens de le contacter. J'ai perdu mon boulot, parce que je ne gérais plus les cours et les heures de service. Il m'a fallut en trouver un autre, et le seul que j'ai trouvé, le premier venu, était celui de danseuse dans une boîte glauque. Je n'en étais pas fière, mais il fallait que je mange et que je paye mon école.

Un soir, alors que je rentrais en scène, j'ai cru le voir. Mais à mieux regarder, un autre homme se tenait face à moi, alors j'ai fais mon travail. En sortant de scène, une paire de bras m'a pris par la taille et m'a jeté contre un mur.

J'ai perdu connaissance. Je ne me souviens d'un réveil douloureux, entrecoupé de cris et parfois d'une gifle. Des images de lui qui me traite de garce et de menteuse, me reviennent à l'esprit, mais sans que je ne puisse les comprendre. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il m'aimait et qu'il avait été trahi, que je l'avais trahi.

Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a été dis. Je ne sais pas de quoi il me parlait et ce qu'il me reprochait. Je peux te dire simplement que ma première relation d'adulte, n'a pas été celle que j'espérais.

Il a fallu que je fasse le deuil de notre relation, d'une amitié et fuir ma famille, de mettre un terme à des études, qui étaient pour moi la seule option pour me sortir de la misère qu'était ma vie. Mais cette année là, j'ai tout perdu, toi y compris.

Je ne te dis pas tout ça pour que tu te sentes coupable de quoi que ce soit, mais il était important que tu saches ce que je ne pourrais te raconter de vive voix.

Je te souhaite de trouver l'amour au sein d'une famille aimante, que tu sois heureux en amour et que tu es un travail qui te corresponde.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te donner, mais j'ai réuni cette somme pour toi. Le tout te seras remis quand tu seras plus grand, assez pour comprendre que tout n'est pas rose, mon enfant. Mais rien n'est perdu d'avance, alors bas toi, comme je me battrais pour ne pas rester une victime.

Ta mère, qui t'aime »

Je regarde devant moi, la lettre n'est pas particulièrement émouvante mais je reconnais dans la froideur des mots de ma « mère », la même façon de cacher ses sentiments que j'utilise depuis toujours. Elle veut être plus forte, elle voulait être plus forte que ce qu'elle paraissait. Elle m'aimait, la belle affaire. Les années sont passées, elle a dû avoir d'autre enfant et adieu bébé Jazz.

- Ça va mec!

- Oui, Jake, mais je me demande si c'est toujours une bonne idée d'être là.

- Je ne veux pas être un oiseau de mauvais augure, mais tu ne crois pas que maintenant que tu es là, tu devrais au moins allé la voir.

- Je sais Edward, laisse moi prendre un café et je . . . On voit ce que nous ferons après. Ok?

- OK, Chef.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 13**_

Les personnages sont ceux de Stephenie Meyer, (dont on espère avoir bientôt des nouvelles, pour la suite du point de vue d'Edward), l'histoire est de moi, comme les fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe, etc.

Merci à Calimero59, qui prend toujours le temps de me donner ses appréciations.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire, vous êtes nombreux et je ne m'attendais pas à temps de personnes, merci.

Merci aussi à ceux qui attendent la suite de mon autre story. Je les rassure, je l'ai mise entre parenthèse, mais je ne l'oublie pas. Je compte finir cette histoire le plus rapidement possible, pour pouvoir m'y remettre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

(Esmée)

- Non Chéri, je sais que tu fais ça pour Jasper, mais je comptais sur toi, demain c'est Thanksgiving et je voulais préparer ça avec toi et le reste de la famille.

- . . .

- Je sais que ta sœur est absente elle aussi, mais c'est pour ses études et dans tout les cas elle sera là pour . . .

- . . .

- . . . Euh, je voulais dire qu'elle sera là pour celui de l'année prochaine, mais toi tu n'as pas d'excuse . . .

- . . .

- D'accord Edward, mais tu vas devoir te rattraper pour me laisser en plan, tu vas me le payer, fils indigne.

- . . .

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon grand, prends soin de toi et appelle moi.

- . . .

- D'accord, tu n'es plus un enfant, tu n'es pas en sucre et je ne suis pas de la police. Mais ton nouveau beau père est shérif mon chéri.

- . . .

- Merci pour l'information Jacob, envoie le bonjour à Jasper et faites attention les garçons.

- !

- Incroyable, tu veux savoir Carlisle.

- Oui ma chérie.

- Hormis le fait que notre fils vient de me raccrocher au nez, je vais te surprendre, mais notre petit Edward part pour Seattle, avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

- C'est bien.

- Oui, tu le lui diras quand il reviendra demain, parce qu'à cause de lui, tu es de corvées de cuisine, pour le repas de demain.

(Jasper)

Nous sommes au bout de la rue qui me mène à ma mère. Je suis mort de trouille et bien au-delà. Je sais aussi que je ne suis pas le seul.

- Bon, ben, on y est les gars.

- Oui je sais.

- Tu veux qu'on vienne.

- Non, merci Edward.

- T'es sur.

- Oui, Jake.

Je serre les mains autour du volant et j'avance lentement, jusqu'à l'adresse indiquée. Quand je suis face à la maison, je vous avoue que je suis surpris car elle est magnifique. Blanche, style colonial, une demeure sortie tout droit de « autant en emporte le vent », mais de taille plus modeste.

- J'y vais.

- Courage mec.

- On est là, si tu en as besoin.

- Merci, les amis.

Je sors de mon véhicule, le regard baissait sur la route, scrutant le bitume. Je reste assis un instant sur le siège conducteur, puis je me lève, claquant la porte derrière moi.

Je passe le trottoir, puis je remonte la petite allée, me dirigeant vers la grande porte rouge qui me fait face. Les fleurs qui bordent mon chemin, diffusent un parfum sucré pour l'époque de l'année où nous nous trouvons. C'est l'automne, l'hiver est proche et pourtant le jardin est verdoyant.

Je me trouve enfin devant la porte. Je regarde le bois, sans bouger, sans savoir ou je vais pêcher le courage de sonner. Je respire, je compte jusqu'à trois, et je me lance. Je sonne. Un carillon se fait entendre. Rapidement suivi par des bruits de pas. Et comme un couperet, je suis sorti de mes pensées par l'apparition d'une petite femme, menue, au même regard bleu pacifique, que le mien.

- Bonjour, je peux vous aider.

- Bonjour Madame.

Elle me regarde et je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à la trouver si belle, et si fragile. Je suis pris de remords et de doutes, je ne sais pas si ma venue est vraiment essentielle, même pour mon futur. Et si justement, en venant ici, je ne foutais pas ma vie en l'air, mais la sienne, tout comme mon père l'a fait des années plus tôt . . .

- Bonjour monsieur.

Derrière celle qui est ma mère, se trouve une petite fille. Elle est brune, mais je sais à la couleur de ses yeux, que nous sommes parents.

- Clara, retourne à l'intérieur s'il te plait.

- Mais il n'a pas dit bonjour le monsieur.

- Clara!

- Mééééé.

- Bonjour Clara.

- Ah tu vois maman!

- CLARA, tout-de-suite.

- Oui maman, au revoir monsieur.

- Au revoir.

Ma mère laisse sa fille rentrer à l'intérieur avant de se tourner vers moi. Je sais que quelque chose à changer. Je ne sais pas si c'est au moment où Clara est arrivée, ou bien si le déclic c'est fait avant. Je la regarde, sans rien dire. Puis elle descend les trois marches qui nous séparent et me prend dans ses bras.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, mon bébé, mon tout petit.

- Ma . . . Man, je . . .

- Oh comme je suis heureuse, mais . . .

Elle me tient à bout de bras, puis me lâche et recule d'un pas, manquant de tomber. Je tends la main pour la rattraper, mais elle me fait signe que ça va. Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Je m'étonne de ne pas être dans le même état.

- Tu t'appelles comment?

- Jasper Hale.

- Tu as été adopté alors, c'est bien.

- Oui, et je suis venu vivre ici l'année de mes 8 ans.

- Oh!

- Oui, depuis plus longtemps que toi.

- Tu vis à Seattle?

- Non, une petite ville à deux heures d'ici.

- Oh! Et comment tu as fais pour me trouver?

- Le hasard.

- Oh.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je voulais seulement vous dire que je vais bien et que je pense être un homme . . . bien.

- Tant mieux mon petit, tant mieux . . . Je ne me le serais jamais pardonnée. Merci.

- Je . . . Je vais partir.

- NON!

Je la regarde, elle pleure ouvertement cette fois. Elle a un geste de la main, comme si elle souhaitait me retenir. Je la regarde, puis je prends une décision. La décision de ma vie, j'en suis certain.

- Ce n'est pas que je souhaite partir, mais . . . j'ai des amis qui m'attendent dans la voiture.

Je lui montre ma voiture. Je la vois tendre le cou vers eux, elle leur fait même un signe. Et eux, en gentils petits garçons, ils le lui rendent. Elle reporte son attention sur moi, et me fait un grand sourire.

- Dis leur de rentrer où de revenir te chercher, mais il est hors de question que tu partes sans que je te présente ta sœur et le reste de ta famille.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour chambouler ta vie, ni la mienne. Je voulais juste mettre une image sur celle qui m'a mis au monde.

- Nous devons parler, c'est important, pour toi, et pour moi.

Elle me sourit, je me retourne vers mes amis, je les regarde. Je leur fais signe de venir, mais eux secouent la tête de concert. Jake se glisse à l'avant de ma caisse et klaxonne, avant de partir en trombe.

- Je crois que je n'ai plus trop le choix.

- Des personnes biens, j'en suis sur.

(Clara)

Ça sonne à la porte, moi je suis dans ma chambre, je regarde par la fenêtre. Y a un monsieur. Il a les cheveux tout blonds. Mais je vois pas son visage. Je sais que maman a ouvert la porte parce que le monsieur il lève la tête et je peux voir son visage. Il est drôlement joli.

Maman, elle dit que c'est pas bien, mais je suis curieuse, et je vais aux escaliers pour savoir qui c'est. J'entends rien, alors je descends tout doucement les marches, jusqu'en bas. Mais toujours rien. Alors je vais à côté de ma maman.

Et ben, j'ai bien fais de descendre, il est trop, vraiment, trop, trop, joli. Il me regarde. C'est bizarre, mais on est tout pareil tout les deux. Enfin, on a les même yeux lui et moi, sauf que moi, j'ai les cheveux noir et lui comme je l'ai déjà dis, il a les cheveux blond, presque blanc et la peau bronzée, comme moi.

- Bonjour monsieur.

Il me regarde, et je crois que lui aussi, il a vu que j'étais comme lui, enfin presque, mais vous avez compris. Maman me coupe dans mes pensées.

- Clara, retourne à l'intérieur s'il te plait.

- Mais il n'a pas dit bonjour le monsieur.

- Clara!

- Mééééé.

Je suis pas contente, elle dit qu'il faut toujours dire bonjour quand on est poli et lui il le fait pas. C'est pas juste.

- Bonjour Clara.

- Ah tu vois maman!

- CLARA, tout-de-suite.

- Oui maman, au revoir monsieur.

- Au revoir.

Ça m'embête de devoir rentrer, alors je m'assois aux pieds de l'escalier et j'attends. Au début j'entends maman qui parle, puis le monsieur comme moi. Il a une voix comme dans les films que maman regarde et que tout le monde il pleur. Maman, elle dit que c'est parce qu'ils sont tristes. Ben le monsieur, il est triste.

Une voiture pare de devant la maison. Puis je vois la porte qui s'ouvre totalement et maman qui rentre. Mais elle est pas seule, le monsieur est avec elle.

- T'es qui vous?

- Clara, premièrement on ne dit pas « T'es qui vous, mais tu es qui ou vous êtes qui », secundo, c'est mal poli.

- Mais je le connais pas moi, il faut bien que je lui demande.

- Clara.

- Mais maman, tu dis comment je m'appelle et moi je sais pas pour lui.

Elle me regarde et elle a la tête de quand je dis quelque chose qui va pas. Puis le monsieur, eh bien il rit. Alors maman, elle sourit, puis elle se met à rire aussi. Alors moi, eh ben je croise mes bras, parce que j'ai pas envie de rire.

- D'accord Clara, tu as raison.

- Ah, je savais bien, c'est toi qui m'as dis l'autre jour, au magasin, je savais bien.

- Clara, on a bien compris, têtue va.

- Maman.

- Bon ma petite fille, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

- Le monsieur.

- Oui, le monsieur, c'est Jasper.

- Jazper?

- Non ma chérie, Ja-sper.

- Ja-sper.

- C'est moi, bonjour Clara.

- Bonjour monsieur Ja-sper.

- Jasper suffira ma grande.

- Ok, mam'

- Ok.

- Et, t'es qui?

- Clara, suis nous en cuisine, j'ai une histoire à te raconter. À vous raconter.

- Super, j'adore les histoires moi. Tu sais Ja-sper, maman son travail, c'est d'écrire des histoires pour les grands.

- Ah bon!

- Enfin il y a grand et grand, Clara.

- Ben, oui, des plus grand que moi quoi.

(Jasper)

Cette gamine est géniale, elle a un bagout d'enfer. Elle me prend la main et me tire vers ce qui doit être la « cuisine ». Je me sens bien, je ne regrette pas pour l'instant d'être venu. Loin de là.

- Tu as quel âge Clara?

- Tatie, elle dit que les messieurs, ils doivent pas demander l'âge d'une madame.

- Oui ma chérie, intervient ma mère, mais tu es une petite fille, ça ne marche que pour les dames.

- Ben alors moi, j'ai 5 ans et toi?

- Moi, eh bien, j'ai . . .

- Jasper a 21 ans, bientôt 21 ans.

- T'es vieux, bouh.

- Eh, oui et je peux te dire que tu passeras par là aussi.

- Même pas vrai.

- Si ma chérie et je te le souhaite.

- Ouais.

Elle est vraiment mignonne, avec ses anglaises et son allure de garçon manqué. Elle me regarde avec des yeux mutins. Elle me fait des grimaces tout en mordant dans la tartine que sa mère, notre mère lui a donné.

- Bon qui veut que je lui raconte une histoire?

- Moi!

- Moi!

- Du calme les enfants!

Putain que je suis heureux d'avoir eu le courage de venir. Même ce gros con qui est mon père ne pourrait pas me gâcher ce plaisir. Mon téléphone se met à vibrer.

- Pardon, je dois répondre. Hale!

- Jazz, tu veux qu'on vienne te récupérer vers quelle heure.

- Je sais pas.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui peut nous loger pour cette nuit, tu veux que je me renseigne.

- Oui, merci les gars.

- C'est normal.

Ma mère me regarde, ma sœur me regarde. Elles ont l'air d'attendre.

- Je suis prêt pour cette histoire.

- Allé maman, vas y.

Et voilà comment Clara, 5 ans, a découvert qu'elle avait un grand frère. Comment elle a décidé, que Rosalie serait aussi sa sœur et que comme moi elle voulait devenir blonde. Me demander pas le pourquoi du comment, ça, je ne l'ai pas compris. Peut être une manière de se rapprocher de moi, et de me ressembler physiquement. Pour résumé, voilà comment j'ai trouvé, j'ai retrouvé ma famille.

Vous connaissez beaucoup de personnes qui peuvent se venter d'avoir deux mamans et deux petites sœurs, moi, oui et je suis plus que jamais heureux. Au moins une chose qui va dans ma vie.

Il me reste le problème Alice. Ce n'est pas le moindre. Ce n'est pas le plus simple non plus. Je pense que je vais devoir ramer pour que ma petite fée m'accorde le pardon. Mais je suis décidé à ramer jusqu'à Paris pour la reconquérir.

En ce qui concerne mon géniteur, j'ai deux choix à faire. Un pour la suite de ma carrière. Et en second, lui régler son compte, ou bien lui ouvrir les yeux sur cette histoire. Peut être n'est il pas le connard pour lequel il aime se faire passer. Comme on dit, qui vivra, verra.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 14**_

_**Les personnages que j'utilise, sont adaptés de l'œuvre de fiction littéraire et cinématographique de Stephenie Meyer. Mon histoire, en elle-même est une fiction mais, a bien des niveaux, s'appuie sur un vécu personnel. **_

_**Je remercie Grazie, et Calimero59, qui je pense, sont les deux plus fidèles fans de cette story.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**(Edward)**_

_**Nous avons attendu quelques minutes dans la voiture, puis Jasper s'est tourné vers nous, il nous a fait un geste pour venir ou partir. Jacob est passé devant et on est parti. Avant qu'il ne se tourne vers nous, la femme qui lui faisait face nous a regardés. Elle nous a sourit et on lui a fait un signe, essayant d'être polis.**_

_**Maintenant, on se trouve dans un centre commercial, Jacob marche à côté de moi, et on garde le silence. Je sais à quoi il pense, parce que j'y pense aussi. Je suis content pour Jazz, mais je suis jaloux aussi, je donnerais n'importe quoi, pour pouvoir revoir ma mère, sentir son odeur, toucher sa main, et sentir la sienne dans mes cheveux.**_

_**En cours de psyco, la prof nous a dit qu'une part de nos fantasmes d'adultes est liée à notre vécu d'enfant. Je lui avais demandé, si pour un enfant adopté, qui est très attaché au souvenir de sa mère défunte, on pouvait dire de lui qu'il n'avait pas régler son Œdipe. Elle m'a dit que tout être qui subit une perte de cette importance, ne peut pas faire seul le deuil et que l'entourage, famille ou amis, est un moteur décisif pour une bonne acceptation et un bon développement.**_

_**- Tu penses à quoi?**_

_**- À ma mère.**_

_**- Je suis désolé, Ed.**_

_**- Il n'y a pas quoi. C'est la vie.**_

_**- Je ne sais pas si je voudrais revoir mes parents, ceux que j'ai, sont tous ceux dont j'avais besoin. Et puis je compte bien devenir père à mon tour.**_

_**- Je te le souhaite, tu seras un bon papa, j'en suis sure, comme tu es un bon ami et un futur marié au top.**_

_**- Tu parles, si tu savais à quel point j'appréhende. Je pense que ce sera la plus belle journée mais aussi . . .**_

_**- La plus éprouvante. Ne te prends pas la tête. Attends d'y être et profite.**_

_**Il me regarde et je lui souris. Il est heureux, c'est un bon point. Il en devient tête en l'air et de peu manque de s'étendre de tout son long en se prenant les pieds dans un tapis.**_

_**- Hey, Edward Cullen, quelle surprise. **_

_**- Bonjour, euh . . .**_

_**- Tu ne me reconnais pas?**_

_**- Mmmmh, non, désolé.**_

_**- Je m'appelle Mark, Mark Laundry.**_

_**- Désolé, je ne vois pas où nous nous sommes rencontrés.**_

_**- Au conservatoire, nous suivions le même cursus.**_

_**- Oh, je comprends mieux, j'ai . . .**_

_**- Oui j'ai appris pour ton accident.**_

_**- Donc tu comprends, j'ai laissé ça de côté.**_

_**- Donc tu ne joue, plus du tout.**_

_**- C'est exact.**_

_**- Quel gâchis, je t'avoue que j'enviai ta technique.**_

_**- Merci, je crois . . .**_

_**- Je te jure, ton interprétation de « clair de lune » de Debussy, était, pfou . . . Simplement merveilleuse, magique. Je crois bien, non, j'en suis sure, je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un donner tant de sa personne et faire vivre une musique que d'autre pourrait faire passer pour barbante, vraiment, je suis sous le choc.**_

_**- Vous en faites peut être un peu trop là, non.**_

_**Comme moi, Jacob a le sentiment qu'il en fait trop. Moi, je ne me souviens pas de lui et il n'y a pas de raisons pour qu'il me passe de la pommade. Je ne lui apporterais rien. Je ne connais personnes qui puissent lui être d'une grande utilité s'il souhaite faire carrière. Malgré ce que mon ami lui a dit, il continus avec la même ferveur, et continus à m'ovationner.**_

_**- Oh non, je peux vous promettre une chose, l'entendre jouer, c'est entendre « le chant des anges », ni plus, ni moins.**_

_**- Eh bien, tu es de corvée, Ed, j'attends que tu me joue ce morceau.**_

_**- **__Merci._

_**Je lui ai parlé en français, il m'a regardé. Mon ton était sec et ce mot est assez simple, pour que n'importe qui le comprenne. Jake m'a jeté un coup d'œil, il sait que quand je parle en français, c'est pour cacher ma colère. Quand à lui, il parle couramment la langue de Molière, c'est la langue de sa grand-mère, avec qui il a vécu jusqu'à sa mort. Il n'avait que 4 ans. En grandissant, il avait demandé à avoir des cours pour ne pas perdre ce qui lui restait de ses souvenirs avec elle.**_

_**- Bon Edward, je suis heureux de t'avoir revu, je dois te laisser, demain c'est Thanksgiving, et j'ai des courses à faire.**_

_**- Oui, à bientôt.**_

_**Quand le type s'éloigne, je sais déjà, ce que mon ami va me demander. Je le sais, mais je n'en ai vraiment pas envie, je ne supporterai pas d'être face à un instrument qui me tient à cœur, et dont je serais incapable d'en sortir aucunes notes. Ce que beaucoup de gens ne savent pas, c'est que le piano se joue avec les mains, mais aussi les pieds. Il est tout à fait possible de s'en servir sans, mais mon favoris, se trouve dans le salon de mes parents et est un merveilleux piano à queue qui m'a été offert pour mes 7 ans, et une partition de Debussy, pour mes un an dans la famille Cullen. **_

_**- Tu ne m'as jamais fait écouter ce Debussy.**_

_**- Tu n'aimes pas le classique.**_

_**- Avec ce que vient de dire ce mec . . .**_

_**- Jake, je ne joue plus, fais toi une idée.**_

_**- T'énerves pas, je te dis simplement . . .**_

_**- Jacob, gagnons du temps et parlons d'autres choses.**_

_**- Eh bien, tu es en mode râleur?**_

_**- Exactement.**_

_**Je refuse de le regarder. Je refuse d'affronter son regard plein de compassion, plein de l'amour d'un ami, plein de tristesse. Je ne veux pas voir qu'il a de la pitié pour moi. Un inconnu, un con, une connaissance, ok. Je me fous de ces gens qui se croient en droit de me faire la morale sans savoir rien de ma vie. Mais l'homme qui me fait face, cet homme qui voudrait que je le regarde. Eh bien cet homme là, cet homme est comme un frère, et plus, s'il est possible de qualifié d'amour une relation platonique entre deux hommes, trois si on compte Jasper. Et c'est cette relation qui rend plus dur mon choix de ne plus jouer, de plus être un musicien. Ma décision est difficile car qu'ils veuillent que je reprenne ou que je laisse tomber, je sais que mes amis débattront jusqu'à obtention de leurs idées. Jusqu'à ce que je leur dise oui, mais là, il en est tout simplement hors de question. Un jour. Peut être.**_

_**- Bon je vois que tu n'es pas d'humeur à entendre ce que j'ai à te dire, je te propose d'appeler Jazz et de voir avec lui s'il faut contacter ta famille pour leur dire qu'on ne fêtera pas Thanksgiving avec eux. Moi, j'appellerai ma petite Leah, pour lui dire qu'elle se rende seule chez tes parents et prévenir Rose, qu'elle le dise à leurs parents.**_

_**- Tu as raison.**_

_**- Bien.**_

_**- J'appelle Esmée, elle sera mécontente mais si je lui explique rapidement, je sais qu'elle comprendra. Il faut aussi que je prévienne Bella.**_

_**- Ok.**_

_**Je prends mon mobile et je compose le numéro de mon ami. J'attends quelques secondes et celui-ci me répond. Au son de sa voix, avant même que je ne lui parle du but de mon appel, j'entends la voix d'un enfant et celui d'une femme. Ils ont l'air heureux.**_

_**« **_- Pardon, je dois répondre. Hale!

- Jazz, tu veux qu'on vienne te récupérer vers quelle heure.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je connais quelq'un qui peut nous loger pour cette nuit, tu

Veux que je me renseigne.

- Oui, merci les gars.

- C'est normal. »

_**Et voilà un appel de passer. Je me tourne vers Jake, qui lui est toujours en conversation avec Leah et vu la tête qu'il fait, elle devait lui avoir préparé une belle surprise.**_

_« . . . Tu le porteras pour moi . . . la prochaine fois mon bébé . . . Oui, tu vas me manquer. . . »_

_**Je vous passe le meilleur ou le pire. Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone. Il n'est pas encore 16 heures. Ma mère doit être à son bureau, où sur un de ses chantiers. Je vais appeler Garrett en premier, pour voir s'il peut nous recevoir. **_

_**Garrett est un ami de la famille. Il est l'ex mari d'une des cousines de mon père. Et même, s'il ne fait plus officiellement parti de notre famille, il reste un ami.**_

«- Allo, Garrett à l'appareil.

- Bonjour Gary, c'est Edward.

- Ed', comment vas-tu, je ne m'attendais pas avoir de tes nouvelles, je sais que je me répète, mais comment vas-tu.

- Bien, bien! Je suis à Seattle, et j'aurais besoin du gîte et du couvert pour 2 personnes, 3 peut être.

- Pas de problème, tu viens quand tu veux.

- Merci. Je préviens mes amis.

- À tout à l'heure.

- À tout à l'heure, Gary. »

_**Et voilà pour le second. Je fais un signe du pouce vers Jacob pour lui dire que c'est bon et j'appelle ma mère.**_

_« Maman!_

- AH, Edward, alors Jasper a-t-il trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

- Oui, maman, et c'est la raison de mon appel.

- Je sens que tu vas me dire quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire.

- Tu as vu juste.

- Donc si je comprends bien, tu ne seras pas là.

- Maman, je suis désolé, mais c'est d'une importance capitale, pour lui.

- Mais toi et Jacob.

- Nous restons tout les trois ici.

- Ah ben c'est du gâchis.

- Esmée, il te dira lui-même pourquoi il doit rester et nous aussi, ne t'inquiète pas, nous dormons chez Garrett.

- Bon, je pense que quoi que je dise, la décision ne me regarde pas.

- Je te rappelle.

- Je t'aime mon chéri.

- Moi aussi maman. »

_**Bon maintenant, un instant plus plaisant car je vais entendre la voix de mon amour. **_

« Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Bella . . . »

_**Et merde, ma seule consolation, c'Est-ce court message d'elle. Je lui laisse un rapide résumé de notre situation.**_

_**- Bon, tu as fini joli cœur.**_

_**- Tu peux parler. C'est quoi exactement, ce que dois porter Leah?**_

_**- Mmmmh, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment savoir.**_

_**- Je crois oui.**_

_**(Jasper)**_

_**Nous sommes dans la cuisine. Je suis installé face à ma mère et à ma petite sœur. Nous écoutons celle qui nous a donné la vie.**_

_**- Je suis née en Angleterre, mon père était ouvrier et ma mère travailler dans une banque. J'ai grandi avec l'espoir de devenir une artiste. Je pouvais dessiner n'importe qui après l'avoir vu seulement quelques instants. Adolescente, je me faisais de l'argent de poche en vendant des caricatures aux touristes. Ils sont très nombreux autour des monuments de Londres. En grandissant, mes parents avaient fait le nécessaire pour que je puisse faire mes études. J'ai trouvé un petit travail de serveuse et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré le papa de Jasper.**_

_**Clara regarde avec de grands yeux sa maman. Elle adore ce qu'elle écoute, mais quand elle entend la partie sur mon père, je la vois lever un sourcil. Elle se questionne et elle ne tarde pas à interroger notre mère.**_

_**- Pourquoi tu dis le papa de Jazper.**_

_**- Parce que ce n'est pas le tien mon ange.**_

_**- Mais papa, c'est papa, et si tu es la maman de lui et de moi, on a le même papa.**_

_**- Non ma chérie. Je suis votre maman, ton papa, c'est seulement ton papa et Jasper il a un autre papa.**_

_**- Mais pourquoi?**_

_**- Tu sais, les grands, ils s'aiment puis parfois, ils s'aiment plus.**_

_**- Ben moi j'aime plus ton histoire.**_

_**La petite saute au sol et court vers les escaliers, sans demander son reste.**_

_**- Tu veux qu'on en reste là?**_

_**- C'est toi qui vois, mon grand.**_

_**- Je t'écoute.**_

_**- Donc, j'avais un boulot de serveuse le soir et j'allais en cours la journée. Je ne trouvais presque plus le temps de peindre et de dessiner pour moi et je voyais mes notes chutaient. Je perdais pieds. Puis un jour un groupe de GI est entré dans le restaurant. Au début tout se passer bien, mais l'un deux c'est permis d'avoir des gestes déplacées. Je l'ai giflé et lui c'est levé, en colère et a tenté de me rendre la pareil. Mais ton père lui a mis son poing dans la figure, et tout à dégénérer. . . Mon patron les a mis dehors. **_

_**Elle me sourit, prend une gorgée de sa boisson et reprend:**_

_**- Quand deux heures plus tard, j'ai fini mon service, ton père m'attendait devant la porte. Au début, j'ai été effrayé de le voir, mais il m'a tout de suite mis à l'aise ou encore plus mal à l'aise, en me faisant un baise main. **_

_**Elle arrête de parler, elle rougit. Il me semble étrange qu'elle réagisse de cette manière, plus de 20 ans après. Elle a toujours des sentiments pour un homme qui l'a fait tant souffrir.**_

_**- Je vois que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis émue quand je parle de ça, mais je l'ai aimé, réellement. **_

_**- Je comprends.**_

_**- Bon. Après ce soir là, on s'est vu, quasiment chaque soir. Il me couvrait de cadeaux, il se comportait comme un vrai gentleman, et venait me chercher chaque soir où il se trouvait là. Mais voilà un soir il a voulu allé plus loin et je lui ai avoué que j'étais toujours vierge. Je me suis sentie honteuse, j'avais 17 ans et toutes mes amies étaient sexuellement actives.**_

_**Elle tousse, je la vois rougir une nouvelle fois.**_

_**- Si tu ne veux pas continuer.**_

_**- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais raconté ça à personne. Puis tu lui ressemble tant.**_

_**- Je sais.**_

_**- Tu . . . Sais?**_

_**- Oui, je ne t'ai pas tout dis. Nous n'en avons pas eu le temps.**_

_**- Tu connais ton père?**_

_**- Oui?**_

_**- Et pourquoi es-tu là?**_

_**Elle semble en colère. Elle me regarde de son regard sombre. Elle s'est redressée et se tient maintenant debout face à moi.**_

_**- Je ne t'ai pas trompé ma . . .**_

_**- Pourquoi es tu venu dans ce cas là.**_

_**- Tu sais quel est mon métier? Je suis militaire. Et oui, ça doit être dans les gênes.**_

_**- Tu es militaire.**_

_**- Oui et c'est par un pure hasard que j'ai rencontré le commandant John James Smith.**_

_**- JJ, Ton père.**_

_**- Bingo. Ce qui est drôle quand on y pense, c'est que lui aussi a cru que s'était pas une coïncidence si je me trouvais sur son bateau. Il m'en a mis plein la tête. Il pensait que c'était toi qui m'envoyais.**_

_**- Je suis navrée mon grand.**_

_**- Oh, je ne savais pas que je retrouverais mon paternel et encore moins ma mère. Tu sais, il m'en a fait baver. Il est violent et n'a rien à voir avec l'homme dont tu me parles. C'est lui qui m'a dit où tu vivais.**_

_**- Ah bon et comment le savait il.**_

_**- Il est venu ici l'an dernier et il t'a vu. Comme il m'a annoncé ça je pensais que tu l'avais vu aussi.**_

_**- Non.**_

_**- Tu as su pourquoi? Enfin, la raison de son comportement avec toi, la nuit où il t'a . . .**_

_**- Non et oui. J'ai appris bien après ta naissance et . . .**_

_**- Continus, s'il te plait.**_

_**- Tu te souviens de ce soldat qui s'était mal tenu envers moi.**_

_**- Oui.**_

_**- Quand j'ai dis à ton père que j'étais vierge, et que je n'ai plu eu de nouvelles de lui, j'ai cru qu'il m'avait abandonné. Mais ce type s'est présenté au restaurant et il a essayé de me draguer. Mon patron qui l'a reconnu la jeté dehors. Enfin le soir où ton père m'a . . . disons forcé la main, il criait le nom d'un mec de son régiment qui disait que j'étais un super coup. J'ai compris bien longtemps après que ce mec lui avait dit qu'il avait des relations avec moi régulièrement quand lui s'absentait.**_

_**- Ça n'excuse pas son geste.**_

_**- Je le sais. Mais il n'a pas arrêté de dire que je l'avais trahi, qu'il m'aimait et qu'il était . . . Désolé.**_

_**Elle soupire, l'histoire est ancienne, mais l'émotion est intense. Elle défendrait cet homme, que les circonstances ont rendu fou. Il est devenu, ce soir là une ordure et il n'a jamais su faire le chemin inverse.**_

_**- Si ce connard n'avait pas menti à JJ, je sais qu'aujourd'hui nous serions mariés. Il a rendu mauvais et m'a arraché mon bonheur.**_

_**- Il aurait pu te demander pardon.**_

_**- Tu es fier et ton père l'est aussi.**_

_**- Et tu lui as pardonné?**_

_**- Je ne sais pas. Je me rends compte que tout est parti d'un mal entendu, d'une rumeur. Je ne sais pas comment je me comporterais en sa présence. Malgré tout, il reste mon premier amour.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 15**_

_**(Jasper)**_

_**Je me lève avec le sourire. Cela fait maintenant une semaine que j'ai retrouvé Anna, ma mère et rien ne m'apporte plus de plaisir que d'avoir découvert que j'avais une petite sœur. Je vais devoir retourner dans mon régiment. Les dix jours de vacances, au quels j'ai eu droit, sont presque arrivés à leurs termes et je sais qu'une mise au point devra être faite, entre moi et le commandant JJ Smith.**_

_**Pour l'heure, je me rends chez les Cullen, où je suis invité à manger. C'est mon dernier jour, et je sais que le mariage de Jacob étant proche, il risque d'être le sujet de toutes les conversations. Demain est le premier jour du mois de décembre et il restera 24 jours avant la date fatidique. Logiquement, je serai là, et Jake a même proposé à ma mère de venir. Un peu rapide quand on sait qu'il ne la connait que depuis une semaine. Comme moi me diriez-vous.**_

_**Le lendemain de ma rencontre avec Anna, nous avons tous mangé ensemble. Ma mère a expliqué à mes amis et à moi-même qu'elle était séparée depuis un an de Steve, le papa de Clara, mais qu'ils étaient restés en très bon terme. Elle nous a donc tous invités chez elle pour Thanksgiving et je pense que c'est, ce qui a touché Jacob. **_

_**J'arrive devant chez Edward, il y a pas mal de voitures. Il est 18h30, Esmée a fait les choses en grand. Si la semaine dernière tout le monde ou presque lui a fait faux bon, elle se rattrape aujourd'hui. Je me gare derrière la Mustang de Leah, plus récente que la mienne.**_

_**- Hey, Jazz, prêts pour une raclée.**_

_**- Tu me charrie là, beau frère! « Qui » s'est fait descendre la dernière fois?**_

_**- Tu me dois une revanche.**_

_**- Sans blague.**_

_**- Em', mon chérie tu viens.**_

_**- Ce n'est que partie remise Hale.**_

_**- Je te prends où tu veux, quand tu veux Cullen.**_

_**Il s'éloigne le sourire aux lèvres, et va rejoindre sa femme. Je vois Edward à la porte d'entrée, je crois que depuis son accident, c'est la première fois que je le vois là, ailleurs que dans sa chambre. Signe qu'il va mieux. Une main apparait sur son épaule et je sais tout de suite à qui elle appartient, à la jolie Bella. Elle porte une robe bleu nuit. Elle est magnifique.**_

_**- Hey Ed'! Bella! Comment allez-vous.**_

_**- Plutôt bien. Et toi, me demande la belle.**_

_**- Je me sens comme la chandelle qui va éclairer les couples de cette soirée.**_

_**- Idiot.**_

_**- Merci! Si tu me disais ça pour me rassurer, c'est dommage, mais ça ne marche pas.**_

_**- Viens, on t'attendait, me coupe mon ami. **_

_**Je les suis. En pénétrant dans l'entrée, je sens la bonne odeur qui vient de la cuisine. En second, je vois Emmett et Jacob assis dans le canapé, regardant un match, et au-delà de la baie vitrée, je vois Esmée, Carlisle et Charlie le père de Bella. Près d'eux se tient une femme qui me tourne le dos et que je ne reconnais pas. Sa silhouette ne m'est pas totalement inconnue. Alors que je m'apprête à avancer vers mes hôtes, ma sœur sort de la cuisine, un verre à la main, suivi de près par une Leah rayonnante.**_

_**- Hello petit frère.**_

_**- Bonjour Rose. Bonjour Leah.**_

_**Elle me fait un signe de tête et rejoint son futur. Elle lui saute dessus, le surprenant et l'embrassant avec fougue. Ma sœur rit et rapidement reprend.**_

_**- Tu es resté 10 jours à Forks et je ne t'aurais pas vu s'il n'y avait pas eu ce repas.**_

_**- Je suis navré.**_

_**- Ne t'en fais pas, Jacob m'a prévenu, mais tu ne paye rien pour attendre. Toi tu m'évites et Al' ne donne plus signe de vie, il y a un problème entre vous?**_

_**- Rien de grave. Et toi, comment vas-tu?**_

_**- Je suis heureuse que tu me poses la question, vois tu, mon cher frère, tu vas bientôt devenir tonton.**_

_**- Rose, amour, tu devais attendre que tout le monde soit dans la pièce.**_

_**- C'est mon frère.**_

_**- Tu es enceinte! Félicitation!**_

_**- Merci, Jacob.**_

_**- Félicitation petite sœur.**_

_**- Et moi, personne ne me félicite, j'y suis quand même pour quelques choses. J'ai donné de ma personne et plusieurs fois.**_

_**- Tu es dégoutant.**_

_**- Mais ma pauvre Bell's, c'est la vie, il faut vraiment que mon frangin t'explique certaines choses.**_

_**- Ta gueule Em'.**_

_**- Fais attention à ton langage, ça devient une habitude.**_

_**- Jazper, Jazper.**_

_**Je me retourne vers la petite voix. Clara court vers moi. Je me baisse et elle est dans mes bras en quelques secondes. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et je lui embrasse le bout du nez. Elle rit en se tortillant. Je suis ému de la voir et pour cacher mon émotion, je plonge mon visage dans son petit cou, la couvrant de petits baisers sonores.**_

_**- Arrêtes Jazper, tu me chatouilles puis tu baves.**_

_**- Je bave, tu vas voir, coquine.**_

_**- Hum, hum.**_

_**Je redresse la tête, Anna est devant moi. Elle porte dans les mains deux coupes de champagne. Je laisse Clara descendre de mes bras. Elle part en courant vers notre mère, lui dit qu'elle est contente d'être avec sa nouvelle famille et s'élance dehors.**_

_**- Bonjour mon chéri.**_

_**- Bonjour Anna, c'est une bonne surprise de vous voir toutes les deux ici.**_

_**- Madame Cullen, enfin . . . Esmée, m'a appelé hier, et je suis là.**_

_**- C'est bien.**_

_**- Elle a su montré convaincante.**_

_**Je regarde Edward, il sourit. **_

_**- Je pense qu'elle a du avoir de l'aide.**_

_**- Je pense aussi.**_

_**Esmée rentre dans le salon au bras de Charlie Swann. Carlisle les suit, portant ma sœur dans ses bras. La petite et lui sont en pleine conversation. La petite a l'air de trouver cet homme à son gout. **_

_**- Merci Esmée, c'est une belle surprise que tu m'as fais là.**_

_**- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te voir et si j'ai pu te faire plaisir, eh bien, tant mieux.**_

_**Et voilà comment ma mère et ma sœur sont devenues des membres à part entière. Mes parents ont eu peur que je leur tourne le dos, trop content de retrouver mes origines. Ils avaient tort.**_

_**Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis ma reprise et le commandant ne m'a pas une seule fois adressé la parole. Je n'ai pas pris mes repos et je ne le ferais pas jusqu'à ma perm', comme ça je pourrais profiter de ma famille et assister au mariage de mon ami. Je suis en poste sur le pont et la relève arrive dans quelques minutes, je suis épuisé. **_

_**Je sors de mes pensées quand j'entends des bruits de pas. **_

_**- Ah enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai qu'une envie, dormir.**_

_**- Tant mieux Hale, mais le garde à vous n'est pas une option, quand on rencontre un supérieur.**_

_**Le commandant John James Smith, lui-même. Il a une cigarette à la bouche. Il n'a pas l'air de mauvaise humeur. Je ne dis rien et obtempère. Il me regarde, attendant de moi quelque chose que je ne peux pas lui donner, du respect.**_

_**- Alors Hale, on essaye encore de me tenir tête. Umfff, ce n'est pas grave. Aujourd'hui est un jour important pour moi. Veux tu savoir pourquoi.**_

_**- Non, monsieur.**_

_**- Impertinent, mais je ne veux pas que tu me gâche cet instant.**_

_**- Si monsieur le dit.**_

_**- N'oublie pas que je suis ton commandant. Mais comme je te le disais, aujourd'hui est un jour anniversaire, cher à mon cœur. Il y un peu plus de 20 ans, je me trouvais en Angleterre et j'y rencontrais ta mère.**_

_**- Je demande à partir mon commandant.**_

_**- Je ne t'y autorise pas. Je t'ai menti tu sais fils.**_

_**- Je ne suis pas votre fils.**_

_**Il m'attrape par le col et me plaque contre la paroi de fer du rafiot. Je ne montre ni peur, ni crainte et le repousse, mais il me retient de force, me faisant mal, égratignant la peau de ma nuque.**_

_**- Je ne peux te forcer à m'apprécier, mais il faut que tu saches que je suis ton père, que tu le veuilles ou non.**_

_**- Jamais vous ne serez mon père. Vous n'êtes que mon géniteur, rien d'autre.**_

_**Il me regarde à nouveau, avec ce regard triste et à la fois perplexe que je connais bien, car j'ai la même quand je réfléchis à une chose qui me tient à cœur . . .**_

_**- Tu as raison, je ne le suis pas et je ne le serais jamais. Mais tu sauras que j'ai aimé ta mère et encore. La preuve, aujourd'hui, je fête le jour de notre rencontre.**_

_**- Vous êtes ignoble.**_

_**Il recule d'un pas, me laissant libre de mes gestes. Puis lève la tête vers les étoiles.**_

_**- Je comprends ta réaction, mais je suis sure, j'en ai la certitude, si ce « contre temps » n'était pas, arrivé, je suis sure, que nous serions mariés.**_

_**- La blague, et dire que vous êtes deux à le penser.**_

_**- Deux?**_

_**- Oui, Anna m'a reçu chez elle.**_

_**- Tu as donc revu . . . Ta mère.**_

_**- Bonsoir commandant, soldat Williams, pour la relève.**_

_**Je salue mon camarade et m'en vais, laissant mon supérieur sur sa fin. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il me parle d'Anna et surtout pas qu'il me raconte sa version des fais, c'est vraiment glauque.**_

_**(Edward)**_

_**Voilà deux semaines que Jazz est parti et trois, que Bella et moi nous avons tentés de nous rapprocher. Depuis, nous n'avons eu aucuns instants de repos ou qui nous permettent d'être seuls. Et ce soir, je suis seul dans la villa, Bella est à Jacksonville, pour voir sa mère.**_

_**Je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Je repense à tout ce qui met arriver en quelques jours. Puis surtout, je pense à ce mec qui est venu me parler. Ce Mark Laundry m'a vraiment perturbé. Je sais que vous suivez mon récit depuis longtemps, mais je sais également que vous avez compris que je n'ai encore jamais remis les mains sur un piano. Mais ce soir, face à l'instrument, celui de mes rêves, je ressens des picotements dans les doigts à l'idée de rejouer.**_

_**Je pousse mon fauteuil jusque devant le clavier et survole les touches du regard. Puis n'y tenant plus, j'appuie mon doigt sur l'une d'elles. Le son résonne dans la pièce, me faisant sursauter. Je respire un grand coup. J'ai eu peur, mais je ne sais pas si c'est dû au son étrange que peut produire une note solitaire ou parce que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais manqué beaucoup de moment de bonheur et de liberté que ma condition actuelle, ne me permettait pas. La perte de mes jambes m'a vraiment fait perdre plus que ma simple mobilité, avant que cet accident ne me place dans mon transport de tortures, je n'aurais jamais raté une occasion d'interprété une sonate ou l'une de mes compositions. J'ai même écrit un morceau pour Esmée. Je me place au bord de mon fauteuil et me glisse sur le tabouret qui est placé devant le piano. **_

_**Je me mets correctement devant mon « Fazioli », plaçant mes pieds devant les trois pédales qui forme la lyre de mon piano à queue. Je pose mon pied gauche tout doucement sur la pédale douce, l'Una corda. Grâce à elle, la vibration des cordes est différente, apportant de la douceur à la musique que l'on interprète, de la légèreté. Je poursuis ma redécouverte en posant le droit sur la pédale dite « forte » qui permet elle de prolonger et d'augmenter la résonnance, apportant de la force aux émotions que nous essayons de donner à notre interprétation, quand à la pédale du milieu, elle est la pédale de « soutien » aussi appelée « sostenuto ou tonale » qui permet de tenir une ou plusieurs notes déjà jouées et en train de résonner au moment où cette pédale est enfoncée. Elle prolonge le plaisir et apporte du mystère. De ces trois pédales, celle-ci est ma préféré.**_

_**Mes parents ne m'ont pas offert un simple piano pour mes un an chez eux, si on peut dire de cet instrument qu'il est simple. Non, ils m'ont offert un piano à queue de concert. Ma mère l'a acheté dans une vente aux enchères, où de vieux instruments étaient vendus, des instruments de prestiges. C'est un chef d'œuvre, il est laqué, brillant et noir. Et je l'ai délaissé pendant trop longtemps maintenant. Surtout un Fazioli. Les pianos Fazioli, sont faits du même bois que les Stradivarius. Un bois travaillait à la main, appelé « arbre à musique ».**_

_**Alors vous me direz, comment ne pas faire de la belle musique quand on a le plus beau piano, à mes yeux il est vrai, qu'il est le plus beau que la terre est portée.**_

_**Je place mes mains sur les touches et je me lance, je fais glisser mes doigts sur les 52 touches blanches et j'enchaine avec les 36 noires. Je retrouve peu à peu la passion que m'inspire le contact des 88 touches de l'objet que j'affectionne. Je sens mes lèvres se tendre en un sourire de bien être. Personne étant là, je m'en donne à cœur joie, d'abord un classique doux et paresseux, pour laisser à mes pieds le temps de se faire à l'exercice auquel je les soumet, puis je continue avec une sonate pour piano solo, du Beethoven, puis quand la fatigue vient, et après beaucoup de fausses notes et de dissonance, je m'attaque à mon morceau préféré, celui qui faisait tant rêvé ce cher Mark: Clair de lune, de Debussy.**_

_**Au début, les notes sont maladroites et je sais que je ne ferais rien de merveilleux. Le piano est un instrument qui se doit d'être travailler jour après jour. Je laisse la musique entrée en mois, je vibre au même son que les touches vibrent sous mes doigts. Alors que je ne suis cas la moitié, je sens les larmes envahirent mes yeux, je les ferme et laisse le liquide couler le long de ma peau et courir vers ma gorge.**_

_**Je revis, comme si ma gorge était sèche de ne pas avoir bu, comme si on m'offrait de nouveau le droit de boire l'élixir des dieux, l'hydromel, je sens son goût tapissait les parois de mon palais comme si la musique était un aliment salvateur et bienfaiteur. Je revis et je pleure, je ris. Je sens la joie si longtemps oublié me portait au-delà de mes peines et de mes douleurs.**_

_**Quand arrive la dernière note, j'appuie sur la pédale du milieu, la tonale, laissant la musique continuait à s'élever dans les airs et à faire vibrer mon cœur, mon âme. **_

_**(Esmée et Carlisle)**_

_**- Tu vois ma chérie, il va mieux.**_

_**- Oui, de mieux en mieux.**_

_**- Bientôt notre fils reprendra sa vie en main.**_

_**- Je sais que tu as raison.**_

_**- Mais tu t'inquiètes encore pour lui.**_

_**- Oui.**_

_**Nous nous regardons. Puis lentement, nous ressortons de notre maison. Nous ne voulons pas que notre enfant retombe dans la léthargie qui lui était devenu coutumière. Il pensait nous berner, en mimant des sourires, faisant croire que tout aller bien. **_

_**Nous avons vu de nettes améliorations depuis que la petite Bella est rentré dans sa vie. Son voyage avec les garçons à Seattle, a lui aussi eu de merveilleux effets. Un jour peut être retrouvera-t-il l'usage de ses jambes, en partie.**_

_**- Tu viens, on va s'installer à l'appartement de Port Angeles.**_

_**- Tu as raison, il est nécessaire de couper le cordon avec cet enfant et l'obliger à se prendre en main.**_

_**- Je sais mais je m'inquiète quand même.**_

_**- Esmée, ma chérie, tu es sa mère et c'est normal. Mais il faut que tu lui laisse le champ libre. Et puis avec le mariage, ton travail et l'arrivée dans trois semaines de notre petite Alice, il faut absolument que l'on prenne du repos maintenant, sinon on ne tiendra jamais la cadence.**_

_**- Ne te moque pas. Mais je suis d'accord, je lui dirais que j'ai un travail important et que je gagne du temps en restant là-bas et toi tu ne veux pas me laisser seule dans une ville aussi . . .**_

_**- Fréquentait?**_

_**- Exact.**_

_**- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller.**_

_**Nous nous embrassons sur le pas de la porte et sortons, quittant une maison, baignée par la musique de notre fils.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre 16**_

Merci Dolly pour ton message. Non je ne suis pas blessée que tu me dises que cela manque de détails. C'est vrai. Mais j'ai toujours peur de trop en faire ou pas assez. Même si pour le chapitre précédent, que tu n'avais pas lu avant de me laisser ta review, j'ai fais des recherches, notamment pour les pianos.

Merci également à Calimero59 et Grazie, mes deux grandes fans, si ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous affuble d'un tel surnom. Il est utilisé avec respect.

Bonne lecture.

(Edward)

Je me réveille avec un mal de dos carabiné. Je me suis endormi sur le piano et je suis certain vu la douleur qui me traverse la joue, que j'ai la marque de plusieurs des touches, d'inscrite sur la peau. Mais bon, c'est une nuit formidable que je viens de passer, si ce n'est la plus belle, partagée entre retrouvailles musicales et certitude que je remarcherai un jour.

Je pose mon regard sur mes pieds:

- Merci les mecs.

J'ai envie de rire. Je suis tellement heureux, qu'un peu plus je me levais pour marcher. Les deux mains sur le couvercle du clavier que je viens de refermer, je tente, après tout si je tombe je n'aurais plus qu'à me trainer jusqu'au lit. Je tremble sur mes membres inférieurs. J'ai l'envie folle d'essayer, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de me rendre à la cérémonie sur mes deux gambettes. Je vois déjà le regard de ma mère, et ses larmes. Les rires de mes deux potes et leurs blagues douteuses. Mon frère me reprochant de ne rien lui avoir dit et Rose m'encourageait. Ce serait la plus belle chose qui puisse m'arriver et le plus beau des cadeaux de noël pour les décennies à venir.

Je me reconcentre et me met doucement de côté, après avoir écarté le tabouret. Je vous avoue que je n'en mène pas large, j'ai qu'une peur, tombé sans avoir fait un geste.

Je me ressaisie, il faut que j'y arrive, et puis tout les jours, je marche. Je sais que si je tombe, je ne pourrais peut être pas me relever, alors je tente le tout pour le tout. Je fais un pas, puis un autre, et au moment d'en faire un troisième, le muscle de ma cuisse se met à trembler. Le fauteuil n'est pas loin, j'attrape la poignée la plus proche. Je m'appuie dessus et une idée me vient. Je me poste derrière le dossier, je me penche et je dé-clampe les freins des roues, l'un après l'autre. Je me redresse, et lentement, un pas après l'autre, je pousse le fauteuil roulant, qui m'a tant de fois permis d'être autonome, vers la sortie de la pièce. Arrivé au bout, je me retourne vers mon piano, je sais que je reviendrais souvent le voir car c'est décidé, pour le mariage de Jake et Leah, je leur jouerai « le clair de lune » que Jacob rêve d'entendre.

Je continue ma transhumance personnelle et arrive jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je regarde mon reflet dans la glace. Je n'ai pas bonne mine, mais elle est toujours meilleure que la première fois où j'ai regardé mon visage, en me réveillant, après l'accident.

Mais bon, je suis sur la bonne voie et c'Est-ce qui compte. Je m'assois au fond de la baignoire, après avoir manqué de tomber à plusieurs reprises, je réussie à m'installer. Je remplie la baignoire d'une eau tiède et réconfortante. Je n'aime pas l'eau chaude. J'aime sentir la fraicheur de ce liquide qui coule sur moi. Mais l'automne est là et la température extérieure ne se prête pas à un jeu d'eau glacée.

La mousse du bain moussant commence à envahir l'ensemble de la surface que je n'occupe pas, je me laisse aller, posant la tête contre la paroi fraiche de la baignoire. J'utilise pour la première fois l'une des installations de ma mère, et je frappe dans mes mains, la musique qui vient de la radio est douce et romantique, tout ce qui faut pour que je m'endorme.

. . . Je somnole, je suis à deux doigts de m'endormir, quand je sens tout à coup le contact d'une main sur mon torse. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux immédiatement, voulant profiter du plaisir que cela me procure. Mais la main se fait plus tentatrice quand je la sens glisser vers mon intimité. J'ouvre lentement un œil et rencontre le regard rieur de ma chérie, elle ne porte qu'un ensemble en dentelle qui ne lui cache pas grand chose. Je la regarde avec de grands yeux surpris et gourmands.

- Je croyais que tu étais avec ta mère.

- Tu préfères que je m'en aille.

- Surement pas.

Je l'attire vers moi, la faisant glisser avec lenteur à l'intérieure de la baignoire. Elle s'approche de mon visage et m'embrasse langoureusement. Je lui attrape le visage et appuie mes lèvres avec un peu trop de force. Elle rit, puis glisse ses lèvres vers mon menton qu'elle mordille, puis mon cou. Elle remonte vers l'une de mes oreilles, mordille mon lobe. Je frissonne, je ne sais pas comment ne pas résister à l'envie de lui arrachait son soutien gorge et sa petite culotte.

Alors que je me fais cette réflexion, elle redescend vers mon torse qu'elle embrasse avec tendresse. Je crois que le summum est proche, quand je l'entends défaire la bonde d'évacuation. Elle glisse distraitement sa bouche vers mon . . . Et là, je sens ses lèvres et . . .

Bon d'accord, vous vous doutez qu'à la simple vue de sa tenue, j'étais déjà bien tendu vers elle, je bandais à mort, mais moi qui croyais avoir vécue un moment d'anthologie avec ses dents autour de mes tétons. Mais là, de la voir, ses lèvres autour de ma verge. J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir ce plaisir depuis pas mal de temps oublié. C'est horrible, me direz vous mesdames de penser à ça maintenant, mais il me revient à l'esprit, ma première fois. Pénétration et bagatelles. La fille, pleine de bonne volonté, a voulu, a tenté, de me sucer. J'ai cru qu'elle en avait mangé un bout tellement j'avais mal. Elle me mordait, aspirer et tousser. Quand j'y pense se devait être drôle pour un œil extérieur, pas pour ma queue, qui pendant quelques jours ne supportait pas le contact de mes boxers.

Mais je ne peux pas snober plus longtemps ma Bella, qui me fait une fellation d'anthologie. Pour une première fois entre nous, c'est plus que prometteur et je n'en peux plus du pied qu'elle me fait prendre.

- Bella, attention, je vais venir.

Elle me regarde, et s'éloigne de la bête alors que je me déverse sur mon ventre. Elle me sourit. Putain que j'aime cette fille.

- Je te remercie, Edward.

- Rigole pas, tu as été merveilleuse.

- Non je te remercie de m'avoir prévenu.

Elle remonte vers moi et me frotte son nez contre le mien. Je mets ma bouche contre la sienne, elle a le gout de mon membre sur les lèvres. C'est une sensation de pure volupté et de sensualité.

- Je ne pouvais pas t'imposer de recevoir ma semence, alors que tu ne m'as jamais dis si tu aimais où pas.

- Tu es mignon et je te le répète, merci!

Je lui caresse les cheveux et elle se colle contre moi. Elle met sa tête sur mon épaule et son torse sur le mien.

- Tu vas t'en mettre partout.

Elle me sourit et se tourne sur le dos. Elle retire son soutien gorge, puis sa culotte. Elle prend la pomme de douche, qu'elle règle à la température qu'elle attend. Puis alors que je crois qu'elle va re-remplir la baignoire, elle colle son dos contre moi, mais la paume de douche sur son torse et descend lentement son autre main vers sa propre intimité.

Je n'ose plus respirer. Je la vois caresser sa vulve, jouant avec son court duvet, puis lentement, elle commence à glisser un doigt dans son vagin, puis un second.

Je ne peux retenir un soupir de contentement face à ce qu'elle me montre de son intimité. Elle continue à se caresser, se mordant les lèvres, moi je garde le silence hormis quelques petits bruits de satisfaction. Elle a, en quelques minutes, réalisé un grand nombre de mes fantasmes d'adolescent.

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par ses petits cris de jouissance. Je n'y tiens plus, mon membre est douloureux de désir. Je la fais glissé sur le côté, et me met dans son dos. Je lui lève la jambe et la dépose par-dessus le bord de la baignoire et me déplace dans son dos. Je lui embrasse la nuque, elle frissonne. Je positionne mon gland à l'entrée de sa vulve, et doucement je pénètre son corps, me promettant de lui donner autant de plaisir et plus que ses doigts ont pu lui apporter.

Dès mon premier coup de rein, je suis en elle jusqu'à la garde et elle pousse un petit cri de surprise. Je ne me vente pas de ça au près des filles, mais j'en ai une de longueur normale, mais très épaisse, et je sais que les filles aiment ça. Au second coup de rein, elle pose sa main sur ma fesse.

- Merde, Edward, c'est . . . Bon, je suis, oh, mmmmh.

- Tu aimes ma chérie.

- Oui, mais va plus vite, s'il te plait.

J'obtempère et j'accélère mon geste, je la sens prendre son pied, je ne vois pas son visage, mais entre les petits bruits qu'elle ponctue de caresse sur mon fessier, je peux à chaque instant savoir qu'elle est l'évolution de son allégresse.

Puis je sens ses ongles se plantaient dans ma chair. Je me cambre contre ses fesses et je laisse ma semence envahir son domaine.

Le bonheur. Mais tout d'un coup, j'ai froid. Je commence à trembler. Je veux me remettre sur le dos, et là . . . Je ne comprends plus, j'ouvre les yeux, alors que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je les avais fermé. Je suis bien dans a baignoire. L'eau est glacée. Bella n'est plus là. Pire, elle n'a jamais été là. Je regarde mon corps nu dans l'eau froide.

- Et non mon gars, c'était qu'un rêve. Un putain de bon rêve, mais qu'un rêve.

Je vide l'eau, fais couler sur mon torse de l'eau tiède, pour me réchauffer. Quand l'eau a entièrement disparu de ma pataugeoire, je me lève et sors de la cuve. C'est quand je me tiens debout, après avoir fait un pas pour enjamber le bord en fer de la baignoire, que je me rends compte que je n'ai aucune douleur. Mes muscles ne m'ont pas fait faux bons.

Je suis sure que je marcherai. Même si je dois prendre une canne. Mais je marcherai.

(Jasper)

Quelle galère, merde. Ce con ne compte pas me foutre la paix. Il me colle au cul comme une mouche à merde. Il va se cassait. Je n'aime pas cogner les mecs pour rien, mais celui là, ça fait bien 15 minutes qu'il me suit.

- Bon tu veux quoi?

Il stoppe son pas, me fait face. Mais il ne me répond pas. Il garde le silence. Je n'ai pas les moyens de me faire une idée de qui il est ou de ce qu'il me veut car je suis dans une ruelle et je ne vois pas son visage, il fait trop sombre.

- Tu réponds?

- Vous êtes bien nerveux monsieur Hale.

- Commandant.

- Exact.

- Et vous faites quoi ici.

- J'ai le droit de marcher.

- Ne vous foutez pas de moi. Déjà dans le bar et maintenant là, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire.

- Fais gaffe à la façon dont tu me parles gamin. Je ne suis pas encore assez vieux pour avoir peur de t'en mettre une.

- Je ne suis pas sur votre bateau, je ne fais d'ennui à personne, mais si vous me cherchez, je n'hésiterai pas à répliquer.

- Oh fiston, il faut que tu apprennes à te contrôler.

- Je ne suis pas «votre» fiston.

- Oh si gamin et dès que je t'ai vu.

- Je me fous de ce que vous croyez avoir vu ou pas, je n'ai pas besoin d'un père, le mien me va très bien.

- Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire, tu ne peux pas me le reprocher.

- Tu, tu, tu. On se tutoie maintenant. Eh bien je vais tant donner pour ton argent. J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat. Je n'ai eu un père et une mère qu'à l'âge de 8 ans, presque 9. Ma mère m'a laissé une lettre et de l'argent, une très grosse somme quand on sait ce qu'elle gagnait à cette époque de sa vie, mais j'ai grandis comme un paria parmi des parias de la vie, mes seuls réconforts résidés en deux amis que je me suis fais et que j'ai toujours, mais surtout grâce à l'un d'eux qui a refusé d'être adopté tant que moi je ne l'étais pas.

- Fils . . .

- Mais tu vas la fermer ta grande gueule et arrêter de m'appeler comme ça. Tu ne préfère pas savoir ce que contenait la lettre, tu sais ce qu'elle me disait dans sa lettre? Tu le sais?

- Jasper, je . . .

- Ta gueule, tu l'as voulu, tu l'as eu. Alors maintenant, tu vas m'écouter.

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je m'étais rapproché de lui jusqu'à ce que je le prenne par le col et que je le plaque contre le mur. Ce qui me surprend c'est qu'il ne tente pas de se défendre. Je le lâche, je n'ai pas envie, aucune envie de porter la main sur cet homme.

- Tu veux que je te dise, le mieux c'est que tu lises directement ce qu'elle m'a écrit, comme ça, tu seras le salaud que tu as été et que tu persistes à être.

Je cherche dans la poche arrière de mon jean le précieux sésame, qui ne me quitte jamais. Je la serre un instant dans la main puis je la lui tends. Il me regarde, tend à son tour la main vers elle. Il garde ses doigts au dessus, sans la toucher, puis retire son bras et se plaque contre le mur.

- Tu as peur de quoi. Le mal tu lui as fais, il y a plus de 21 ans.

- Je sais.

- Alors, tu attends quoi?

Je le regarde. Il a les yeux rivés au sol. Je jurerai voir une larme coulait sur sa joue, mais je ne peux rien vérifier, et je m'en contre fou.

- Comme ça, tu ne veux pas la lire, et bien je vais te la lire moi, connard.

Sans pitié pour lui, je déplie le papier que je tiens en main et je me lance. Lui ne bouge toujours pas.

« Cher enfant,

Je suis ta mère et je m'excuse de devoir te laisser mais tu vois, je suis jeune et ma famille a rejeté ta venue et moi par la même occasion.

Je suis étudiante, sans le sou et je ne sais pas si je veux rester dans ce pays où j'ai vécu tant de souffrance, mais je sais que si je t'abandonne au bon soin de la directrice de cet établissement, ce n'est pas avec le sourire.

J'aimerai te dire que je reviendrais te chercher, mais je sais que je n'aurais pas le courage d'affronter ton regard et la haine que je dois t'inspirer.

Je veux simplement te dire que je t'aime et que toute ma vie le sentiment de perte existera car tu es en moi et je suis en toi.

Je vais te raconter notre histoire, ton histoire . . . »

- Jusque là, ça va pour toi?

- Jasper, s'il te plait. . .

- Oh, mais cela me plait cher père, voici maintenant ton histoire, celle que tu as foutu en l'air. Attends que je reprenne où je me suis arrêté, ah, voilà . . .

« . . . Ton père était un homme grand, blond et beau. Pas de type anglais pur, mais de cette blondeur, que portent les habitants des pays nordiques. Je le trouvais beau, il était militaire et moi serveuse, le soir et étudiante la journée . . . »

- Encore une qui est tombée sous le charme de l'uniforme, hein Papa . . .

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre et je reprends la lecture de la missive.

« . . . Au début nous parlions, nous racontant nos vies, nos envies futures, ce que nous attendions de la vie.

Puis un soir, à la fin de mon service, il m'a proposé de diner avec lui. J'étais aux anges. Nous avons fini la soirée dans un parc, où j'ai reçu mon premier baiser. Il se comportait comme un vrai gentleman . . . »

- Eh bien je peux te dire qu'elle a été surprise de voir, que dis-je, de se rendre compte à quel point, elle s'était foutue le doigt dans l'œil, pas vrai commandant.

- Arrêtes Jasper.

- Mais, non, tu vas voir, la suite apporte plus d'action.

« . . . Comme tu peux le comprendre, je n'ai pas toujours haïs ton père, loin de là. Alors que cela faisait quelques semaines que nous nous fréquentations, je lui ai dis que je n'avais connu aucun homme avant lui. Il a rit et m'a embrassé, me disant à demain.

Je l'ai attendu, j'étais impatiente de le voir. Mais il n'est pas venu. Ni le soir suivant et, ni pendant des semaines. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de lui. Je n'avais aucuns moyens de le contacter. J'ai perdu mon boulot, parce que je ne gérais plus les cours et les heures de service. Il m'a fallut en trouver un autre, et le seul que j'ai trouvé, le premier venu, était celui de danseuse dans une boîte glauque. Je n'en étais pas fière, mais il fallait que je mange et que je paye mon école . . . »

- Eh bien une vrai garce cette fille, tu ne trouves pas Pa-pa. Elle allait en cours, elle bossait le soir, elle a perdu son boulot et le seul tort qu'elle est eu, c'est de devenir danseuse pour des connards obsédés qui ont du essayer de la coincer un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais non, tu connais la suite.

- Ferme là, je t'en pris.

Il a les yeux levés vers moi, et non je ne m'étais pas trompé, ce con chiale, le grand commandant chiale. Je ris, je m'appuie à mon tour contre le mur et je continue à le punir, qu'il sache ce connard qu'il a détruit ma vie et celle de la seule femme qui ait du l'aimer et que lui pauvre macho n'ait aimé.

« . . . Un soir, alors que je rentrais en scène, j'ai cru le voir. Mais à mieux regarder, un autre homme se tenait face à moi, alors j'ai fais mon travail. En sortant de scène, une paire de bras m'a pris par la taille et m'a jeté contre un mur . . . »

- Sais tu que tu lui as cassé plusieurs cotes, elle me l'a dit, pauvre type, en venir à frapper une femme, alors que tu savais que tu aurais le dessus.

- Non, je ne savais pas.

- Bon, continuons . . .

« . . . J'ai perdu connaissance. Je ne me souviens que d'un réveil douloureux, entrecoupé de cris et parfois d'une gifle. Des images de lui qui me traite de garce et de menteuse, me reviennent à l'esprit, mais sans que je ne puisse les comprendre. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il m'aimait et qu'il avait été trahi, que je l'avais trahi . . . »

- Je t'avoue Pa-pa, que je ne vois pas en quoi on peut se sentir trahi par une femme qui ne t'a jamais dis qu'elle avait des difficultés à boucler les fins de mois, on sait tout les deux que la paye d'un marine est bonne, surtout quand on a rien à payer à côté.

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas!

- Tu as raison. Je ne vais pas te faire languir plus longtemps. Nous nous étions arrêtés, au moment où tu la traite comme une merde . . .

« . . . Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a été dis. Je ne sais pas de quoi il me parlait et ce qu'il me reprochait. Je peux te dire simplement que ma première relation d'adulte, n'a pas été celle que j'espérais . . . »

- Je suis tellement désolé, tellement désolé.

- Ta gueule, pauvre type. Tu as violé une gamine, elle était vierge et tu l'as violée, tu ne veux pas me dire non plus qu'elle a pris du plaisir. Alors ferme la, c'est bientôt la fin.

« . . . Il a fallu que je fasse le deuil de notre relation, d'une amitié et fuir ma famille, de mettre un terme à des études, qui étaient pour moi la seule option pour me sortir de la misère qu'était ma vie. Mais cette année là, j'ai tout perdu, toi y compris. . . »

- Tu te rends compte de la douleur qu'elle a du ressentir, elle te confie qu'elle est vierge et quand tu reviens tu la viole. Tu sais, jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse, elle a cumulé les petits boulots, tu sais, elle a même été modèle pour un artiste qui a fait toute une série sur la femme-mère.

- Jasper, quoi que je dise, je ne me pardonnerai jamais et toi non plus, la seule à qui je dois quelque chose, c'est ta mère.

- Oh, mais ne t'en fais pas elle a refais sa vie, elle a même un autre enfant.

Il me dévisage. Il a le regard froid. Il a l'air blessé de ce que je lui dis, un comble.

- Tu crois ne rien me devoir, tu as s'en doute raison, bon, où en étais-je . . .

« . . . Je ne te dis pas tout ça pour que tu te sentes coupable de quoi que ce soit, mais il était important que tu saches ce que je ne pourrais te raconter de vive voix.

Je te souhaite de trouver l'amour au sein d'une famille aimante, que tu sois heureux en amour et que tu es un travail qui te corresponde . . . »

- Le même que mon géniteur ma pauvre maman et à ce que je vois tout aussi célibataire.

« . . . Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te donner, mais j'ai réuni cette somme pour toi. Le tout te seras remis quand tu seras plus grand, assez pour comprendre que tout n'est pas rose, mon enfant. Mais rien n'est perdu d'avance, alors bas toi, comme je me battrais pour ne pas rester une victime.

Ta mère, qui t'aime »

- Voilà, Pa-pa, tu sais tout sur cette salope d'Anna.

- Je n'ai jamais parlé d'elle d'en ces termes.

- Non, tu as trouvé mieux. Comment as-tu simplement réussi à bander quand tu sais ce que tu lui as fais, toi qui disait l'aimer.

- Je l'aime et je ne lui aurais jamais fais ça si . . .

- Allé vas y, sors moi une excuse, une qui justifie qu'une gamine de 19 ans se fasse violer dans les loges d'un cabaret sordide et pas par n'importe qui, mais par un homme qu'elle attendait chaque jours.

- J'étais déboussolé après une mission de trois mois.

- Oui, alors tu t'es dis que tu allais tant payer une tranche.

Il me surprend par sa rapidité. Il me colle contre le mur, mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Je veux bien croire qu'il peut me mettre KO s'il le veut. Mais je ne peux empêcher ma langue de me trahir.

- Oh, je vois que je ressemble tant à ma mère, que tu as envie de me corriger comme tu l'as fais avec elle.

- Non, je l'aimais et tout le long de ma mission, la seule qui me permettait de tenir c'est l'image que j'avais d'elle. J'ai perdu toute mon unité, mon meilleur ami, je suis le seul à être revenu.

- Et tu trouves que ça justifie . . .

- Non, jamais. Je suis parti à sa recherche. Et en entrant dans cette Boîte, je suis tombé sur elle, elle dansait. Je ne comprenais pas. Puis un des gars de mon régiment est venu vers moi, je l'ai tout de suite reconnu, c'était celui qui avait touché ta mère. Il m'a dit qu'elle avait bien changé, que j'avais dû la dérouiller car maintenant tout le monde pouvait la sauté, et pour rien du tout. Il a continué sur ses exploits avec elle. J'ai pété un câble, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Je l'ai frappé. Au moment où je sortais, j'ai vu par où sortaient les danseuses. Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

- Tu veux me faire croire que tu étais jaloux de ce que ce connard t'a dis. Mais tu es stupide. Elle t'aime encore, même après ça.

Il me repose au sol, et m'attire contre lui, passant un bras sur l'une de mes épaules et l'autre autour de mon torse. Je le sens frissonner, ses larmes coulent dans mon cou où il a mis son visage. Il est un peu plus petit que moi, de peu, mais assez pour que je voie sa tête tremblait au rythme de ses sanglots.

Je ne peux retenir mes larmes, moi non plus. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, mais une fois dans ses bras, j'ai eu le sentiment de me retrouver chez moi et doucement, le laissant se vider de tout son saoul, je glisse mes bras autour de lui, adoptant la même posture.

Si quelqu'un nous regarde, il pourra voir deux hommes qui se retrouvent, deux hommes qui se ré apprivoisent après une longue séparation. Il verra un père et son fils.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre 17**_

(Jacob)

Je n'y crois toujours pas, c'est le jour « J », le jour où je me maris. Je suis face au miroir sur pied de la chambre de mes sœurs. La tribu m'attend. Leah m'attend. Mes amis et leurs familles m'attendent. Oh merde, j'ai qu'une peur, et si je me vautrais, si je bafouillais.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte:

- Entrez.

- Fils, comment vas-tu?

- Mal, très mal. J'ai faim, j'ai peur, je. . .

Je sens sous mes bras, merde je crois que je pus. Pourtant j'ai pris une douche et tous les produits de soins que ma chérie m'a donné.

- Je vais prendre une douche.

- Jacob, tout-va-bien, et je te rassure, tu ne sens pas mauvais, c'est dans ta tête. Tu es parfait, tu es beau mon fils, comme un dieu.

Je lui lance un regard noir, il ne faut pas qu'il en fasse trop non plus. Il soulève ses deux mains en signe d'incompréhension et moi je souffle et me replace face au miroir.

- Je ne sais pas si mon nœud est bien droit.

- Je ne trouve pas que cela ressemble à un nœud, on croirait une écharpe avec une broche.

- C'est à peu près ça, c'est ta belle fille qui a choisi, alors ne lui dis rien qui pourrait la froisser, j'aimerai profiter de ma nuit de noce.

- Je serais silencieux sur ce sujet.

- Merci grand chef.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose.

- Non, merci Billy.

- Je préfèrerais Papa, surtout aujourd'hui.

- Si tu y tiens B. . . Papa.

- Merci mon grand.

- Tu venais pour quoi?

- Oh juste te dire qu'une de tes ex s'est invitée à ton mariage et que je ne pense pas que ma bru apprécie de ne pas être informée.

- Hein, mais de quoi tu parles?

- Tu n'as qu'à voir pas toi-même.

- Tu as raison, je suis prêt et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait la moindre embrouille aujourd'hui, je vais te la renvoyer illico presto chez sa mère, tu va voir.

- Si tu le dis.

Je sors en trombe de la pièce et me dirige vers la sortie, simplement vers le lieu de la cérémonie. Quand je franchie le seuil, je vois tous les yeux se tournaient vers moi. Merde, il y a vraiment un problème.

- Jake comme tu es beau.

- Merci grande sœur, toi aussi.

- Flatteur.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde.

- Mais je te l'ai dis, tu-es-beau.

- Non sans déconner?

- Mesdames, messieurs, ne trouvez vous pas que notre futur marié est anxieux oui, mais qu'il est fort bien apprêté dans son costume?

Il y a des explosions de rires, des applaudissements et une langue qui est tirée, la mienne, pour montrer à ma sœur ce que je pense de son intervention. Alors que je m'apprête à lui dire verbalement, ce que je pense, je croise des yeux rieurs que je ne connais que trop bien. Je viens de trouver la fameuse ex que mon père me parlait. Je me tourne vers la maison, où je sais qu'il attend, le fauteuil sur le seuil de sa maison et lui fait une grimace. Lui me répond par l'innocence, levant une nouvelle fois, les mains au ciel. Je me détourne de lui avec le sourire et viens planter mes yeux dans ceux de la nouvelle venue. Elle s'excuse auprès de la personne avec qui elle était en conversation et s'avance vers moi.

- Tu es venu, tant mieux, je craignais que non.

- Jake, Jake, Jake, mon petit Jake, pour rien au monde je n'aurais raté ton mariage.

- Merci Alice d'être là, tu me fais un grand plaisir.

- C'est normal mon pote.

Je la tiens dans mes bras, et lui embrasse le sommet du crâne.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment la mariée prendra ça quand je le lui dirais.

- Hey, Bella, merci d'être là.

- Merci de m'avoir invitée. Edward t'informe qu'il arrivera un peu plus tard, mais rassure toi, il sera à l'heure.

- Bella, Jacob, présente moi, c'est la Bella de mon frère, et personne ne me la présente.

Alice regarde mon amie et lui fait un grand sourire, celui auquel personne ne résiste, celui du « tu veux bien être mon amie ».

- Bonjour, Alice Cullen, la sœur d'Edward et d'Emmet.

- Enchantée Alice, ils m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Moi aussi on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi Bella Swan.

- Euh, tant mieux.

- Je dois te remercier pour les progrès de mon petit frère.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, enfin pas directement en tout cas.

Alice se tourne vers moi et pose sa main sur ma manche.

- Cette fille me plait, je suis sure que nous serons amies.

Puis elle se tourne vers Bella et lui dit ce que mon amie appréhendera le reste de sa vie.

- Tu fais quoi Lundi, vois-tu, je n'ai pas pris ce qu'il me fallait et j'ai peur d'avoir froid.

- Euh, tu es en train de me proposer de faire du shopping avec moi?

- Oui, et on dira à Rose de venir avec nous, ce sera une sortie d'an-tho-lo-gie.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Aller, Bella, s'il te plait.

Trop tard pour Bella, elle est en train de tomber dans le panneau.

- Bon d'accord.

- Super, tu vas voir, je vais te trouver des tenues superbes.

- Je croyais que c'était pour toi.

- Mais Bella, ce n'est pas drôle si je suis la seule à acheter.

- Ok, mais chacune paye pour ses propres courses.

- Pas de problème.

Deux fois de rang, la pauvre Swan s'est fait avoir. Je ris. Je connais assez bien la petite furie pour savoir que Bella ne repartira pas les mains vides.

(Edward)

J'ai mis mon plus beau smoking. Le seul qui ne m'aille pas trop grand. Je savais que j'avais perdu en masse musculaire mais de me voir dans un costume que je portais il y a un an, pour un concert, le voir sur moi aujourd'hui me démontre par A+B comme mon corps a changé en si peu de temps.

Bella est déjà avec les invités. Je lui ai demandé de le dire à Jacob. J'ai prétexté un retard, mais en faite je suis assis dans la grande salle du conseil de la Push, lieu de la première cérémonie, et j'attends l'arrivée de tout le monde pour commencer mon solo de Debussy. J'ai fais transporter mon piano ici, par le biais d'une boite de déménagement. Il a été caché pendant deux jours sous une immense boite de 4 mètres sur 4, et de 1m60 de haut. C'est la boîte de transport, mais je l'ai recouverte de satin, qui au passage m'a couté la peau du dos. Là, je vérifie que mon jouet n'ait pas pris de coup et surtout qu'il est un bon son. J'ai passé plusieurs nuits à travailler le morceau que j'ai choisi et dont vous vous doutez, mais à ceci près que j'ai refais les arrangements pour avoir la meilleure résonnance dans cette grande salle, mal insonorisée.

J'entends des pas qui approchent, je referme la boite sur moi. L'un des enfants de la tribu arrive et frappe à la paroi de bois.

- Edward! C'est Quil.

- Oui, Quil, veux tu bien vérifier que tu arrives à ouvrir.

- Oui Edward.

Il fait le tour de la boite, je l'entends trotter. Il a une dizaine d'années mais il est très mature et surtout doté d'une force surhumaine pour son âge.

- J'y vais.

Le couvercle s'ouvre vers l'arrière, retenue par des charnières et des chaines pour que, même si l'enfant le lâche, il ne s'écrase pas derrière moi. Les parois, elles, s'ouvriront lentement et atterriront sur le sol. Le bruit sera étouffé par le tissu qui servira de tapis.

- Tout est bon, tu peux refermer. Bouche cousu Quil!

- Oui monsieur.

Il referme le couvercle, mais je préfère quand même lever les bras pour amortir le bruit.

- Edward, j'entends quelqu'un qui arrive.

- Chut, silence. Rejoints les.

- D'accord.

Le silence m'entoure, je commence à avoir le palpitant qui s'affole et je me demande si à la fin de cette journée, je ne serais pas claustrophobe.

Je sais également, que la première chose que verrons les invités, c'est cette boite entourée de satin et de ruban. On va me prendre pour un égocentrique quand j'apparaitrais à l'intérieur de ma boîte. Je sais que j'en ai un peu trop fais, enfin, je commence à douter de moi, mais je crois que c'est le trac qui monte. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas joué en public. Au moins celui-ci ne sera pas là pour me juger et quand je me lèverai pour me tenir debout au côté de mon ami, je piquerais un peu la vedette au près des gens de notre entourage, qui ne savent pas que je ne marche un peu, et même, pas si mal que ça.

Oui, après tout je suis là pour les mariés et tous ceux à qui cela posera un problème iront se faire voir. C'est dit, ce sera acté.

J'entends les portes s'ouvrir et des rires. Comme prévu, les personnes voient et parlent de ma cachette et les chaises raclent le sol. Puis on vient frapper contre la paroi en bois de mon dernier rempart face à la vie normale.

J'entends le loquet qui est tiré, le couvercle qui remonte lentement, et je les aperçois. Le prêtre ou quel que soit le titre qu'on lui donne. Jasper à droite et surprise ma petite sœur à gauche. Vu comme ils se regardent, il va y avoir des tentions. Puis je vois Jake, qui me regarde, et je lui souris. Je lui fais signe que je le trouve classe. Il répond en minaudant, frottant ses doigts contre sa veste. Jasper qui est derrière lui, lui tape l'épaule, je regarde dans la direction qu'il lui montre. Je vois ma Bella avançait au bras d'un inconnu et je sens mon sang ne faire qu'un tour. Elle regarde vers moi et sourit. Ce simple geste me rassure et puis faire une crise de jalousie alors qu'elle ne fait que rendre service aux futurs mariés. Elle me fait une légère révérence et continue jusqu'à l'autel, puis vint le tour d'un autre couple, du père et des sœurs de Jacob, la mère de Leah et son petit frère Seth. Quil, qui est près de la porte me fait signe. Alors je me place face au piano.

Comme un hasard heureux, ou presque, me direz vous, je débute mon solo, que j'ai du raccourcir, au même instant que la mariée entre. Les notes s'élèvent, douces et éclatantes, tout comme la mariée. Leah est magnifique. Rien ne pourrait lui enlever le sourire qu'elle arbore, et il s'agrandit un peu plus quand elle me voit. Elle lève les yeux au ciel, puis je vois son regard croisait celui de son futur et plus rien ne compte. Quand enfin la musique s'arrête, que mon morceau est fini, je prends la canne que j'avais glissée sous mon tabouret. Personne ne fait attention à moi car le serment du prêtre à commencer. Il sait et c'est le seul, ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je pousse avec précaution le siège sur lequel je me tenais et finalement je me lève.

Je reste debout, droit comme un « I », je regarde mes jambes. J'ai peur, je sais que ça peut vous paraitre bête, mais je suis mort de trouille.

Quand je lève les yeux, je vois mon père qui me regarde. Il est surpris et pendant un cours instant il est à deux doigts de courir vers moi pour m'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Mais quand il croise mon regard, il y lit ma détermination, il voit que rien ne pourrait me détourner de mon but.

Je fais un premier pas, et pose ma canne. Je ne me sens pas faible, mais ce n'est que le début. Les dalles en teck du sol défilent sur mon chemin, il y quelques instants que j'ai remarqué des bruits et des chuchotements sur mon passage, mon père tient ma mère contre lui, elle est en pleure. Je ressens une émotion à la vue de ses yeux troublés par ses larmes. J'avance en souriant, faisant attention à ne pas faire claquer le bout de ma canne sur le bois, mais il y a toujours un peu de résonnance et quand je suis proche du premier rang, ma mère me tend sa main, je lui donne la mienne et elle embrasse mes doigts « je t'aime mon chéri », je la remercie en secouant doucement la main et lui répond « moi aussi ».

Quand je reprends le chemin de l'autel, je vois Leah et Jacob se tournaient vers moi, comme leurs trois témoins avant ça. Les filles se tiennent les mains. Je me stoppe en pleine course, tous les yeux sont braqués sur moi. Je fais un signe d'excuses à Leah. Je vois ma sœur la bouche ouverte, partagée entre colère et joie. Elle me fait signe de la main, qu'elle va me grondait de lui avoir caché ça. Je ne peux retenir un gloussement. Bella me regarde avec le sourire et les joues rougissantes, comme quand elle ressent une vive émotion. La mariée me regarde, levant une fois de plus les yeux au ciel, mais cette fois je suspecte qu'elle essaye de cacher son émoi. Elle se tourne complètement vers moi, puis lâchant la main de son futur, vient me rejoindre. Elle me dévisage, mon sourire se fige, mais au lieu de me prendre une gifle, elle me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur la joue.

- Merci Edward.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais voulu venir plus vite.

- Idiot.

- Merci, beaucoup, mais je peux faire demi tour si tu veux?

- Non, t'es un idiot, tu nous as fais deux beaux cadeaux. Le piano, et toi, maintenant. Jacob va arrêter de s'inquiéter pour toi. Moins, en tout cas. Et je l'aurais pour moi seule.

- Je crois qu'on t'attend.

- Oui.

Elle glisse son bras sous le mien, et m'aide à monter les marches, trois petites marches, mais trois obstacles. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et elle reprend sa place. Jasper devant moi rigole et fais semblant de se racler la gorge. Je m'appuie de tout mon poids sur ma canne, je regrette presque de ne plus être assis. Non! Je pourrais tenir des heures, rien que pour le plaisir de me sentir normal.

(Leah)

Voilà, c'est le moment fatidique, je vais être madame Black, madame Jacob Ephraïm Black, je lisse du plat de la main le devant de la robe, que dis je de « ma » robe. Le reflet que me renvoie la psyché est flatteuse mais je sais que la coiffure et le maquillage y sont pour beaucoup car je n'ai jamais été une belle fille, mignonne, peut être, mais pas belle, ni jolie. Mais j'avoue qu'aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de ma vie je me trouve jolie et même en étant prétentieuse je me trouve canon. Et oui, je pense que mon chéri, mon futur mari, va en tomber par terre.

Cette robe a une histoire, ma mère l'a porté, mes tantes l'ont porté. C'est une robe que beaucoup de femmes de la tribu ont porté pour leur propre mariage. C'est une tradition. Pour que le bonheur des unes soi celui des prochaines.

Je regarde par la fenêtre de ma chambre, je vois Jacob qui parle à une femme qui me tourne le dos, il a l'air heureux de la voir, et moi je n'aime pas ça. Tu vas voir ce que je vais lui mettre dans la . . . Ah, mais non, c'est Alice Cullen, une de ses ex, mais elle est trop amoureuse de Jazz pour que je m'inquiète.

Hey, mais c'est « ALICE CULLEN », elle est venue de Paris, elle est là. La, Alice d'Edward et Emmet. Merde, ça c'est une surprise. Eh bien se mariage permet de faire des miracles. Hum, je me demande si ce n'est pas ce que me cacher mon amour, quand il me disait que Jazz . . . Oui, c'est sure.

Bon je me concentre sur mon but, être gentille, ne pas m'énerver pour rien et surtout ne pas pleurer, ne pleure pas Leah, tu n'as pas le temps de refaire ton maquillage, ne pleure pas . . . Et merde.

- Maman!

J'entends des pas précipités et enfin ma mère entre dans la pièce. Merveille des merveilles, elle a sa trousse de secours avec elle.

- Ma chérie il va falloir que tu arrêtes de te mettre dans tous tes états, si tu veux que ton maquillage . . .

- Je sais maman, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je pense que je pourrais pleurer rien qu'en voyant Seth dans son costume où un invité en costume de clown, j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau.

- Allé, viens, je vais te mettre du mascara waterproof comme ça, aucun risque de ce coté là.

- Merci maman.

Elle m'embrasse et se met à rire. Elle est émue mais ma mère est une femme d'action et elle gère tout. Mon stress, le sien, la joie de mon petit frère et même l'absence de mon père.

- Tu es belle ma maman.

- Ne sois pas bête, c'est toi qui est belle ma chérie.

- Tu parles, tu as vu dans quel état j'ai mis mes yeux à force de pleurer comme une gamine.

Elle rit et me remaquille.

Voilà, encore me direz vous, je suis devant les portes ouvertes de la bâtisse qui abrite habituellement le conseil de la tribu. Je tiens mon bouquet avec vigueur, pour ne pas froisser mon vêtement. Puis laissant le cortège avançait vers l'intérieur de la salle, je suis surprise de ne pas entendre notre musique. Quand je vois le dernier couple avançait, je fais un pas, puis un autre et me voici à mon tour à l'entrée.

Puis, plus rien ne ressemble de près ou de loin à ce à quoi je m'attendais. Une musique douce et mélodieuse monte à ma gauche. Je regarde dans cette direction et je vois le second miracle de la journée. Edward se tient face à un magnifique piano. Il interprète une musique qui à l'ordinaire ne fait pas parti de mon répertoire, mais je sais, à cet instant, à cette seconde précise, que plus jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce morceau, ce solo, son solo est angélique et naturellement, je tourne la tête vers Jacob.

Il est superbe. Quand nos yeux se croisent, je n'ai plus envie de sortir où de regarder ailleurs. Je plonge avec bonheur dans le brun de ses pupilles. Je n'ai plus aucuns doutes. Je l'aime, il m'aime.

Je ne sais plus, je ne peux plus faire attention au temps qui passe. Je vis la cérémonie et je ne vois que l'homme qui se trouve à ma droite, je ne sens que sa main. J'ai beau n'être concentré, ou essayer en tout cas, d'écouter l'homme de foi qui nous fait face, je sens que du mouvement s'opère dans notre dos. Je tourne négligemment la tête. Au début je vois simplement mes deux témoins, Bella et Alice, qui se tiennent les mains, les larmes aux yeux. Alice fait un geste, identique à celui que l'on ferait à un enfant que l'on voudrait gronder. Curieuse, je me retourne complètement, lâchant la main de mon promis et je le vois.

Oui, je vois le troisième miracle de la soirée. Edward est debout au centre de l'allée. Il me regarde, penaud et se passe la main dans les cheveux. Il tente un sourire mais finit par faire une grimace.

En quelques pas je viens le rejoindre. Il s'attend à recevoir une gifle, mon sourire s'élargit et je le prends dans mes bras, et l'embrasse sur la joue.

- Merci Edward.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais voulu venir plus vite.

- Idiot.

- Merci, beaucoup, mais je peux faire demi tour si tu veux?

- Non, t'es un idiot, tu nous as fais deux beaux cadeaux. Le piano, et toi, maintenant. Jacob va arrêter de s'inquiéter pour toi. Moins, en tout cas. Et je l'aurais pour moi seule.

- Je crois qu'on t'attend.

- Oui.

Je glisse mon bras sous le sien, et je l'aide à monter les marches, trois petites marches, mais trois obstacles pour lui. Arrivés en haut, il est en sueur à cause de l'effort qu'il a dû fournir. Pour me remercier, il m'embrasse sur la joue et je retourne à ma place. Jasper devant lui rigole et fais semblant de se racler la gorge, pour rattraper son fou rire, ou l'empêcher peut être. Je regarde Edward du coin de l'œil, il s'appuie de tout son poids sur sa canne.

C'est vraiment le plus beau jour de notre vie, à tous.

(Jacob)

La cérémonie, les vœux, les anneaux. Tout c'est bien passé, et tant mieux. Il est tôt, le matin pointe à l'horizon. Je sers ma femme dans mes bras. Nous sommes à la plage. J'ai mis une tenue plus confortable et ma femme une robe longue moins salissante que celle de ce matin où de hier devrai-je dire. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Edward et Bella sont enlacés assis sur les galets et le dos contre un tronc d'arbre échoué. Jasper est assis seul de l'autre côté. Il a allumé un feu pour que nous ne mourions pas de froid. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de Noël, et je n'ai envie que d'une chose.

Alors que je réfléchis à grande vitesse, des bruits de pas se font entendre derrière nous. C'est Alice. Elle porte du café et de quoi manger.

-Tu arrives bien. Assis toi.

Je me lève et l'aide à tout installer près des flammes. Quand c'est fait, j'attends qu'elle soit assise pour reprendre.

- Je souhaiterais que l'on se face une promesse. Je vous propose que dans dix ans, on se retrouve et que l'on fête se jour.

- Bien dit. Mais pourquoi pas l'an prochain.

- Non Ed', dans dix ans, on aura un poste, des enfants, . . .

- Ok Jake dans 10 ans, pour savoir ce que nous sommes devenus.


End file.
